


Headed to a better future

by nobodyzhuman



Series: To Better Days [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubious Content (maybe), M/M, Magic, More tags added as I go, Other, Panic attack in chapter 31, Slow Build, Time Travel, Torture (non graphic), Vampires, Violence, may have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 57,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Minute Kol is standing over him threatening to cut off both of his arms, and the next Jeremy is laying on the ground.<br/>Things get stranger when he realizes not only has he some how traveled back in time but he is also on a different continent.<br/>Now he has to figure out how to survive in this time and how to get home.</p><p>Oh, and to make shit worse. Somehow Kol traveled back with him.</p><p>Can they over stop fighting long enough to get home.</p><p>Updates:<br/>chapter 26: 3/10/17<br/>chapter 27: 3-18<br/>Chapter 28: 3- 31<br/>Chapter 29: 4-10<br/>Chapter 30: 4-23<br/>Chapter 31: 05-01<br/>Chapter 32 & 33 5-06<br/>Chapters 34-38- 05-08. Finished :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeremy's Unexpected Adventure To The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857205) by [jessi2094](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi2094/pseuds/jessi2094). 



> I was reading this story a while back, Jeremy’s unexpected adventure to the past by: Jessi2094. I love the whole idea behind poor Jeremy getting tossed into the past and having to deal with the Michaelson brothers. It was such a great idea, I wanted to write my own version with my own twists. You guys should totally check Jessi2094 version, it is awesome!!

JEREMY’S POV

Jeremy groaned. His eyes were closed so he couldn’t make out much about where he was. The only thing he knew for sure was he was outside, and that he could feel damp cool grass under him. Taking in a deep breath hoping to settle the nauseous feeling in his stomach, the air was fresh and smelled like a rain storm.

 

Giving up on trying feel better, Jeremy rolled over and opened his eyes, which turned out to be a bad idea, the sudden bright light from the sun, cause his head to start pounding.

 

He looked in front of him and was even more confused than he had been the second before.

 

The last thing he remembered, he was on his back on top of his kitchen table and Kol standing over him, threatening to cut off both his arms.

 

“What the fuck.” He grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position, causing his head to pound even more.

 

“That’s what I would like to know, mate.” Someone said from behind him

 

Jeremy pulsed quickened, he knew that voice, he looked over his should to see Kol behind him, leaning against a single tall tree. He must have been watching Jeremy the whole time. Jeremy jumped to his feet and put his hands up to defend himself. Unfortunately the sudden motion caused his stomach to flop and the next thing Jeremy knows he is on his knees throwing up everything in his stomach.

 

He could here Kol laughing still somewhere behind him. Finally after heaving nothing more up, he pushed himself back to his feet. Wiping his mouth off, he faced Kol. Kol wasn’t laughing anymore, although he still had an amused grin on his face. Jeremy didn’t know why the Original didn’t attack, it’s not like he could have fought back while puking his guts out.

 

Taking a stance that would make it easier to defend himself, Jeremy locked eyes with Kol. The vampire rolled his eyes and started laughing again.

 

“Jer mate, look around you. We aren’t in your kitchen anymore. Truth is I don’t know where we are. Fighting isn’t really on my mind right now.” Jeremy was a little surprised; he could have sworn there was fear in Kol’s voice.

 

Jeremy did not like the idea of taking his eyes off Kol, but he wanted to see where they were. So taking a breath, he started looking around and found that confused didn’t even cover how he felt.

 

Jeremy heard himself gasp, they seemed to be standing at the edge of large forest. Too his back was a empty field, nothing but green grass for as far as he could see, the only exception was the single large tree Kol had been leaning against. But in front of him was a forest. It seemed to go one just a far as the field. Jeremy couldn’t make out much besides the thousands of large trees. In the distance where a very mountains that he knew he had never seen before. He had to admit the view was breath taking and amazing. But he knew for a fact there wasn’t any place like this anywhere near Mystic Falls.  

 

It wasn’t just the field, forest or the mountains that told him, something was seriously out of place, it was the quite. He couldn’t make out any kind of sounds, no buzzing of electric wires from nearby towers, no cars, no planes, nothing that said there where people or a city close by.

 

He pushed down the panic he was starting to feel and looked back at Kol.

 

“Do you hear anything?” He asked, not surprised that his voice cracked.

 

“No.” It came out almost as a growl. Kol looked angry, and Jeremy couldn’t help but think it had more to do with fear then true anger. Kol wasn’t used to fearing much and this; whatever it was, was scaring him.  That thought made Jeremy shiver, if Kol was scared then he should be terrified.

 

“There is nothing!” Kol yelled. “ Nothing! I can’t hear anything, no people, no traffic, nothing.” Kol looked straight at Jeremy. Jeremy heard Kol, take what he hoped was a calming breath.

 

“So since I know I did not do anything and we both know you could not have done any “As he talked he took a few steps putting himself in Jeremy’s face, “What the hell did Bonnie do?”

 

Jeremy took a step back, away from Kol.

 

“Bonnie wasn’t even there!” He shouted.

 

“Besides I can see her doing something to you but not…..”

 

Suddenly Jeremy felt himself being moved, his back slammed hard into a tree and Kol hand was over his mouth. Shocked Jeremy stared at Kol.

 

Kol had one hand over his mouth and another on his chest pinning him to the tree. Jeremy quickly got over his shock and tried to push Kol off of him. He even tried kicking and punching at him. He heard Kol make a frustrated sound and put more weight into holding him in place.

 

“Shut up, I think I can hear people,” was all Kol said. Jeremy stopped struggling.

 

Kol’s grip loosened and he gave Jeremy a look, asking if he was done, when Jeremy nodded the vampire dropped his hand from Jeremy’s mouth.  Then he leaned in and whispered in Jeremy’s ear, “stay here and stay quiet,” with that Kol was gone.  Kol’s breath on his ear had caused him to shiver, something Jeremy was just going to ignore.

 

Freaking vampire speed Jeremy thought. He debated just walking off and hoping to find a road, but for some reason he had this feeling that he needed to stay with Kol. Despite the fact that they had been trying to kill each other not twenty minutes ago. He leaned against the tree, listening for any sounds. After a couple minutes Kol was suddenly beside him again, causing Jeremy to jump, and no, he did not squeal.

 

Kol looked uneasy.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked.

 

Instead of saying anything he felt Kol take a hold of his arm and then suddenly they were somewhere else. Once again Kol’s hand was over Jeremy’s mouth, to stop him from making any noise. But his other hand was pointing to a small group of people.

 

Jeremy let out a surprise breath. The small group people in front of him where dressed in dirty ragged clothes that looked like something out of history books. The people looked dirty, thin and a couple even looked sick. They didn’t seem to have much with them other than a covered cart being pulled by a single horse, and a few small bags that some of them were carrying. Jeremy’s mind tried coming up with a logical reason for what he was seeing but nothing seemed to make sense. He looked up at Kol and saw that he too seemed utterly confused. 

 

Jeremy tried to say something but Kol’s hand was still over his mouth. Kol sighed and grabbed a hold of Jeremy and speed them to a different spot. This spot was still close enough to see the people but was far enough away that the people would hear or see them.

 

When they stopped, Kol let go and move away from Jeremy.

 

“We…aren’t… can’t…. how?” Jeremy stuttered out.


	2. Working Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol plans while Jermey freaks out.

Kol POV

 

“No idea.” Kol said. He closed his eyes.

 

Kol’s mind was working. He had seen witches do some powerful things but he had never heard of one messing with time. He had never in all his years heard of a spell to send someone back in time. He knew it shouldn’t be possible, but he also knew he was in the past. He could tell by the clothing the people wore, their accents and from the air, there was no pollution like in the future.

 

Messing with time just seemed stupid, to Kol. Theoretically you could wipe out you’re entire future, not just your own but anyone you came into contact with. Kol could kill someone that didn’t die before and it could cause a ripple effect doing untold damage, and despite what everyone said about him being a lunatic or dangerous, he wasn’t about to ruin his future.  

 

He knew the past; had already lived it, he could again if he had to. He would have to control himself and try very hard not to kill anyone, or go somewhere that someone might recognize him. He also knew he would have to avoid himself and his brothers.

 

If he could do that then he could easily go unnoticed in this time, but Jeremy couldn’t At the thought of Jeremy, Kol could hear the human walking around muttering. He opened his eyes and studied the young man.

 

The kid looked freaked. Kol couldn’t blame him; he was scared too, though he wasn’t going to admit it out loud.  

 

Kol thought about killing the kid, but three things stopped him. One: was the hunter curse. Second: If Bonnie had really done this he would need Jeremy to get back. The third: he liked Jeremy, the kid has spirt and courage; didn’t mean he wouldn’t kill him if he had to. Just means he might feel a little bad afterwards.

 

Kol sighed; he really had no interest in reliving his past.

 

Kol looked up at the sky, it would be dark soon. Kol could already feel the temperature dropping with the sun. They needed to find shelter and food. It also wouldn’t hurt to find some clothes to help them blend in when they found the nearest village. He looked back at Jeremy they had to make a plan and get moving.

 

Kol couldn’t resist messing with Jeremy so he sped up behind him and grabbed him, spinning him around so they were face to face. He didn’t give the kid anytime to protest being manhandled before Kol started talking.

 

“Listen if we are going to survive here, we are going to have to work together.” If the way he said we, really sounded like you towards Jeremy it wasn’t intentional.

 

“Now mate,” the mate came out very sarcastic, “we need a few things, clothes, food, shelter and a witch.” He smirked when he felt Jeremy tense at the way he said food.

 

Kol tightened his grip on Jeremy’s arm, when it felt like the kid was going to pull away. He quickly speed them back towards the group of people they had been looking at before.

 

Kol had a flitting thought about just killing them all and just stealing their belongings, before reminding himself that killing anyone was a bad idea. Plus Jeremy would try to stop him; and for now he needed to play nice with the little Gilbert.

 

Kol could feel Jeremy watching him, as if the hunter could read his mind.

 

He rolled his eyes and smiled at Jeremy, “I’m not going to kill them, just steal a few things.” As he was about to speed away, he felt Jeremy grab his arm.

 

“You should compel one of them to tell you where they are from or going? You may be dead and not worried about things like how cold it gets here at night, but I am. Also we need somewhere to stay until you can find a witch.” Jeremy insisted and let go.

 

Kol smile widened as he thought, _I knew he wasn’t a dumb as he acted._

 

“Fine,” And with that he speed off.

 

The group had stopped moving at some point, while him and Jeremy had been processing things. The people had started to make up a temporary camp for the coming night and they seemed to be sticking pretty close together. Kol wanted to be annoyed by that fact but he had to admit at least they were smart enough to be afraid of things in the dark.  

 

After watching them for a couple minutes Kol finally spotted a young man off to the side. He looked about 13, and far enough away from the group that the falling darkness would hid Kol and he approached him.

 

Kol made sure to stick to the shadows and be a quiet as possible, once he was close to the boy, he grabbed him and pulled him behind the wagon the group was traveling with.

 

Shh, it’s okay. Don’t be afraid and don’t call for help.” He felt the boy relax from his compulsion.

 

“Now lad, can you tell me where you are coming from?” Kol asked.

 


	3. Seeking Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jeremy find a town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working on this and I have no idea when I'm going to update it. But this is the third chapter tonight, so i'm hoping I can keep up on this story. Please leave comments and tell me what you think! Thanks.

Jeremy’s POV

 

Jeremy didn’t hear any screams coming from the small camp while Kol had been among them, so it appeared that the Original was sticking to his word about not killing anyone. Well as far as Jeremy could tell anyways.

 

While Kol was gone, Jeremy thought about how he felt when he woke up, he had been sick and his head had felt like he had be hit over the head with a hammer. He wondered if Kol had felt anything like that, when he first woke up. The vampire hadn’t seemed to have been suffering from any side effects, “ _not that he would say anything,”_ Jeremy mumbled.

 

Jeremy stumped back when Kol suddenly appeared in front of him; smiling. Jeremy was getting tired of Kol using his speed to startle him and he knew for sure that the vampire was doing it on purpose.

 

Kol had only been gone a few minutes and now he was back with two small bags and a change of clothes and a pair of shoes for each of them.

 

“The lad I compelled said they just left their village, something about monsters and the devil.” Kol said Jeremy could hear the eye roll in his tone. Jeremy didn’t like the sound of that, he really hoped it was just some scary stories the people where telling each other. And not that something supernatural was living in the village.

 

“The place isn’t far; I can get us there tonight.” Kol continued on.

 

Jeremy took his new clothes; while Kol talked, and turned his back on the vampire to change. He didn’t really feel safe around Kol but they seemed to have reached an understanding that they needed each other for now. So he knew Kol wasn’t going to kill just yet. As he changed he compared these clothes to his old ones. They were a little different mostly just softer material then his jeans, but they weren’t different enough that it bothered him.

 

After getting dressed he closed his eyes and sat down.  He couldn’t get his mind to stop going over everything. How the hell had he gotten here? If he was hear in the past with Kol, what happened in the present? Did they just disappear from in front of his sister? Oh god Elena. She must be freaking out.

 

He felt Kol walk up behind him and place his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Stop thinking about it mate, it will just give you a headache.” Kol said, he was far too close for Jeremy’s liking.  He opened his eyes and glared at the vampire.

 

Kol just seemed to ignore the glare, “Let’s get going.” Kol didn’t give Jeremy much of a choice. Kol just pulled Jeremy to his feet, and once again took ahold Jeremy’s arm and them speed away.

 

The rush made Jeremy feel a little dizzy, and when they finally stopped moving Kol had to catch him when he stumbled. With Kol holding him up, all Jeremy could think was thank god I didn’t puke again.

 

When he finally looked around, he gasped.

 

If he had any doubt left about time travel it was gone. Around him was a small town. It looked like one of the old western towns his parents had taken him and Elena to when they were younger.

 

“Any idea where we are?” He asked Kol. As Jeremy asked he realized Kol was still holding on to him, one around wrapped tightly around his waist. He tried to pull away, that seemed to make Kol notice that he was still holding him, and let go. Internally Jeremy yelled at himself for missing the comfort of Kol’s arm.

 

“The lad’s accent was English, so England. No date yet.” Kol didn’t even sound surprised anymore.

 

 _Wait! What?_ Jeremy turned to look at Kol, “We didn’t just time travel but we somehow ended up on a different continent.”  His head hurt again. _‘Dammit Kol was right about thinking about it’_ Jeremy thought. _‘Whoever did this had a messed up sense of humor. Throw him back in time, with a person who had been trying to kill him and to throw in one more twist put him on a different continent.’_

 

 “Appears so.” Kol said as he started walking towards a building, not seeming to notice Jeremy lost in his thoughts.

 

Jeremy looked up as he heard Kol start walking, and jogged up to him. He didn’t say anything as he followed the vampire into a building.

 

The building they walked into was some kind of tavern. Jeremy chuckled and then rolled his eyes, leave it to Kol to find a bar no matter where he was. Kol must have heard him chuckle cause he look over his shoulder at Jeremy. He wore a knowing smirk that said he had an idea why Jeremy was laughing.

 

Jeremy didn’t know what else to do, so he found a wall to stand against while Kol walked up and talked to some man.

 

There was a smell in the air that said they had arrived sometime around dinner. Jeremy felt his stomach growl, and realized he hadn’t eaten in a while and anything he had eaten had come up earlier. Trying to ignore his growing hungry he watched Kol and the man. After several minutes the man smiled and pointed up a set of stairs. Kol was still smirking as he walked back to Jeremy.

 

“We have rooms for however long we need, mate.” Kol said obviously happy with himself. Jeremy was starting to think that smirk was permanent and wanted to find some way to remove it.

 

He had no doubt that Kol had compelled the poor man into giving them rooms, but he was hungry and exhausted both physically and emotionally so he just followed Kol up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

 

The room wasn’t very big, in fact it held two small beds and a small table between them, there was a window on the wall opposite of the door and that was it. Jeremy sat on one of the beds.

 

“Any chance you compelled that poor man to give us food?” he asked.

 

Kol was staring out the window, and for an awkward second Jeremy thought, he was going to be ignored.

 

“No, but come on. I can get us food.” He didn’t even look at Jeremy as he made his way out the door.

 

Jeremy was a little mad the Kol just assumed he would follow, but then again Kol was the only way of getting food, or anything else. So it wasn’t that big of an assumption.

 

When he finally made his way down stairs, Kol was already seated at a table. The table was towards the back of the room and in a darker corner. Kol was flirting with a young woman; who appeared to be serving Kol a drink.  Jeremy quickly made his way over, hoping to interrupt and get the girl away from the vampire.

 

“Kol.” His tone was low and firm.

 

Kol looked over the girl at Jeremy, “Took you long enough mate, this is Amanda. She will be keeping our cups full all night.”  Amanda giggled, and turned around to look at Jeremy.

 

“Hello,” She said smiling and sticking her hand out. Jeremy did the only thing he could think of, he took her hand and kissed it like he had seen in movies.

 

“Hello.” He said smiling at her.

 

She started to giggle again, “I’ll go get you’re drinks and plates.”

 

Once she was gone, Jeremy sat down at the table.

 

“Kol, don’t hurt her.”

 

“Jer, you do understand I have to feed right? Just like you need food. So, you can’ get all protective over everyone. But I will promise you that I have no plans on killing anyone. Now once you have your plate, why don’t you take it upstairs and let me do what I need.”

 

Jeremy opened his mouth to yell at Kol, but Amanda was back. She placed the two plates on the table and another girl that followed her over, placed two cups, one for Jeremy and a replacement for Kol’s empty one.

 

Jeremy wanted to say or do something, but he realized Kol was right. Kol needed blood and Jeremy needed Kol. So for now he was stuck. He picked up his drink and dinner, wished Amanda a goodnight and headed back upstairs.

 

He finished his dinner while standing in front of the bedroom window. It was strange to watch the people moving around. Nothing seemed right to him, he wished there was something that made it feel normal to him.

 

He sat down on his bed; he had every intention of staying up until Kol came back. So that he could make sure nothing bad happened to Amanda.


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected company show up.

Jeremy POV

 

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes, was that he was under the blanket and his shoes had been removed. He cursed, he had fallen asleep. Kol must have taken his shoes off and covered him with the blanket. It was weird to think of Kol doing something nice, but it was the only thing that could have happened.

 

Jeremy looked over at the other bed, it was empty and made. So he had no idea if Kol even slept in here last night. Groaning as he sat up, his body hurt. He wondered if it had to do with time travel or all of Kol’s manhandling the day before.

 

On top of his sore body, he had to pee.

 

He had two options sit up here and hope Kol showed up soon or go out and try to find a bathroom. As uncomfortable as he felt about being alone, his body was telling him waiting wasn’t going to happen.

 

He moved to sit on the edge of his bed to put on his shoes. Once done he made his way out of the room and for the first time in 24 hours luck was on his side, he ran right into Amanda.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly catching her as she stumbled.

 

“It’s alright, Mr. Gilbert. I was just on my way to see you. You’re brother asked me to give you a message.” He just stared at her, he hadn’t given anyone his name. Kol must have and brother? “He said to tell you, he was off to look for supplies and for you to stay close to the room.” He rolled his eyes and noticed she was watching him closely.

 

“Thank you. My older brother tends to worry too much. Ummm where is the bathroom?” He gave his best smile. Amanda giggled and pointed him down the hall. After relieving himself, Jeremy was feeling a lot better.

 

He was a little hungry, but without Kol he couldn’t do much. He had no idea how anything worked and worse he had no money. He was outside his door, debating on going and looking for the smug original or just going back to bed. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to look around. Now that he had time to get used to the idea of being in the past, he was a little excited. He wanted to look around and explore a little. Let Kol come find him.

 

He made his way towards the stairs; he was only about halfway down when he started to regret his decision.

 

Because what he saw at the bottom of the stairs made him want to run right back them and into the room. He was already half way down so turning around would look suspicious. So despite his beating heart he kept walking. When he made it to the last stair, he politely asked the gentlemen to let him pass.

 

The two men who were talking to same man Kol had spoke to the night before, did as he asked. But Jeremy could see Elijah studying him. No doubt the elder Mikaelson could hear his erratic heartbeat.,

 

He made is way outside of the building and found a place to sit down. _‘How the hell can we time travel and still end up by them.’_ He thought.

 

He really couldn’t believe that Klaus and Elijah were in the same town they were, and it seemed they were even staying in the same building. How the hell where they going to avoid them, especially Kol, they didn’t know Jeremy as long as he stayed out of their way and didn’t do anything to draw attention he should be okay. But Kol, couldn’t.  

 

He made up his mind, once he got his heart to slow down he would go find Kol and warn him that his brothers where here.

 

Jeremy was so lost in his head freaking out about Klaus and Elijah he didn’t notice someone sitting down beside him. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, “You okay, mate?” _speak of the devil,_ Jeremy thought.

 

He relaxed; he turned to yell at Kol. “You have no idea; guess who I just ran….” His breath caught in his throat. He was staring at Kol, but it was wrong. This Kol was wearing different clothes, then the ones they had stolen. These were fancier making Kol look more like a rich gentlemen then a lost traveler. Plus his hair was shorter, less shaggy. He slammed his mouth shut.  

 

“Who you what mate?” asked the very charming voice of the youngest Mikaelson.

 

 _‘Oh shit,”_ Jeremy thought. He froze. He had no idea what do to do. One thought kept running through his mind, how unfair life was. Not only was he stuck with his Kol but now there was this Kol plus his two brothers.

 

He could see a look of concern in this Kol face and wondered if it was real or if the vampire was just that good at faking it.

 

“I…. umm…. I’m okay. Thank you for asking.” He tried to slow his heartbeat and sound sincere. Hoping that dropping the subject about who he ran into would go unnoticed.

 

“You sure? You look pale. Maybe we should get you inside somewhere, out of this sun?” Kol sounded sincere enough. But Jeremy wasn’t buying it; the look Kol was giving him said he was studying him.

 

 _‘He so is going to feed off me’_ Jeremy couldn’t believe his luck. He really hated the original family.

 

“I am fine honest.” Jeremy gave his best charming smile. Kol tilted his head and seemed to give up on getting Jeremy alone. And because they were in the middle of town during the day, it was too big of a risk for the vampire to drag him away.

 

“Where you from mate? Your accent, don’t think I have heard it before?”  Kol asked.

 

Jeremy wanted to smack his head on something, anything. He didn’t know shit about the world he was in and had no idea how to answer. All he knew was that the Mikaelson’s were old and traveled a lot, so he would easily be caught in a lie.

 

Jeremy was saved from answering when a women ran up to them.

 

“Where have you been?” She yelled. “Your father is beside himself looking for you. You have work to do.” She then reached out and grabbed Jeremy by his ear and started dragging him off. As he was being pulled away, he could here this Kol laughing at him.

 

 _‘Somethings never change’_ he thought.  

 

 The lady pulled him into a small store front, once inside the store she stopped and looked lost. She turned around and looked at Jeremy.

 

“Oh hello, I’m sorry dear, I didn’t hear anyone come in how can I help you?” She sounded fine. So Jeremy didn’t worry about what ever compulsion his Kol had put on her.

 

“I’m looking for a friend? I think his in here?” He half asked. Of course that’s right when Kol came out from the back of the store. He had a little blood on his chin, and it took everything Jeremy had not to punch him right there.


	5. Two Kol's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol goes shopping and gets a huge surprise. Plus a very pissed Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I love that you guys are enjoying this. I hope that you keep enjoying it. As always i love comments, so feel free to leave them.

Kol’s POV

 

When Kol had entered their room the night before, he caught himself smiling. A true smile not one of the ones he faked or used to get attention. On the far bed; slumped over was Jeremy, who it appeared had fallen asleep while sitting up.

 

 _No doubt waiting to yell at me_ , Kol thought with a low chuckle. Kol understood how exhausted the human must have been. Whatever kind of magic that had sent them into the past had left him dizzy and weak. The side effects hadn’t lasted long and weren’t nearly as bad for him as they had been on Jeremy. Kol had felt a little bad for the kid when he started puking. On top of that, Kol had watched Jeremy as the kid’s mind struggled to come to terms. With all this and the stress, Kol had been surprised that Jeremy even made it down to get food before passing out.

 

After debating with himself over just leaving the human the way he was, Kol decided to lay the kid down. Jeremy was so exhausted that he didn’t more or make a noise when Kol rearranged him and took his shoes off. After placing the shoes next to the bed, Kol took the blanket and draped it over him.

 

Kol had given one last look at the kid, before he removed his own shoes and crawled into his own bed and quickly passed out.

 

He slept peacefully through the night. It was lite rays from the rising sun woke him up early the next morning.  For a brief minute he was confused as to his surroundings and had jumped out of bed when he heard a second heartbeat in the room, once one his feet, memories from the day before swarmed his mind.

 

He groaned, and looked out the bedroom window. The small village was quiet this early, but he knew soon the shops would start opening. Kol knew that they were going to be here for a while and that they would need some basic things to get by for the time being. He had used compulsion on a number of people in the Traven the night before, so that he would have some money.

 

He eyed Jeremy; the young man didn’t look like he was going to wake up anytime soon, so Kol figured he would go out and get some of the shopping out of the way. Hopefully he would be back before Jeremy woke up.  
  


 

Kol had forgotten how annoying shopping was in the past. He was used to being able to walk into a store and quickly pick out what he need and have it rung up just as fast. What he had been expecting to be an hour of shopping was quickly approaching its second hour.  


 

He was getting hungry, and had to keep reminding himself that killing someone was a bad idea. The man behind the counter was making it very difficult to keep that thought in mind. The old man kept trying add more item’s to Kol’s order or trying to find different way to weasel more money out of him.  Kol was giving serious thought to just ignore the possible repercussions to ripping the store keepers throat out.

 

When he heard the door open behind him, he looked over his shoulder. An elderly women walked in and headed behind the counter to stand next to the man. Kol only saw her stand next to the man out of the corner of his eye. He was still looking out the door.  


 

Most of his attention was focused on Jeremy. The hunter looked a little pale and had just sat down on a bench. Kol was about to make his way out of the store and over to see what was bothering the young Gilbert, when someone suddenly joined Jeremy on the bench.

 

Kol’s breath caught. _No fucking way!_

 

He stood there shocked, as this other version of him placed his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

When they first arrived in this village, Kol had done everything he could to remember if he had ever been here before. He thought they would be safe from running into anyone that would know him, because nothing in this town seemed familiar.

 

But as he watched this Kol start talking, he knew he had been wrong. Very wrong. And he had no idea what do.  He stood there staring out the window trying to think of a plan.

 

He focused his eyes and hearing on the two men. He was a little surprised when Jeremy relaxed into the hand on his shoulder, the he heard his own voice, “You okay, mate?”

 

“That’s a little creepy,” he mumbled. He needed a plan now.

 

He could hear Jeremy start to replay,  “You have no idea; guess who I just ran….” He breathed a sigh of relief, when the kid stopped talking. Something had tipped the kid off that it wasn’t him. Though he did have to wonder what the kid was about to say, he made a small mental note to ask later.

 

Kol looked over at the man and the women and a plan came to mind. He kept his ears trained on the two men outside as he quickly speed over a griped the women.

 

He briefly heard himself ask Jeremy a question. “shit,” focusing on the women he locked eyes with her, “You are going to do exactly what I say.” The women nodded. “That young man is you’re son,” he pointed to Jeremy, “and you and your husband have been looking for him, because he was supposed to be working in here with you today. Now go get him, fast.” The fast had come out a both a command and growl.

 

Once he let go of the women, her husband started shouting at him. Annoyed Kol snapped. He speed behind that man, grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head to the side exposing the man’s throat.

 

He didn’t even hesitate to sink his teeth into the man. He didn’t even try to contain the moan that escaped him and the warm blood filled his mouth.

 

He barely remembered to stop drinking in time, leaving the man with just enough blood to survive. He could hear the women yelling at Jeremy and it made him laugh.

 

He picked up the unconscious man and pulled him into a small back room. Just as he let the man’s head hit the ground he heard the door open and a very confused female voice asking what she could to help Jeremy.

 

Kol walked out of the back room he looked over Jeremy, the young man looked pissed.

 

“Well that was unexpected.” Kol said.

 

“Unexpected!.” Jeremy was shouting. “How the hell could you not know you…..” Kol moved quickly, placing his hand over Jeremy’s mouth. _This is starting to become a thing._

 

He leaned in close to Jeremy and whisper, “Vampire hearing. If you keep shouting he…me… whatever will hear you. So shut up little Gilbert, at least until I can get us far enough away. Then you can shout all you want.”


	6. Understanding a little more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. I am having way to much fun writing this. I seem to be neglecting my other stories. oops.
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.  
> Also this isn't edited by anyone but myself so please forgive any mistakes, feel free to point them out if you want.
> 
> Thanks.

Jeremy’s POV

 

When Kol’s hand suddenly pressed against his mouth, Jeremy breath caught in his throat. Then Kol was leaning into him, close enough to feel his breath against his skin, whispering in his ear. He almost couldn’t make out the words over how hard his blood was pounding in his ears. He knew it was stupid to react to Kol like he did. But it seemed every time Kol was close to him, his mind and body wanted two completely different things.

 

 _“You’re an idiot Gilbert, he wanted to rip your arms off not more than a day ago, and he would probably kill you now if he didn’t think Bonnie somehow had done this.”_ Jeremy yelled at himself in his head as he felt Kol move away from him.

 

He watched as Kol quickly gathered the items he bought off the counter. Then walked over to the store keepers wife, Jeremy could hear him telling her that he husband had fainted in the back of the store, and that all she needed to do was let him rest. He then suggested ‘ _compelled’_ her to take the rest of the day off.

 

Jeremy really hoped he was telling the truth. He knew Kol’s past, he knew that even Kol’s family said he was the wildest one and that he tended to feed whenever he wanted, no matter what anyone said to try to stop him. So far Kol had surprised Jeremy, there didn’t seem to be anybody’s popping up and Kol hadn’t yet lost his temper. All Jeremy could do was hope that Kol continued using this new found self-control.

 

After Kol finished with the women he walked over to Jeremy, grabbed his arm and a few dizzying blurry seconds later, they were somewhere outside surrounded by tress. After finding his balance Jeremy pulled his arm away from Kol.

 

Jeremy could how thick the tension was in the air around them. He stood there staring at Kol, waiting for…. Well he wasn’t really sure what he was waiting for. He knew Kol was upset about seeing the other Kol, probably angry too. So for a few minutes they did nothing but stare at each other.

 

Jeremy didn’t want to be the first to say something, mostly because he didn’t want Kol’s anger aimed at him.

 

Finally he heard Kol sigh.

 

“Well?” Kol asked.

 

“Well what?” Jeremy asked confused. As he asked, he saw a change overcome Kol. The abrupt change in Kol’s demeanor sent up a red flag. Kol’s body suddenly lost the tension it had held. His shoulders became relaxed and gone was the anger in his face. Instead the original vampire stood there with his head tilted to the side grinning at Jeremy. _‘Why does he think he is so charming?’_

 

 “Aren’t you going to continue yelling?” Kol teased.

 

Jeremy actually stumped back surprised. _Wait... What? Kol really brought us out here so that I could yell at him?_

 

He felt his mouth open, not sure what to say. He had been so angry at the shop. It wasn’t just anger, it was frustration, fear, and confused, it all just hit him and he started to yell. He didn’t even think about the two other people in the shop or that the other Kol could have heard him. But now here, away from everyone, alone with Kol stupidly smirking at him it all just faded into the background. He tried to hold on to the anger; he needed something to hold on to because he shouldn’t feel so relaxed by the teasing or the grin. He shouldn’t feel safe around the vampire, but he was starting to.  

 

With all the emotions going through him, he was unsure what he would say so instead he kept his mouth shut and just glared at the vampire.

 

Kol seemed to find this amusing, but didn’t comment on it. Several minutes passed before Jeremy realized that Kol wasn’t going to take them back yet.

 

“Why are we still out here?” he finally asked.

 

“I’m thinking.” Was all Kol replied.

 

“Care to sure?” Jeremy knew he should just leave it alone, and leave Kol to think, but he wanted to know what they were going to do now.

 

“I shouldn’t be here. Well past me shouldn’t. I don’t remember ever being to this village before, when we first arrived here I tried to remember it. Nothing stood out. I knew there was a slight probability that I was wrong, I am over 1,000 years old so I could have just simply had forgotten. But I was almost positive. I was wrong. Now I have to figure out how to avoid me and still find someone to aide us. Not going to be easy.”  Kol stopped and took a breath. Jeremy figured now was the best opening he was going to get to add more bad news.

 

“It’s not just you,” It came out just above a whisper.

 

Jeremy knew that Kol needed to know about his brothers, but he wasn’t looking forward to pissing off the vampire, right now things were nice. Kol was relaxed and had even been teasing him, but telling him that the rest of his siblings where in town was going to change that.

 

Jeremy watched as Kol’s eyes narrow and his stance became defensive. Yeah he was right, no more calm Kol, back was the angry vampire with impulse control issues.

 

“What do you mean it’s not just me?” though it was stated as a question knew a demand for answers when he heard one.

 

“That’s what I was doing outside, trying to figure out where you wandered off too. After I woke up and saw that you weren’t there, I went to look for a bathroom and food, on my way down the stairs; I stumbled into Elijah and Klaus talking to owner. I think they are staying there, and I think Elijah could tell something was off, and that I was nervous.” By the time he finished talking Jeremy was staring at the ground.

 

 “Bloody brilliant!” Kol all but screamed. Jeremy felt a shudder run through him. _I really need to get my body to stop reacting to him, before he starts to notice._

 

He was still staring at the ground when he heard footsteps; he snapped his head up, and his felt his body tense ready to fight. He had been expecting Kol to attack, instead the vampire was pacing a short distance in front of him.

 

Kol suddenly stopped and looked at Jeremy. “What about Rebecca?” Jeremy noticed that the anger from hearing about his brothers was no longer in his voice when he asked about his sister.

 

“I didn’t see her.” _His moods are impossible to keep straight; he keeps going back and forth._

 

Kol didn’t say anything, just exhaled and went back to pacing. Jeremy figured Kol was going to be pacing for a while, so he found a tree to sit under. The ground was damp, but there wasn’t anywhere else for him to sit.

 

Ignoring Kol, Jeremy looked up at the sky. It seemed to still be pretty early in the day. He would guess sometime around noon. While he was happy that the weather was mild, he wished he knew what season it was. The air had a slight chill but it wasn’t something he needed a jacked for now, but it hinted that the nights were much colder. If they were going to be here for a while he was going to need some kind of jacked.

 

He continued to let his mind wonder, thinking about other things like if there would be a witch in this town, or would they leave now to avoid the other Mikaelson’s? Could they get home? And how was everyone back home? Finally he got sick of listening to his own thoughts.

 

He stood up and walked to where the vampire was pacing. He placed himself in Kol’s path causing the vampire to stop abruptly.

 

“What now?” He asked.

 

He heard Kol growl at him, and this time the instinct to defend himself wasn’t there. He seemed to know the vampire wasn’t going to attack him.

 

Kol walked right up to Jeremy, placing them face to face. Jeremy noticed that they were almost the same height. He knew he stood at exactly six feet, he would bet Kol was only about an inch taller them him. Despite their closeness in height, Jeremy could help but feel that Kol was towering over him. He hated that part of him was started to get nervous. _He told himself it was nerves but there were a few other emotions that started to build. He ignored those._

 

He told himself it was nerves cause this was Kol and the vampire could kill him easy, and probably would try should the whim over take him.

 

“I don’t know, Gilbert. This is the closet village to where we showed up. I haven’t had a chance to see if there are any local witches here that might be able to help us. Or at least tell me, where I can find someone to help us. On top of that I have never in all my years as an immortal heard of a spell that could do something like this, so there is no promise that any witch I find can help us. O and now we have to avoid my bloody siblings.” Despite how hostile the rant came out, Jeremy was sure there was fear too. Kol was afraid they couldn’t get home. They were so close that Jeremy could feel Kol’s breath on his face.

 

He took a step back; the step seemed to snap Kol out of his anger. Jeremy took a few more steps away, he figured it was a good idea to keep space between them.

 

Kol sighed, “I guess we will have to just be careful until I have a plan.”


	7. Over Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol does a lot of thinking. Then he makes a mistake and face to face with a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Two in one night!!! Lol I just can't stop with this story.  
> Also i know the chapters are a little short but they seem to be growing longer as I go.

Kol POV

 

After rushing himself and Jeremy into the nearby woods to talk, he had taken them back to the Tavern. He very carefully found the owner and compelled the man to have their meals sent up to their room for the next few days. Kol wanted as little chance as possible to be seen.

 

Jeremy hasn’t been too happy about being locked in the room for the foreseeable future. But Kol was sure the young Gilbert would do as he was told, for now anyways.

 

Once they were in the room, Kol was glad that he had been thinking ahead. He pulled out the deck of cards and the chess board he had bought earlier in the morning. He had suspected they would be here for a while, and that Jeremy; a kid who was raised with television and video games, might need something to do.

 

He had originally hoped to only be playing these at night, when he wasn’t out looking for help and Jeremy wasn’t out exploring. At least they had something to pass the hour.

 

So he held up the Chess board and cards, looking at Jeremy.

 

He saw the young man roll his eyes and point to the chess board. Kol smiled, he had been playing this game for a centenaries, poor kid didn’t stand a chance.

 

The spent the remainder of the day playing Chess and different card games, some new ones that Jeremy taught Kol and some classics that Kol taught Jeremy. The only interruptions to their day had been for meals and bathroom breaks. Finally it was late enough for Kol to convince Jeremy to take a bath then to try and get some sleep.

 

Jeremy had fallen asleep about an hour ago, leaving Kol alone to lay on his bed to try to think and plan.

 

Kol couldn’t believe how this day had turned out. His plan had been to go shopping and then returning to take Jeremy out and show him around. He knew the younger man how to be curious to see how things worked in this time. Instead he had to find out that his family was here.

 

Not something he was expecting. It would make things more complicated. His younger self would probably be looking for witches, he always had a habit of finding as many as he could where ever he went. He liked learning from them and teaching them in return.

 

Plus Nik and Elijah would be hard to avoid. Nik was a paranoid control freak, so he always liked to know as much as he could about where he was and the people in the area he was staying. Elijah was the one that worried Kol the most, his older brother was to clever. He would sit back and watch, making mental notes about anything off and keeping an eye out for any potential trouble. Elijah was good at seeing things the others might have missed. Elijah was used to watching everyone assessing them making sure none of them were after his family. Kol suspect that Elijah would be looking out for Jeremy after running into him this morning. Jeremy had been right, there was no way his brother would have missed the nerves and fear.

 

Kol needed to find a witch, but looking local just became damn near impossible. His younger self had seen to that. But travelling farther away to locate one would be a problem, winter was coming. While he could travel without worrying about the cold, shelter, or food, Jeremy couldn’t.

 

He couldn’t leave Jeremy alone here; the kid was smart enough to fake somethings. But he didn’t know much and he would slip up eventually, and without knowing how long he would be gone Kol couldn’t take the chance that something could happened to the human.  

 

He was giving serious thought to turning Jeremy, it would solve serval problems. Yet despite the solved problems, he knew Jeremy would hate him for it and he didn’t want the kid to hate him.

 

Kol sighed and rolled over on his bed. He was now facing the other bed. He could see Jeremy tucked under the blanket breathing peacefully. Kol studied the young man’s face. He knew Jeremy was attractive; he had even flirted with him in Denver.

 

Jeremy had said he wasn’t interested in men, but that they could be friends. For a while Kol though the kid was just hiding, but over time Jeremy never gave in or flirted back. Kol always felt there was something more between them, but with Jeremy not making a move and knowing eventually his cover would be blown, Kol never really pushed it. But the last couple days were making him think maybe he should.

 

Ever since they arrived here the young hunter kept surprising him. First when he had trusted Kol not to kill any of the travelers. Then when he again showed trust when he let Kol drag him off into some unknown village, or when he left Kol alone with Amanda knowing he was going to feed from her.

 

One of the biggest shocks had come when he watched Jeremy relax into his younger self’s touch. Then Kol noticed the reactions at the store and in the woods. If he hadn’t seen the human relax at his touch earlier he might have mistaken the later reactions for something other then what they were. He might have read them as fear or nerves but they were definitely arousal and interest.

 

He could also tell Jeremy was trying to stop himself from reacting, which just made Kol want to push him more. And while Kol found all this intriguing and amusing he didn’t understand why the kid was reacting to him now and not before. Back when he was playing the human friend.

 

It was frustrating.

 

Kol gave up for the night. He wasn’t going to solve any of his problems right now. The thought about just going to bed but his brain wouldn’t stop working and he was hungry, so he got off the bed and snuck out quietly, careful not to wake Jeremy.

 

Once down stairs he saw several people in the common area, he debated just taking one of them and feeding quickly. But he already chanced that the night before with Amanda and knew it was a bad idea to do so again.

 

So he made his way outside. He stuck to the shadows and moved silently. It didn’t take him long to find someone who was wandering alone. It was a man probably about 30, who reeked of alcohol and was stumbling around. The smell made Kol grimace, but he was hungry and in a hurry, so he quickly grabbed the man and pulled him in to a gap between two buildings. It was dark enough that it would keep both of them hidden.

 

He faced the man, “You are fine; you will not scream and when I’m done you will not even remember this.” He compelled the man.

 

Once satisfied the man wouldn’t draw attention to them, he twisted the man so his chest was slammed against the wall. Kol pulled then man’s head to the side and sank his teeth into the soft flesh. He felt the warm blood fill his mouth and swallowed it. The taste and the warmth spreading through him cause him to moan.  He kept drinking.

 

Suddenly he felt a hand grip the back of his neck and he was suddenly violently ripped away from his meal. He was thrown hard enough that his back hit the next building. The man once released sagged and fell to the ground.

 

“Kol! That is enough,” a stern voice rang from the shadows in front of him. “Do you wish to draw attention to us?”  
 

 _“Shit! Shit! Shit!”_  Kol thought. _Why couldn’t it have been Jeremy that found him?_


	8. Hello Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol has a talk with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!! 
> 
> I love Elijah. I hope i did a good job with him. Let me know what you guys think.

Kol’s Pov

 

_“Shit! Shit! Shit!”_  Kol thought. _Why couldn’t it have been Jeremy that found him?_

 

Kol had hit the building hard enough that he didn’t land on his feet; instead he ended up on his ass in the dirt. He grunted and pulled himself into a sitting position. Once sitting up he watched his brother, pull the drunken man off the ground. Then the older original quickly gave the man some vampire blood to heal him and then sent the human home.  As soon as done his brother straighten up his clothes and stood facing Kol.

With his brother watching him, Kol pushed himself on to his feet. He thought about running off, but his brother was just as fast as him; he wouldn’t get far. Besides that would just make him look more suspicious and right now his brother didn’t seem to notice anything off about him.

 

“Ouch.” Was all Kol could think to say.

 

He heard his brother give an exasperated sigh, “Kol you were told to behave, with father hunting us we can’t afford to be noticed.”

 

_Seriously! How can shit keep getting worse?_

 

Kol knew that he had to think before speaking, if he said something wrong or acted out of character Elijah would notice. He was unsure what to say so he decided to play it safe and go with something he was sure he had said a million times through his life.

He let his body relax, he then moved so he was leaning his shoulder against the wall behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, and then he set his mouth into a very smug smirk.

 

“Come brother, I was just having a little fun.” He made sure to sound overly cocky.

 

The look Elijah shot at him easily read disdain, a look Kol had seen many times. Then Elijah quickly closed the distance between them.

Elijah’s hands quickly shot out grabbing Kol, one hand met his upper arm, while the other slammed him square in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. His body was slammed into the building behind him. Kol didn’t even think about what was happening he just acted on pure instinct; he started to fight and struggle against his brother.

The struggle didn’t last long, once Kol went to punch Elijah with his only free arm, Elijah removed his hand from Kol’s chest and pinned the Kol’s other arm against the wall.

 

Realizing he was stuck and that Elijah wasn’t going to let him go, so he stopped fighting. The two of them stood staring at each other. Elijah seemed to be waiting to see if Kol had really surrendered that easily, while Kol took the time to get his anger under control and remembered that he was supposed to be avoiding his brothers, not getting into a fight with one of them.

Kol let his body go lax and waited for whatever lecture was about to come at him.

 

“Now is not the time for your entertainment. Michael is close and I will not have you endangering us all.” Elijah spoke his words even but the threat of what would happen if Kol caused more problems was there.

 

“Relax brother, I’ll behave.” Kol said with a chuckle sounding like his usually reckless self.  He tried to ignore the fear that was building inside him. Kol was terrified of his father, all his siblings were. He couldn’t help feeling hopeless by his current situation. Time travel, his past self, his siblings, now his father, and making sure a very human Jeremy survived.

 

He pushed all that to the back of his mind, right now he had to focus on Elijah. He watched as his brother opened his mouth to say something more. But anything he was about to say was interrupted by the shuffling of feet a few feet away.

 

Kol’s had twisted to look at the opening between the buildings, and saw Elijah do the same. He only caught a glimpse of a figure quickly moving away. He couldn’t make much out other than a dark outline. _Probably just someone looking to avoid, what appears to be a fight,_ Kol hoped.

 

Kol felt Elijah release him. “Get home, soon.” Elijah said. Then he was gone.

 

Kol sagged against the wall and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. _What the hell am I going to do?_

 

“Well so much for avoiding them.” Kol’s head snapped back up. Jeremy was standing at the opening with his arms crossed over his chest. He heard Jeremy sigh, as the human let his arms drop to his side and started walking towards him.

 

“That was you….before?” Kol asked and let out a chuckle. Kol was grateful it was Jeremy and not someone else. A part of him had feared it was another of his siblings or worse his father.

Jeremy had approached the spot next to Kol and leaned against the wall.

 

“Yeah, I woke up and you were gone. Which you really need to stop doing,” Jeremy said with a pointed look. “I came looking for you. Though I heard your voice, turned the corner and damn near had a heart attack when I saw Elijah pinning you. So I moved away as fast as I could.” Kol liked the warmth he felt from Jeremy standing so close to him, he also couldn’t help but smile that the human came looking for him.

 

“I needed blood, thought I was careful enough. Guess not. And I will try to remember to wake you up from now one.” Kol pushed off from the wall, and started walking away. He started heading towards the tavern, with no doubt Jeremy would follow behind him. He smiled when he heard the sound of feet quickly moving behind him, then Jeremy was at his side walking in sync with him.

 

“We have a couple more problems to add to the already existing ones.” Kol quickly filled Jeremy in on what happened between him and his brother. They were almost at the door when he heard Jeremy stop walking.

He turned his head to look at his companion, because Jeremy was quickly becoming more to him the just a human or hunter.

 

“Why did you stop?” he asked.                           

 

“You do realize that, Elijah is probably going to tell Klaus about tonight. Then Klaus is going to yell at you right? Past you, the one that wasn’t in that alley feeding? They are going to know that something isn’t right, when he has no idea what that are going on about.”  Kol could hear Jeremy’s heartbeat, it was rapid and he could feel the panic coming off in waves.

 

“Relax mate, it will be okay.” While he made the promise he couldn’t help but feel how wrong he was.


	9. Breakfast with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has an interesting morning with Kol and Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW Chapter yay.
> 
> Also i named the town Sherborne, I know nothing about this place lol i googled older England towns and liked the name. 
> 
> This chapter was a little harder to write, i know where i want the story to go but i had a heard time setting it up.Anyways i hope you guys like this one.

Jeremy’s Pov

 

Once he and Kol returned to their room, Jeremy laid down and tried to fall back asleep. He had woken up earlier to go to the bathroom. He saw Kol’s empty bed, and after relieving himself had set out to find the original. It hadn’t taken him long, the sound of Kol’s voice in an alley grabbed his attention. He had been shocked to see Kol and Elijah fighting, but he quickly hid until he saw the older original leave.

 

So now back in the room, he had every intention of going back to sleep. He laid down and tried to relax. At some point he heard Kol, lay down and the damn vampire passed out almost immediately.

 

Jeremy tried getting his mind to shut off and but it seemed to keep worry about what the other Mikaelson’s where doing, and if they had talked about Kol. He really hoped Elijah felt the matter was over with and didn’t bring it up again; to either of his brothers.

 

Finally in the early hours of the morning, when it was still dark out, Jeremy gave up. He wasn’t going to get any more sleep tonight. When he was home if he couldn’t sleep he would play video games or draw. But he didn’t have any books and not sketch pad, so he figured a walk might help him relax.

 

He silently got his shoes on and made his way out of the room. As he closed the door, he thought about waking Kol up and letting him know he was leaving but figured the vampire would just follow him. So he didn’t. He needed a little space from Kol, especially if he wanted to clear his head. Kol seemed to be a distraction that Jeremy couldn’t figure out.

 

There wasn’t anyone else awake in the tavern as Jeremy made his way out. Once outside, Jeremy stepped into the cool air and shivered. He definitely was going to have to talk to Kol about getting heavier clothes.

 

While he walked he took in the village, well it was more of a small town. The street he was on held several different shops, plus the tavern they were sleeping in. He didn’t know what made the difference between a place being a village or a town. When they first got here, it seemed so small and so few people that Jeremy’s mind went straight to village, but after walking around a little and all the people he had seen earlier, he was leaning more towards town now.

 

As he made his way around the small town, he felt some of the tension leave his body. It felt good to just walk and see the sights. For the first time since he got here, he wasn’t freaking out or angry.

 

He left himself wander around until he could make out the light of the rising sun. Once he saw the sky start to light up, he knew he should get back the room.  As he entered the Tavern, he noticed people already moving around. Some of the other guests were making their way down for breakfast while the workers seemed to be rushing around making sure everything was clean and ready.

 

Of course right as he entered the room, he noticed Kol was gone. Jeremy sighed; Kol couldn’t seem to stay still long. He walked over to his bed and noticed a note on his pillow.

 

**‘ _So I’m not allowed to wander off, but you are?_**

**_Anyways heard rumor of a witch just outside of town,_ **

**_Going to see if other me has spoken to her._ **

**_Or if she can help us._ **

**_Left you some money,_ **

**_STAY OUT OF TROUBLE.’_ **

**_Kol._ **

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and picked up the coins, Kol had left next to the note. While he didn’t know much Kol had gave him a quick rundown of how the money worked. He didn’t feel confident enough to go shopping but if he got hungry he could pay for a meal without looking like an idiot.

 

While he had planned on coming back up here and taking a nap, he realized he still wasn’t tired and was starting to get hungry. Plus he wanted to explore a little more of the town. Hopefully today he could do so with any issues involving the original family.

 

Glancing again at the note, he picked up and pocketed the money then made his way back down the stairs into the common area. There were several people, all sitting around the few tables. Most were sitting in small groups, all eating and talking to each other. It made Jeremy feel lonely. He missed his sister and his friends.

 

Jeremy found an empty table and sat down. Almost as soon as he sat down Amanda was at the table.

 

“Hello.” She said smiling looking around the room.

 

“Hello.” Jeremy smiled back.

 

“Just you?” She asked looking a little upset.

 

Jeremy wanted to groan, that’s why she gave the room a once over she obviously had a crush on Kol. He shouldn’t have felt annoyed by it but he did. He also wanted to warn her off tell her something that would make her stay away from the vampire but thought better about it. That would just draw attention to them.

 

“Yes, my brother had things to do.” The pout on her face deepened.

 

“I’ll go get you breakfast.”  She didn’t even wait for him to respond just walked away from the table. Jeremy wasn’t sure how to feel about her clearly dismissive behavior. He knew he was good looking and could flirt just as well as Kol, but she clearly only had eyes for Kol.  He didn’t know why he kept thinking about it. It seemed stupid to be bothered by the fact that a girl who’s grandchildren where probably died by the time he was born wasn’t in to him.  

 

Amanda wasn’t gone long, she quickly returned with a plate of food and a drink. She sat them down and walked away without a word. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

Despite how the meal started Jeremy found himself enjoying breakfast. As he eat he watched the people around the room. There was a man and women and two small children, eating a couple tables way. The children weren’t too happy about being awake this early and where throwing a fit. It made Jeremy laugh. It seemed so normal, like something he would see at any restaurant back home.

 

While watching the family he started to relax laying on his arms, his food only half gone. He must have started to fall asleep at the table cause suddenly the seat next to him, scrapped the floor as someone pulled it from under the table.

 

The sudden noise caused him to jump.

 

As Kol sat down, Jeremy looked over and studied the original. It only took one quick once over for him to know it was past Kol and not his.

 

_His? Since when did he start thinking of him as his._

 

“Hello mate, you’re looking better today.”

 

“I..umm… Thanks.” Jeremy wanted to smack himself, he sounded like a moron.

 

Kol chuckled. “You seem to be half asleep, my friend.”

 

 _We are not friends!_ Jeremy bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something stupid.

 

“Umm yeah, trouble sleeping.” As he spoke, Kol reached over and started picking at the leftover food on Jeremy’s plate. _Get out of here, idiot!_

 

Jeremy had a flash of Denver, back before he knew Kol was a vampire and had thought they were friends. Kol would do the same thing when they were hanging out, never order anything to eat but pick at Jeremy’s plate.

 

“What was giving you trouble?” Kol asked still eating Jeremy’s food.

 

“Just missing home, I’m not a fan of new places.” He spoke without really thinking about it. Jeremy pushed his plate in front of Kol. He wasn’t going to eat any more of it anyways

 

Jeremy watched Kol smile at the plate, Kol then picked up the fork and started to eat the rest of the food. It disturbed him how little Kol seemed to change over time.

 

As Kol ate Jeremy realized maybe it probably wasn’t smart to just hand over his plate without saying anything or seeming upset that some stranger was eating his food. He was just to use to people doing that especially Kol. He should be avoiding him, not sharing his food. The vampire might see it as a friendly gesture or worse knowing Kol as Jeremy flirting.

 

Kol’s smile never left his face and he kept looking at Jeremy. It made him want to squirm in his chair, he knew he needed to get out of here and avoid the vampire.

 

“I should….” Jeremy was interrupted by another person sitting at his table. This time Jeremy almost couldn’t control the urge to smack his head on the table.  

 

Elijah seemed the same as ever, except his hair was long and pulled back into a pony tail. Elijah was wearing a suit; to Jeremy it was classic and elegant. He didn’t really know much about suits but he did know Elijah wore them well.

 

“Kol who is you’re new friend?” Elijah asked.

 

Kol eyed his brother, as if trying to figure out what he was doing here.

 

While to vampires stared at each other, Jeremy tried will everything he had to keep his heart steady and not give away and sign that he was freaking out. With Kol it was easy to forget that it wasn’t his Kol, it was easy to not freak out. But having them both here sitting with Elijah in front of him and Kol at his side, he felt trapped.

 

His mind said to remain calm and get out of here, but his body tensed ready to fight.

 

Kol seemed to grow bored with their staring game. “ This is..” Kol stopped and laughed. “ I haven’t gotten your name.” Both vampires’ eyes focused on Jeremy.

 

“Jeremy.” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat, “I’m Jeremy. I don’t remember if you gave your name?”

 

Kol was still chuckling, “Kol and this is my brother Elijah.”

 

“Nice to meet both of you.” He said politely.  

 

He really needed to get away from them, he had failed at keeping calm and his heart was beating fast, he could fill it pulsing throughout him. It sounded loud even to his human ears; no way would the two vampires miss it.

 

He kept trying to think of ways to excuse himself from the table that would upset or piss off either original.

 

“What are you doing in Sherborne Jeremy?” Elijah’s voice sounded so polite, but Jeremy could see the vampire’s eyes studying him.

 

“I thought you were eating alone, Mr. Gilbert.” Amanda’s voice came from behind him.

 

 Jeremy froze.


	10. Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Elijah have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gave me some trouble. I love Elijah but I had such a hard time writing him. There are a couple part i think could be better but over all i liked how this one turned out. Enjoy guys.

 

He had followed Kol out of the house. Something about last night was bothering him. He knew his brother, probably better than any of their other siblings, and Kol had acted off last night. He seemed to be forcing his normal attitude. He had been so mad that he didn’t think any about it at first, just yelled at Kol to get home and sped off.

 

But once home, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Kol was hiding something. So when he heard Kol get up early and make his way out of the house, he got up; got dressed and shadowed him.

 

He followed him through town and into the Tavern. He was a little surprised to see Kol sit down at a table with a human. The young man seemed startled at first but quickly relaxed. Elijah had seen the human before and it took only a minute for him to remember when.

 

_Him and Klaus where talking to owner of Tavern. Klaus was compelling the poor man to do something for him, Elijah hadn’t really been paying attention. He was looking around the room, when he heard someone’s heart beat pick up. Elijah knew fear when he heard it. Curious he had followed the sound, only to see a young man making his way down the stairs. While on the inside the young man’s heart was beating erratic, the outside seemed calm. He had spoken politely and then left._

 

Elijah had found it strange but Klaus had called his attention to something else and he had forgotten all about the human. Now seeing the human again with his brother, he remembers how scared he had been when he had seen them. Elijah suspected the human knew what they were. Now he had to know who he was and what he was up too.

 

As he approached the table, he saw Kol tense. Elijah smiled as his brother had noticed him, but the human hadn’t. So he pulled out a chair and sat down. Causing the human to look up at him, he young man’s eyes widen. Just for an instant then it was gone.

 

“Kol who is you’re new friend?” he asked. He was hoping to get the human to talk. Instead is brother glared at him. Elijah didn’t care that Kol didn’t want him here; he was more worried about protecting his family from any potential harm.

 

He glared back at Kol, waiting for his brother to give up. While staring at his brother, Elijah heard the humans breathing quicken and could smell the anxiety coming from him. He was about to break eye contact with Kol to watch the human; when Kol turned his eyes away. Kol went to introduce the human, but his idiot brother had never even asked the human his name. Elijah wanted to yell at him for being careless. Their father was hunting them and it was not beneath him to use humans to get to them.

 

Elijah watched as the human found his voice.

 

“Jeremy.” Elijah didn’t miss the humans voice crack, though his brother didn’t seem to notice. “I’m Jeremy.” Then Jeremy asked them their names. But something about the way he acted and looked told Elijah that he already knew who they were.  

 

Elijah held in his annoyance as his brother casually introduced them. He was really going to have to talk to his brother about his lack of self-preservation.

 

While the young Jeremy, tried to seem unfocused and even said it was nice to meet them, Elijah could feel the fear and tension radiating off him. As Elijah watched the human looked about to leap from the table and run. Elijah was a little impressed that the young man hadn’t tried to get away yet.

 

When neither his brother nor Jeremy said anything Elijah decided to try and gain some information while he could.

 

“What are you doing in Sherborne Jeremy?” He asked. To Elijah’s annoyance a young woman walked up behind Jeremy and interrupted them, “I thought you were eating alone, Mr. Gilbert.” She sounded angry.

 

What he saw next confirmed that the human was up to something. At the sound of the woman’s voice Jeremy had frozen. His heart beat intensified and his smell when from fear to pure panic.

 

Elijah didn’t give the human a chance to run, he looked at his brother, “Why don’t you stay and entertain this nice young woman.” He then walked around the table and took Jeremy’s arm and pulled him away. Once he dragged the human outside, he speed off towards the house.

 

He could feel the young man struggle and was surprised with the strength he possessed.

 

When he reached the house, he listened to see if Klaus was inside. He wasn’t. So Elijah opened the door and through the man against the nearest wall.

 

As Jeremy hit the wall Elijah quickly raced over and grabbed him by his throat. He held the man against the wall, and kept his hand just tight enough that it allowed the human to breath. Then he stared into the human’s eyes and pushed compulsion.

 

“Who are you?” Elijah commanded.

 

“Jeremy Gilbert.” Jeremy wheezed out. Jeremy had brought up his hand and was tried to prey Elijah’s’ fingers from around his throat. He wouldn't succeed so Elijah ignored him.

 

“What are you doing here?” He

 

The human laughed. Well he attempted to, it was constricted by Elijah’s grip but he could tell it was meant to be a laugh.

 

“I’m stuck here.” The human added after he stopped trying to laugh.

 

Elijah tightened his fingers. He didn’t find any of this amusing.

 

“What do you mean you are stuck here?”

 

He could hear the human gasping for air, trying to take in more air then Elijah’s hand would allow.

 

“I mean I’m stuck here, in this town in this……” the human tried to stop talking. Elijah watched as the human tried to fight the compulsion to answer. But he wouldn’t be able too. So Elijah just waited.

 

“In this time.” It came out low, a whisper that Elijah wasn’t sure he heard right. He grew angry that somehow the human fought the compulsion and lied. He wasn’t in the mood for stupid jokes. So he growled and let his eyes change, he could feel his eyes darken and take on their vampiric form, his fangs descended and he gave the human a slight shake.  

 

“What was that?” he growled.

 

“In this time, Elijah I’m telling the truth. You know I am. I can’t lie when being compelled!” The human was shaking under his hand. His terror had caused his body to shake beyond his control.

 

There was no way this human would be joking right now. The boy was beyond scared. Elijah was confused but there was something about the familiar way Jeremy said his name. Like he knew him that caused Elijah to loosen his hand and let the young man fall on to his knees.

 

“You will explain to me what you are talking about. Or I will kill you. Do you understand?” he said, walking a short ways away from the man. He entered the room behind the wall Jeremy had just been pinned. The room had a small bar area, so while Elijah let Jeremy catch his breath he poured them both a drink.

 

He then sat down on one of the chairs in the room. There were a couple chairs around a small wooden table that his family used when they needed to discuss anything of importance.

 

As he waited he sipped his drink. He didn’t have to wait long, before he heard the young man raise to his feet and walk into the room. He heard Jeremy stop for a second then sigh and sit down in the chair right across from Elijah. The human didn’t pick up the drink Elijah had placed on the table for him. Instead he pulled himself back into the chair as far as he could go.

 

“You are not going to believe this but here goes nothing.” Then to Elijah’s shock, Jeremy told him a story about how the young human and a future version of Kol had woke up here. Neither of them knows where they were, until Kol had figured it out, that they were in the past. Now they were hiding out in town pretending to be brothers, while his Kol tried to find a witch that had the power to help them get back to their own time.

 

“You met my Kol last night. You caught him feeding. The only way I can prove any of this is for you to ask your Kol what he was doing last night? Or ask the girl at the Tavern about my brother.” Jeremy added at the end of his story. The human had never touched his drink and was currently staring at his own shoes.

 

Elijah needed time to think about what he just heard, and he need to talk to his little brother. So he rose to his feet and didn’t miss the flinch that ran through Jeremy.

 

“Stay here, while I speak to Kol. If Klaus comes back before I do...tell him you are my guest.” Jeremy looked up at him and nodded.

 


	11. Journals and Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Jeremy talk. Jeremy meets Klaus and Kol and Elijah come face to face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> This chapter has Jeremy,Kluas, Elijah and Kol. :) 
> 
> Sorry its been a few days, I have a couple original story's i'm working on and one of them just seemed to take over my mind that last few days. But I finally have a new chapter for you guys!!! Hope you like it.
> 
> Also I have no to beta read this for me. So If anyone is interested please let me know. I am shity at grammar lol.

 

Jeremy pov

 

He waited tell he was sure Elijah was gone before he picked up the glass in front of him and downed it. It burned the whole way down his throat. Once it was empty he placed the glass back on the table and stood up.

He wasn’t sure what to do to pass the time, but leaving would be a bad idea. So he walked around the room Elijah had left him in. Besides the sitting area and the bar the one wall was lined in books, so Jeremy made his way over to look at them.

There were several in different languages and a few that looked like journals.  Jeremy scanned the journals looking too see if any caught his attention. He picked up one and opened it,

 

“ _Klaus has become even more angry. Running from our father has made him more distant and less trusting, even towards his own family. I fear I may not be able to reach him.”_

 

Jeremy closed the journal. Last thing he wanted was Elijah coming back and catching him reading that. He placed it back onto the shelf and pulled down another one. The next two journals were also Elijah’s and then one that belonged to Rebeca before he opened one that was defiantly Kol’s.

 

_”The witches here practice ancestral magic. While I find it interesting the witches only seem to be allowed to use spells and magic their ancestors allow them. Not very helpful for some of the things I wish to learn. Maybe I will stay around and see what they are capable of.”_

 

He returned to the chair he was in earlier and started skimming over a couple pages. He was so caught up reading that he never heard anyone enter the house let alone the room.

 

“Who are you?” A voice suddenly asked behind him.

 

Jeremy leaped out of the chair and spun around, looking at the entrance to the room he saw Klaus leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a grin that seemed to say he was amused with scaring Jeremy. The original looked relaxed as if finding some stranger in his house didn’t bother him at all.

Jeremy knew that Klaus was powerful enough that not many people posed a threat but the man’s ego was ridiculous.

 

“I’m Jeremy. I was here with Elijah but he had to go do something. He asked me to wait here.” For the first time in the last few days that Jeremy’s heart wasn’t going crazy. He was sure that Klaus would just leave him be since Elijah had brought him here. He was happy not being afraid. He was sick of fearing everything, sick of feeling weak and intimidated by the vampires.

 

“Did he now?” Jeremy knew it was rhetorical. Klaus was already moving away from the door and towards the bar.

 

As Jeremy watched Klaus pour himself a drink, he hid the journal he was reading under the cushion of the chair he was sitting in earlier. Once the book was hidden he went back to pacing in front of the bookshelf.

After a few minutes the awkward silence and the feel of Klaus’s eyes on him was starting to make Jeremy uneasy.

He tried to ignore the original, but he could feel Klaus eye’s on his back as he looked over the bookshelf. Finally he grabbed a book at random and returned to his seat. He opened to book and tried to focus on it but the words didn’t stick. He had read the same line a few times before he slammed the book shut and looked at Klaus.

 

“Are you just going to stand there watching me tell Elijah gets back?” He glared.

 

Klaus’s face broke into a grin and he chuckled, “I might.” Jeremy sighed.

 

“So…” Jeremy didn’t really know what to say but sitting in silence was going to drive him up the wall.

 

Klaus laughed again. “How do you know Elijah?”

 

“Um…we just met recently.” He stuttered, not sure what the best answer would be.

 

They locked gazes. Jeremy was trying to see if Klaus was suspicious.

 

“We met at the Tavern brother, please stop trying to scare the young man.” Elijah said from the door way. Jeremy felt himself relax.

 

He saw Klaus looked between the two of them as if trying to figure something out. After a quick look he pushed himself away from the bar and walked out of the room.

 

“Your timing is awesome.” Jeremy said once Klaus was out of sight.

 

Elijah smiled.

 

“We should talk. Let’s go outside for a walk.” Elijah turned and walked out of the room.

 

Jeremy looked back at the cushion he had hidden the book and then at the door. He quickly ran over and grabbed the book. Once he had it hidden under his shirt, he jogged out of the room to catch up with Elijah.

 They walked for a few minutes until Jeremy could no longer see the house. Then Elijah turned around and faced him.

 

“I spoke with Kol. You were right he did not know anything about the events from last night. That leads me to believe you. Know I would like to speak to this other Kol.” Elijah’s voice as calm.

 

“He went out earlier to look for a witch he heard about. I don’t know when he will be back.”

 

“Alright, let’s get you back to the tavern and we can wait for him.” Elijah took a hold of Jeremy arm and speed them back not just to the Tavern but the room Jeremy and Kol were staying in.

 

Jeremy laughed inside his head at how much the brothers were alike. “I wonder if they even know it.” He thought to himself.

 

“So now what?” he asked sitting down on his bed. The book under his shirt was digging into his skin, but Jeremy didn’t want Elijah to see it. So he ignored the uncomfortable poking.

 

“You can tell me how you and Kol know each other?” Elijah said taking a seat on the other bed.

 

Jeremy’s breath caught.

 

“Umm… that’s a long complicated story. Plus isn’t it like dangerous for you to know about your future?” Jeremy asked hoping it was true.

 

Elijah eyed him. “So you know me as well?”

 

“Let’s just say I know your family.” Jeremy said.

 

Again Elijah studied Jeremy but he didn’t say anything.

 

They had been sitting in silence for a while when the door to the room burst open.

 

“Idiot!! My idiot younger self went and killed the only witch nearby, I swear……” Kol stopped.

 

“Elijah?” He asked shocked, then whipped his head to look at Jeremy.

 

“What happened?” He asked.

 

“I compelled some answers out of your young friend.” Elijah replied. He stood up and walked towards Kol. Jeremy watched as Elijah circled Kol. The older original looking over his younger brother, once he was done he stepped back.

 

“Well it seems he was telling the truth.” Elijah said.

 

“Wait? Compelled?” Jeremy heard Kol mutter. Then he saw Kol look at him then back at his brother. Then suddenly Kol was in front of him pulling him to his feet. Jeremy felt the book under his shirt fall and hit the ground. Jeremy looked down at the book trying to think of an excuse for having it. His attention was broken when he felt two fingers grab his chin and force his face up. Jeremy tried to shake his head out of Kol’s hand but the vampire wasn’t letting go.

 

Instead Kol started him in the eye. “ Kiss me.” Jeremy felt the compulsion go through him and then suddenly his lips where on Kol’s. The kiss didn’t last long before Kol pulled him off and pushed him back onto his bed. Kol was smirking down at him.

 

“Well that’s interesting.” Kol said still staring at him. Jeremy watched as Kol knelt down and picked up the book. No once did Kol’s eyes leave Jeremy’s.

 

“Why is that interesting Kol?” Elijah asked moving to stand next to his brother. Jeremy watched Kol eyed the book and then toss it on the bed next him.

 

Jeremy ignored the book landing next to him. He was shocked and not just from the kiss. He had forgotten that compulsion wasn’t supposed to work on him. He was too busy freaking out when Elijah had used it on him. But now after Kol pointed it out, he remembered that compulsion didn’t work on hunters.

 

“Jeremy is a hunter.” Kol said without taking his eyes of Jeremy. As much as Jeremy wanted to deny it, the look Kol was giving him was starting to get to him. He felt his face flush. He tried picturing anything but the smirking vampire. It wasn’t working. He could also see Kol’s mind working.

 

He didn’t doubt that the only reason Kol hadn’t used compulsion on him since they arrived here was because it shouldn’t have work. But know Jeremy had a weakness Kol could use to his advantage. And from the look on Kol’s face, Jeremy wasn’t sure that everything Kol wanted had to do with getting them home.

 

Jeremy’s eyes were torn away from Kol's when he heard Elijah move.


	12. A small fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah reacted to finding out Jeremy is a hunter.   
> And Jeremy reacts to the Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this one is a little short.   
> I need a beta for this story if anyone is interested.  
> Please enjoy.

Kol's pov

 

He heard his brother move and quickly placed himself in front of him. He was now standing face to face with Elijah. His brother’s eyes had darkened and his fang had come out. Elijah was posed to attack Jeremy. Jeremy who was behind Kol and who’s breathing had started to speed up. Both the Vampire and the Hunter seemed ready to fight. Kol rolled his eyes.

 

“Easy brother, he isn’t here to kill us.” Elijah’s body was tense. “Elijah brother please, trust me. Jeremy is not a threat. Besides somethings off with him anyways he can be compelled remember?” Kol reasoned.

 

Elijah’s eye’s roamed over his shoulder, Kol knew his brother well enough to know that the other original was sizing up the young man, trying to see if Jeremy was a threat. Kol watched as Elijah relaxed. Once Elijah relaxed so did Kol. His brother put his hands up to show he meant no harm and stepped away from Kol and Jeremy.

 

Kol heard Jeremy release a breath behind him.The room fell into a tense silence.

 

Suddenly the silence was broken by Jeremy.

 

“Kol! What the hell was that?” The hunter demanded. “You kissed me!”

 

Kol was still watching his brother but he heard Jeremy get to his feet. Then he felt Jeremy’s hand on his shoulder turning to pull him around. 

 

Kol raised his eyebrow to Elijah, silently asking him if he was going to interfere. His brother waved his hand at him and then sat down on the bed.

 

One Elijah was seated Kol let his body be moved. He was looking at a very pissed off Gilbert. He smiled. He liked seeing Jeremy worked up.

 

“Well?” Jeremy asked. Jeremy’s arms were at his side, his hands where clenched and shaking.

 

“Technically mate you kissed me.” He said smug.

 

He really should have expected the sudden punch to the face. Kol felt Jeremy’s fist hit is face and he stumbled back. The hunter was quick to follow the step and punch Kol again. This time Jeremy’s fist hit him in his stomach. Causing the vampire to gasp, Kol felt his annoyance grow.

 

As fond as he had become of the human, he wasn’t going to let him keep hitting him. Kol knew Jeremy wasn’t upset about the kiss; he was upset that he had liked it.  Kol had smelt the slight hint of arousal when their lips had touched.

 

When Jeremy moved to land a third punch Kol used his speed to his advantage. Kol growled and quickly grabbed both of Jeremy’s arms and slammed the human into that nearest wall. He heard the body under his release a breath at hitting the wall. Kol then moved his legs to pin Jeremy’s so the hunter couldn’t kick him. He now had Jeremy completely pinned against the wall.

 

“Done mate?” He asked once Jeremy quit fighting against his hold.

 

Jeremy nodded.

 

“Good.” Kol said as he released his hold and stepped away.

 

“You’re an asshole mate.” The mate had been sarcastic and cause Elijah to chuckle from where he was seated. Jeremy made his way to the bed room door. The hunter stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

Kol turned to face his brother. Elijah was smiling at him.

 

“It seems that you will never change.” Elijah said amused and gestured for Kol to sit with him.

 

Kol sat at the end of the bed leaning against the wall.

 

“Now that his gone off. Tell me what do you remember about this time?” Elijah asked.

 

“Nothing I tried remember this place when me and Jer first got here but nothing about it seemed familiar.” Kol sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m starting to think, it had to do with the magic, like I’m not allowed to remember being here so that I can’t mess with shit.” 

 

“That makes sense actually.” Elijah commented. “I will tell you this, father is close behind us. We probably won’t be staying here much longer. Klaus is paranoid and you….” Kol opened his eyes at his brother’s pause.

 

“If you think it’s weird for you, try being me and seeing myself walking around.” Kol said with a small chuckle.

 

Elijah nodded. “Well you are making it impossible to blend it.”

 

“I always did. Do you have an idea of how long you will be here?” Kol asked.

 

“I am not sure. Klaus wants to be gone soon.” Elijah stood up and walked over and opened the door.

 

“You would do well to be getting out of town as well little brother.” With that Elijah walked out.

 

With Elijah and Jeremy gone Kol laid flat on his bed. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

 

He thought about his day and how it had mostly been a waste. It had taken him a while to find the witches house and when he finally did he could smell the blood before he reached the door. He had gone into the house without a problem, so he knew she was dead. She had been middle aged, her body on the kitchen table with her throat bitten into. He knew his kills when he saw them. Frustrated he started a fire and watched as the whole house went up.

 

Then he had made his way back to the room and had been shocked to see Elijah there.

 

The only two good things that had come from the day was that he now knew that Jeremy could be compelled and that Jeremy had liked the kiss despite how angry he had acted.

 

Kol smiled. He would defiantly have to work on getting Jeremy to admit it.

 

He must have drifted off because he woke up sometime later to Jeremy slamming the door again.

 

“You’re going to break that if you keep slamming it.” He said without opening his eyes.

 

“Whatever.” The human mumbled.

 

Kol listened as Jeremy removed his shoes and over shirt and crawled into his bed.

 

Kol opened his eyes and rolled onto his side. Him and Jeremy were both on their sides facing each other.

 

 “Jer, are you really that mad?”

 

Jeremy ignored him and rolled away so that his back was now facing Kol. Kol would have laughed at the childish act but he didn’t want Jeremy to get any madder.

 

Kol rolled back on to his back and stared at the ceiling.

 

He needed to figure out what he and Jeremy would do about Mikael and he needed to find another witch.

 

He didn’t like the idea of leaving this town. This is where the spell brought them what if they had to be here to get back. But if staying was too dangerous they would have to leave.

 

His mind kept working over everything until he fell asleep.


	13. Vervain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy tries looking for some Vervain and has a talk with Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry its been a few days. Life seems to keep sidetracking me.   
> But I got two chapters done tonight!! 
> 
> This chapter seems to bother me i'm not sure what it is i don't like but if i figure it out i might rewrite this one. 
> 
> Please Enjoy. 
> 
> Also i could really use a beta.

 

Jeremy’s Pov

 

When Jeremy woke up the next morning Kol was already gone. He didn’t know what to do about the original; the whole kiss thing had taken him by surprise. He always knew Kol was a flirt but he never expected the vampire to actually make a move, especially in front of his brother.  

 

Worse was he liked it. He had felt heat course through his body and to his embarrassment he had started to get hard. If Kol hadn’t pulled away first, Jeremy wasn’t sure he would have stopped. Jeremy had always been a little attracted to Kol. He had figured out in high school that he liked both boys and girls. While he knew he was attracted to boy’s he never had the courage to act on it.

He had been tempted in Denver with Kol, back before he knew that his friend was really an Original vampire there spying on him for Klaus. Jeremy sighed and placed his head in his hands. “Stupid vampires.”

 

He put thoughts of Kol and the kiss out of his head. He walked over to his bag at the end of the bed and pulled out a change of clothes. He would have to ask Amanda about getting his others washed.

Once he was dressed he pocketed his money and headed out.

He had one thing on his mind, he needed to find vervain. No way was he letting Kol compel him again.

 

 

A few hours later Jeremy was frustrated. He had walked into every shop he could find and none of them had the stupid purple flower. He was walking without any real direction, trying to think of something else that could help or somewhere else to find some. When he finally looked around to see where he was he realized he had walked to the edge of town and that he was in front  of the house the Mikaelson where staying in.

He had no intention of coming here but now that he was in front of the house he realized Elijah might know where he could find some vervain. Hopefully the older original would help him.

As he knocked on the door he realized he had no idea if it was okay to just show up at someone’s house in this time, or if it was considered rude.

Since he had already knocked it was too late to leave. He didn’t have to wait long before Elijah opened the door and didn’t seem surprised to see Jeremy.

 

“Mr. Gilbert, How can I help you?” Elijah sounded so polite it made Jeremy chuckle.

 

“Umm can we talk?” The  _in private_  went unsaid but Jeremy could tell that he was understood.

 

“Follow me.” Elijah said stepping out from the door way and closing the door. The vampire took the same walk they had before. Taken them far enough from the house that they weren’t over heard.

 

 

When they reached were they were headed, Elijah leaned against a tree while Jeremy paced.

 

“I was hoping that you…. had some vervain?” Jeremy was staring at his feet. He didn’t know how Elijah would react to the question but he knew that out of all the siblings he was the only that might give him some.

 

He heard laughing and brought his head up to look at the vampire.

 

“It’s not funny.” He mumbled while waiting for the laughing to stop, he started looking around him.

 

“I suspected that would be why you visited. I may have some. But I would like to know first is do you want it for protection from vampires or protection from Kol?” It took everything Jeremy had not to look at the vampire. Jeremy kept his face turned away trying hiding his face as he could feel the heat in his checks making him blush.

 

He would so worried about keeping his face hidden that he didn’t hear Elijah move. Not until his shoulders where grabbed and he was spun around. He tried to wriggle out of the hold but it was no use, that vampire wasn’t letting go.

 

“Kol seems taken with you, and it’s astonishing. I have never seen him look at someone like I have seen him look at you. And it just isn’t your Kol. I saw the way my Kol was watching you the other morning. My brother it seems has found someone to care for. And from the way you reacted to him I would say you feel the same. So why young hunter are you scared of acting on it?” One of Elijah’s hands released Jeremy’s shoulder only to grab his chin and force Jeremy to look at him.

 

Jeremy shuddered, having Elijah look at him like that was intense and a little nerve wrecking.

 

 

“I…it’s complicated.” Jeremy wanted to shout and tell the vampire he had no idea what he was talking about, but something about standing there eye to eye made Jeremy unable to move. It wasn’t compulsion Jeremy would be able to feel that but there was something holding him in place.

 

“Most things in life are.” Elijah relaxed the hand holding Jeremy’s shoulder but the one on his chin stayed firm.

 

“You two appear to care for each other and that is rare enough to find. I’ll give you the vervain to protect you but I insist you go back to your room and really think about how you feel about Kol.” With that Elijah let him go and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand full of the small purple flower.

 

Jeremy’s shoulders slumped as he reached out and took the flower from the vampire. He did not look at the original again as he walked away.

 

As he walked back towards town he could not help but be confused. He was drawn to Kol and had been since he had met the smug vampire, but he felt more relaxed and comfortable around Elijah. The two seemed complete opposites yet for some reason Jeremy felt himself being pulled towards both of the brothers.  

 

“I’m so fucked.” He whispered.

 

Once he made it back inside his and Kol’s room he noticed that Kol’s bed was still made. So the youngest original had not come back while he was out.

Jeremy found a small cup sitting on the table and took it to the bathroom. As he took a bath he left a piece of cloth in the cup with the handful of vervain, letting the cloth soak in the infused water.

 

While relaxing in the tub Jeremy smiled, bath’s had never really been his thing but since being here and not having access to a shower he found he was starting to enjoying just relaxing in the warm water. Lying back with his eyes closed his stomach suddenly growled reminding him that he had not eaten today. He would have to make his way down stairs and eat.

 

Jeremy sighed. He did not like being in the common area Amanda always seemed annoyed when it was him instead of Kol, and he always felt so out of place just being in there.

Normally Kol would get them food which Jeremy would then eat in the room. But with Kol still out doing whatever Jeremy would have to at least go down to collect a plate of food. With his stomach growling at him again he decided bath time was over.

 

He pushed himself to his feet and stepped out of the tub. His clothes where sitting on a stool next to the tub. Getting dressed quickly Jeremy reached for the cup holding the vervain. He pulled the small cloth out and tired it around his wrist. The vervain made him feel better but he wasn’t sure if it was because it gave him some protection from compulsion or because it would stop Kol from making him kiss the vampire again. Thinking back to what Elijah said early Jeremy shuttered. He really was not sure which reason was more important to him.

 

Later that night Jeremy made his way back to his room, he had spent the last couple hours in the common room eating and then playing cards with a small group of men. They had all been drinking and Jeremy could feel the dizzying effect from drinking more then he should have.

 

He winced from pain that came from the beginning of a headache as he opened the room door. He was a little surprised Kol was still out, but he figured the vampire would be back soon.

Jeremy didn’t even bother removing his shoes or jacket before falling on to his bed and passing out.

 


	14. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is not having a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night!!!
> 
> Okay i really like this chapter. 
> 
> Some of this might seem a little out of character for Elijah but i really think he would do something like this for one of his brothers. He just cares so much about saving them and making them happy. Hope you guys agree. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Still looking for a beta.

 

Jeremy's Pov

 

It was the next night that Jeremy really started to worry. He hadn’t seen Kol since the night before and it was not like Kol not to show up and check on him. Jeremy had spent most of the day in the common room watching for Kol determined not to miss the vampire coming in.

But the original never showed. Now it was dark out and Jeremy was sitting in their small room staring at the door willing Kol to walk in.

When he started to drift off to sleep he told himself that Kol would be there in the morning but if he was not then he would head to the Mikaelson house and ask Elijah for help.

As soon as Jeremy woke up the next morning he started to panic. Kol’s bed was still untouched. He quickly changed his clothes and put his shoes on and ran all the way to the Mikaelson’s front door.

He banged on the door, expecting Elijah to answer the door, instead he was greeted but a very annoyed looking Klaus.

 

“Shit.” He cursed. He heart was pounding and he was having a hard time breathing.

 

“Umm sorry….. I did not mean to wake up…… or anything. I’m looking for Elijah.” He said between gasps of breath. Please let him be here, Jeremy begged in his head.

 

Klaus stared at him, and Jeremy could swear he could his hear his thoughts. Klaus looked one move away from snapping his neck. Jeremy gulped and took a step back.

Luckily instead of killing him Klaus laughed.

 

“You seem uneasy my friend.” Klaus smirked taking a step towards him.

 

“Niklaus! That is enough.” Elijah voice came from somewhere inside the house.

 

Jeremy let out a breath, “Thank you Elijah from the awesome timing again.” He thought. He did not take his eyes off Klaus once while waiting for Elijah to come out. Elijah finally appeared at the door and beckoned for Jeremy to follow him and they once again headed off away from the house.

 

As they walked away, Jeremy looked back and could see Klaus standing on the porch watching them.

Once far enough away Jeremy started talking.

 

“Kolismissing!” It came out fast and panicky, he had some much energy he was just started pacing.  

 

“Please try that again.” Elijah asked stepping to block his path.

 

Jeremy took a breath trying to calm down.

 

“Kol I think his missing! I haven’t seen him since the night we were all in the room. And I’m really starting to freak out.” Jeremy moved around Elijah and kept pacing. He felt like he would explode if he stopped moving. He had no idea what to do without Kol. Kol was the one with magic know how. Jeremy was scared he would never get home without his help, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself he was worried about the stupid vampire.

 

He heard Elijah make a sound somewhere better a sigh and a groan.

 

“I am afraid I have more unsettling news. Klaus has decided we are leaving tonight. His sources say our father is nearby. I was getting ready to head to town to tell both you and Kol.”

 

Jeremy felt his stomach drop and his knees buckled. Though he never hit the ground, as soon as his knees gave out two arms wrapped around his waist and caught him.

 

Elijah gently placed him on the ground without letting go.

 

Jeremy processed this all in the back of his mind, but mostly his mind was screaming that Mikael was nearby and Kol was missing.

 

Jeremy felt himself move closer to Elijah seeking some kind of comfort. It took him several minutes to find his voice, “Do you think he……got Kol?” it came out broken and whispered.

 

Elijah’s arms tightened, “I do not know. My brother is sneaky, clever and resourceful but my father is cruel and determined. Right now we have to hope that Kol is off looking for a witch and that my father is more focused on Klaus than anyone else.”  Despite saying he was hoping Kol was okay, Jeremy could hear the worry in Elijah’s voice.

 

“I do not know what to do.” Jeremy mumbled.

 

“For now head back to the room, hopefully this worry is for nothing. I’ll see if I can convince Klaus to stay a little longer.”

 

He was pulled to his feet and then Elijah’s arms disappeared. He’s legs felt shaking but he straighten himself and when he felt in control he looked at Elijah.

 

“And if he says no?”

 

“I’ll figure something out.” Elijah moved closer and placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

“Jeremy.” Calm washed over Jeremy, it was the first time Jeremy could remember since meeting Elijah that the vampire had addressed him by his first name and it helped ground him. “It will be okay, we will think of something.”  

The walk back to the Tavern felt like it took ages to Jeremy. His head kept coming up with images of Mikael killing or torturing Kol. If he wasn’t seen those images he was trying to understand his emotions. If you would have told him two weeks ago he would be worried about Kol Mikaelson, he would have laughed. But now here he was actually freaking out and concerned about the vampire who at one point was trying to cut off his arms.

Once he was back in his room, he felt exhausted despite the only having been up for a couple hours.

As he laid down on Kol’s bed, he once again prayed that when he opened his eyes Kol would be back.

 

 

The sound of the door slamming into the wall snapped him out of his nap.

He jerked up into a sitting positions hoping it was Kol, but instead he say Elijah speed across the room. The original picked up Jeremy’s bag and shoes. The shoes where quickly thrown at Jeremy.

 

“Put those on.” Elijah said as he speed around the room shoving things into the bag.

 

Jeremy still half asleep slipped the shoes one and stood up feeling very confused.

 

“Did you find Kol? Is he okay?” He asked trying to get the vampire to tell him what the hell was going on.

 

The original stopped moving around and gave the room a once over. Jeremy watched him waiting for Elijah to say something. Once Elijah seemed satisfied he suddenly placed himself in front of Jeremy, he was to close so Jeremy tried to take a step back. But Elijah caught his wrist and locked eyes with him.

 

“Elijah what’s going on?” Jeremy asked starting to get a little scared.

 

“I looked every I could today for Kol and I tried to convince Klaus to stay longer, unfortunately it seems that Mikael is here in town. So we are leaving now.” Jeremy’s had got a horrible feeling when Elijah said “We.”

He pulled his arm away from Elijah’s grip.

 

“Well then it was nice meeting you, I’ll see you in a like hundred years. Bye.” Jeremy tried stepping farther away from Elijah but his legs hit the bed.

He watched as Elijah sighed. The vampire looked resigned and guilty. It was a look he hadn’t seen on Elijah before and it make his stomach uneasy.

 

“Elijah, I don’t know what you think is going to happen here. But I am not leaving Kol!” Jeremy felt his voice raise and he started to shout. “We don’t know if his dead and I’m not just going leave with you until I know.” He took a breath and lowered his voice. “Mikael has no reason to even look at me so I’ll be okay.”

He was still watching Elijah unsure of what had the vampire looking so guilty.

 

Elijah moved closer to Jeremy, “I had a feeling that you were going to say that. I’m sorry.” As Elijah said sorry he raised his hand and in his fingers was the vervain cloth Jeremy had been wearing.

 

Jeremy felt himself grab his wrist which was now bare. He felt his panic come back as he tried to look for something to help him. He didn’t want to hurt Elijah but he knew staking the vampire wouldn’t kill him just put him down long enough so that he could run.

 

“Elijah. Please don’t do this.” Jeremy begged, still looking around the room. The vampire didn’t say anything; he seemed to be waiting for something.

 

 Ignoring the vampire Jeremy kept looking then he saw it, the cup with vervain into it. Jeremy angled his body ready to move.

 

“Elijah I can’t leave Kol.” Once he said Kol, Jeremy through himself towards the table.

 

Unfortunately that seemed to be what the vampire was waiting for. Once Jeremy moved away from the bed, he was slammed into by the vampire.

 

Jeremy hit the ground and tried to get back to his feet, but Elijah was faster. The vampire flipped him onto his back and sat on top of him. Both of Jeremy’s arms were pinned over his chest. Once the arms where in place Elijah held them with one hand while the other grabbed Jeremys chin and held his head still.

 

Jeremey was trapped.

 

“Please don’t.” Jeremy begged.   

 

“Stop.” Elijah commanded.

 

With one word all the struggle went out of him.

 

“Jeremy.” The vampire sighed.

 

“I cannot leave you here. You are important to Kol and he would not want you left somewhere there was danger. So you are coming with us. I left a note down stairs under the name Gilbert so only Kol will know to look for it. I told him which way we are headed and that you are with us. Hopefully he is well and will follow soon.” Jeremy wanted to fight. He wanted to wait here. But the compulsion wouldn’t let him.

 

“You will stop fighting me. You will come with me and you won’t try to run away. I’ll give you back you’re vervain to protect you from my siblings but you will still listen to me.  Now we need to leave.” Jeremy watched Elijah gracefully get back on his feet. Then there was a hand in front of him. Jeremy let Elijah help him to his feet. The second Jeremy was on his feet he slammed his fist into Elijah’s face.

 

He didn’t wait to see the vampire’s reaction just picked up his bag and headed out of the room. He wished he would have hit Elijah then run but the compulsion wouldn’t let him.

 

He walked out of the Tavern and stopped. Elijah wasn’t far behind him. Once Elijah stepped beside him the vampire held out the piece of cloth.

 

Jeremy took it and tried it around his wrist again. Elijah started to walk away.

 

Jeremy followed cursing compulsion under his breath. After a few steps Jeremy looked back at the building. He prayed that this was the right thing to do and that he wasn’t abandoning Kol.


	15. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is stuck in a small space with the Originals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this has taken a while and sorry its short. But life as been shitty and I haven't had time to write.

Chapter 15: Road Trip

Jeremy's Pov

 

Elijah hurried them through town using the dark alleys and shadows to make sure they remained unseen. When finally reached the end of town; the opposite end to when the Vampires had been staying, Jeremy stopped. The sight in front of him almost made him laugh. He wasn’t sure what he had been excepting when Elijah told him they were leaving, but the sight of Kol sitting on a large horse drawn carriage was not even on the list, nor was seeing Klaus petting the horses.

 

Jeremy had never seen a real carriage before at least not one that wasn’t in a movie, and it was a  strange sight to see. When they walked up to the carriage both Kol and Klaus turned towards them. Kol just ran his eyes of Jeremy and turned away. Klaus raised his eyebrow and stared at them.

 

“He is my guest, and he is coming with us.” Elijah said emphasizing the word guest. 

Klaus just nodded and went back to petting the horse, an image Jeremy was sure he would never forget.  Jeremy felt Elijah tug at the bag he was holding so he let it go and watched as the vampire took the bag and placed it in a truck that was tied to the back of the carriage. Then Elijah was walking back towards him.

Jeremy was still pissed at the original. So he just glared at him. Elijah either didn’t notice the glare or didn’t care instead in approached Jeremy grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him into the carriage.

 

“Thought I was a guest….” Emphasizing guest the same way Elijah had before. “People normally don’t manhandle their guests.” The only respond he got from Elijah was the carriage door slamming shut. “Or kidnap them.” He mumbled to the closed door.

 

Being alone in the carriage gave him a chance to look around. There wasn’t much to see. Two long benches sitting across from each other, both covered in some kind of soft fabric. The bench in front of him had a small chest or trunk in front of it. Jeremy got off his seat and moved across to small space.

 

When he opened the chest he sighed. Blood. He should have guessed. There were small jars each full of the thick red liquid. He closed the lid and moved back to where he was sitting before.

 

He sat there in silence for a while. He couldn’t hear the vampires so he didn’t know why there were still sitting around. Twice he almost got up and opened the door but both times a small voice in his head said that pissing off Elijah before being trapped in a small space with him for god only knows how long wasn’t a smart idea.

 

After a while Jeremy closed his eyes and rest his head against the side of the carriage and fell asleep.

 

He was awoken some time later but Klaus and Elijah sliding into the carriage. Elijah placed himself on the same bench as Jeremy while Klaus sat on the other one. Once both vampires where seated inside Elijah gave a small tap on the roof. Then there was a small jerk and the carriage started moving.  

 

Jeremy waited for someone to say something, anything to kill the awkward silence that filled the small space. But there was nothing Klaus just leaned his head back and closed his eyes. While Elijah pulled a book out of his pocket and started reading.

 

“Great.” Jeremy thought. “This is like the road trip from hell and it’s going to be a silent one.”

 

He stared out the small window as the moved. It was strange. He was used to seeing all clutter and concrete that normally came with sitting in a moving vehicle. But looking out now all he saw was green, from the grass, flowers, and trees. It was beautiful and peaceful.  He must have fallen asleep again, but this time he was woken up but the carriage stopping.

 

He jumped when he realized his head was on something soft. He quickly pulled his head off Elijah’s thigh and blushed. Somehow he had fallen asleep again and in his sleep and made himself comfortable by laying his head on Elijah and laying down on the small bench with his knees bent so he fit.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled pulling himself against the far side, putting as much distance between the two of them that he could. Elijah just lifted his head away from his book and looked at Jeremy, then returned to reading.

The carriage door open and Kol stuck his head in.

 

“Sun’s up. Someone else’s turn.” Kol didn’t even wait for one of his brothers to respond just pushed his way in and took the empty space between Elijah and Jeremy.

 

Jeremy felt himself smile, Kol it would seem would always be the same. Then Jeremy felt his smile fall. This Kol wasn’t his Kol and no matter how similar they were they weren’t the same. He missed his Kol and prayed he was okay. Jeremy shock his head and thought, “When did I start to calling Kol mine.” As he watched Klaus get up and make his way out of the carriage.

The carriage gave the same small jerk then started moving again. This time the silence didn’t last long as Kol seemed to have gotten bored. Jeremy watched as Kol got up and moved across the carriage with one hand on the roof to balance himself. Then to Jeremy’s surprise Kol pulled the top part of the bench up and relived a compartment within the bench.

 

Inside appeared to be bottles, some blankets and couple small pillows and some other random things including some books. Jeremy felt annoyed.

 

He looked over at Elijah, “Seriously? Books and blankets and you didn’t think I could use something to pass the time?” He heard a chuckle from Kol and had to bit his lip to stop himself from telling the youngest original to shut up.

To Jeremy surprise Elijah looked guilty. “I apologize. It seems I am to use to traveling with my family. I seemed to have forgotten that you wouldn’t know that was there.” Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

He was still staring at Elijah their eyes locked onto each other when a bottle appeared in front of his eyes.

 

He stopped looking at Elijah and looked at the bottle then at Kol who was holding a small deck of playing cards. The younger vampire waved Jeremy over to his bench.

 

Jeremy spent the rest of the day playing different card games and drinking with Kol. Throughout the day he could fill Elijah eyes on him from time to time. At first it made him uncomfortable but as the day passed Jeremy started to take it as the vampire’s need to protect him and that Elijah was just keeping an eye on him.

 


	16. Coffins in the basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus's point of view on Jeremy and they finally stop traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I wrote this because I needed a distraction. A while i feel its lacking my friend said she liked it. I am not sure if i'm going to update again soon. Its really hard to focus right now sorry. But here is a chapter for you awesome people. Hope you like it. Also I still need a beta.

Chapter 16: Coffins in the basement

Klaus Pov

Klaus looked down at the young man resting against his shoulder. He has been surprised when Elijah showed up with him but over the last few days, Klaus had grown attached to the human. They had all taken turns steering the carriage and sitting inside. Kol and Jeremy had been playing cards the first night, when his turn was finished he came in and joined them.

 

Now four days later they had settled into a routine. While one of the Mikaelson’s drove the other two would sit inside with Jeremy. They would all play cards or read. Sometimes when they grew bored, the vampires would tell stories from their past. They never stopped for long, only when they needed to stretch their legs or relieve themselves. They had to keep moving putting as much distance between them and their father as they could.

 

The non-stop time together gave Klaus plenty of time to watch how Jeremy interacted with his brothers.  He watched as Jeremy bickered and argue with Kol or teased Elijah. Despite being surrounded by three vampires that could kill him with ease Jeremy didn’t cower or back down. While Kol seemed to find this annoying, Elijah and himself found it amusing. 

 

Jeremy seemed to fit in with their family…. for now at least.

 

“You’re smiling.” He heard his little brother say from across the small carriage. He lifted his eyes from the human and met Kol’s gaze. He did not feel like discussing what was going through his mind and he knew if he stared down his younger brother that Kol would back down. So he held Kol’s eyes until his brother shrugged and looked away.

 

With Kol returning to his book, Klaus went back to his thoughts about Jeremy. Klaus knew he wasn’t the only member of his family to become attached to the human. He has caught Elijah looking at the boy with affection.

 

Despite Elijah’s care for Jeremy and his own growing fondness, Klaus also knew Kol seemed weary and distrustful. Klaus knew he would have to deal with it soon before Kol did something rash, but for now he planned to just keep an eye both men.

 

As his eyes started to roam back to Jeremy he felt the carriage stop. Judging from how long they had been traveling he knew they had reached their destination. He reached over and gave Jeremy a small shove.

 

“Wake up.” He kept his voice even, maybe a little unfriendly but not mean.

 

Jeremy grumbled but lifted his head. Klaus had to stop himself from laughing when the human’s eyes widened when he realized he had been using Klaus as a pillow. Klaus could smell fear coming from him and could make out his heart speeding up. The fear only lasted for a brief second before Jeremy seemed to bring himself under control. No doubt realizing that if Klaus had been bothered or had wanted Jeremy off him then Jeremy would have been moved sooner.

 

“Sorry.” Jeremy whispered. Klaus heard Kol chuckle as his brother made his way to the door. Klaus decided to ignore the whole thing. He made his own way out of the carriage behind Kol.

 

The house in front of him was smaller than one they had been at before but this one had something very important in the basement. It was in fact the items in the basement they had come for and the only reason they had stopped traveling. They wouldn’t be staying here long. Just a couple days to resupply and to get what they came for then they would be moving again.

 

He noticed Elijah had already made his way into the house and behind him Kol was untying their trunks. Jeremy stood to his right shifting from foot to foot, obviously trying to decide if he should follow Elijah or help Kol. Klaus rolled his eyes.

 

“Jeremy help Kol.” He didn’t wait to see if the human would listen, as he finished his command he started towards the house.

 

As he entered the house, he made his way down the first hallway into a small kitchen, and then he continued passed the kitchen into another small room. In this room there was a door that lead to a basement, the door was already open and he could hear Elijah moving around below.

He made his way down upon entering he could make out the sight of five coffins. Klaus watched as Elijah opened two of them to check on their other siblings.

 

“Elijah, they are fine.” He said walking beyond his brother and closing the coffin holding Finn.

 

He heard his brother make a noise. Something that sounded like Elijah was going to protest or argue but his brother held his tongue. As he walked around Elijah to close Rebekah’s coffin, he felt his brother grab his wrist.

 

“We should un-dagger her with father this close we may need her help.” Klaus could make out a small bit of hope in his brothers voice. Elijah and Rebekah were close and he knew his brother missed their sister.

 

Klaus pulled his wrist away from Elijah and closed the coffins lid. “I’ll think about it.”

Klaus and Elijah made their way back up the stairs just in time to see Kol and Jeremy carry in the last of the trunks from outside.

 

“There are only three bedrooms, so Jeremy is going to have to room with one of us.” Elijah said.

 

There was a small chocked sound from Jeremy, who looked ready to run at the idea of spending more time in close corridors with any of the brothers.

As found as he was becoming Klaus wasn’t going to offer to share his room, and he didn’t trust Kol so he looked at Elijah.

 

“Elijah, you and Jeremy can share a room.” Before Jeremy could protest Klaus fixed his gaze on the human, “You will share a room with Elijah. No complaining.” Klaus focused and pushed with compulsion.

 

“I can sleep on the floor or a couch.” Jeremy contradicted, surprising Klaus.

 

Jeremy must have caught the surprise because the human smiled.  Before either of them could finish the argument, Elijah grabbed Jeremy by the shoulder and dragged the human up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Klaus and Kol could hear Jeremy whine all the way up the stairs and into Elijah’s’ room. His whines where cut off by the bedroom door closing. 

 

“Should we really be bringing a human along with us? I would understand if one of us was feeding off him or even bedding him.” Kol said studying him.

 

“Kol.” He said almost growling. “Leave him alone.”

 

“Nik, come on. He is human. They broke easily; we do not need one slowing us down. Not with father so close.” Klaus spun around and throw Kol against the stairs. Kol landed in his back but quickly jumped to his feet. Klaus made to move closer to Kol, but the younger brother raised his hands.

 

“Easy, Nik. I’ll leave the human alone.” Klaus watched as his brother turned and retreated up the stairs.

 

Klaus reached into a nearby trunk and pulled out a bottle. He made his way into the living room and sat down. He opened the bottle and started drinking, not even bothered to find a glass.

 

Spending so much time in a small space with his brothers always put him on edge; add in a human that he had not been able to feed from, Klaus was ready for some alone time. He also had plans to go out and find some fresh blood.   


He sighed and placed the bottle down on the first flat surface he found. He pushed himself to his feet and walked up the stairs. He reached his room and saw that one of his brothers; probably Kol, had placed his trunk next to his bed. He opened it and pulled out fresh clothes.

 

After he changed he made his way to Kol’s door and knocked. He heard Kol roll off his bed and approached the door. Kol opened the door still looking grumpy.

 

“Yes?” Kol asked.

 

“Want to come to the local tavern?” Klaus asked. He saw Kol’s eyes light up as the younger vampire grinned.


	17. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rebekah.” He whispered. His sister would tell him to stop being silly that Kol would eventually hurt Jeremy, and while he knew his younger brother tended to lose interest in people fast and when that happened they ended up dead. But the future version he met was seemed different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished Chapter 17 and I'm almost done with 18 and i'm kinda excited for them. They turned out better then I thought. Though 18 seems to have a mind of its own and gone in completely different way then I had planned.

Chapter 17:  Realizations

Elijah Pov

 

When Elijah had brought up the room arrangements, he was already prepared to offer to share his room. He was pleased when Klaus said it first. He hoped that would mean Jeremy would be annoyed more with Klaus for the idea then him.

 

His good mood was almost shattered when Jeremy ignored Klaus’s compulsion. Elijah wanted to tell the human how stupid and dangerous it was if Klaus found out that he wasn’t compelled. Elijah knew that if Klaus knew about the vervain he would take it away and Jeremy wouldn’t have any protection from the others.

 

He had to get Jeremy out of the room before Jeremy did something else stupid or before Klaus figured out the human was wearing vervain.

 

Elijah reached out and grabbed the hunter but his shoulder and started pulling him to the stairs. He felt Jeremy tense and tried to pull away but he just tightened his hold and moved faster. He could here Jeremy grumble and curse as he dragged him to the top of the stairs and into the bedroom.

 

Once Elijah had his door open he shoved Jeremy into the room and closed the door. He watched as Jeremy stumbled from the push but the human caught himself before he landed on the floor.

 

 “Seriously Elijah!” Jeremy shouted as he spun around so they were standing face to face, “ I can walk on my own and I don’t need to share a room with anyone.” Elijah exhaled and took a step towards Jeremy. But Jeremy seemed to have a different idea; he took a step away from Elijah then continued moving away and looking around the room.

 

“You need to be more careful, if Niklaus finds that you are were vervain he will remove it.” He said watching Jeremy move around the king size bed towards the rooms window.

 

“I know.” He would not have heard the words if he had been human.

 

With Jeremy staring out the window, Elijah grabbed his truck and started unloading his belongings. As he placed some of his clothes onto the bed he noticed Jeremy’s small pack laying there. He gave a quick look to the human. He hadn’t seen him carrying anything when he dragged him up the stairs, which meant that Kol had placed the pack in the room.

 

Elijah wondered what his brother was planning. 

 

While he unpacked he heard Klaus invite Kol out to the tavern, probably to feed. Something he should do soon as well.

 

As Elijah finished unpacking his clothes, he picked up Jeremy’s pack and removed the two outfits that were in there. He would have to go buy the kid some more clothes before they left town again. As his mind returned to Jeremy, he again looked towards the window. Jeremy hadn’t moved. He seemed lost in thought.

 

Elijah could tell the human was uncomfortable sharing a room but he also knew that Jeremy had been avoiding him as much as one could in confined space. Elijah had thought the human was angry at him for forcing him to come with them, but over the last couple days he had noticed Jeremy wasn’t angry just avoiding him.

 

He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to find out.

 

“What is on your mind?” He asked walking to stand behind Jeremy.

 

“Kol.” Jeremy whispered.

 

“No need to whisper my brothers have gone out.” Elijah placed his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder and urged him to turn around. He heard the human sign and for a brief second he thought Jeremy was going to fight him but instead the human turned around.

 

Elijah let out his own sigh, when instead of looking at him Jeremy stared at the ground.

 

“You worried about him.” Elijah said as he took a slight hold of Jeremy’s chin and pulled the young man’s head up. Not strong enough to force Jeremy to look up, but enough to tell him that he should. Again he expected a fight but Jeremy allowed the movement. “There is no need to be worried, by brother is resourceful, clever, and when it comes down to it he is a Mikaelson.”

 

“I know all that. But Elijah we fucking left him.” Jeremy shouted. “What if he’s in trouble and waiting for us to find him.” Elijah felt Jeremy try to pulls his head back, probably for a more animated rant. Elijah just tightens his hold and kept Jeremys head still. He heard Jeremy give a small growl, but the human stopped fighting.

 

“I know we left him. But I could see no other way. If I had an idea of where he might have been I would have kept looking. But with father there, I could not have kept searching blindly.” Elijah understood Jeremy’s worry. He was conflicted about the fact there was two Kol’s but both were his brother, his family, and his blood. He would have stayed and looked despite Klaus’s orders to leave, if he really thought he had a chance of finding Kol.

 

“Jeremy, Kol knows us. He will find us, I promise. Just give him some time.” Elijah gave a small prayer that this was a promise he could keep. Jeremy nodded his head but didn’t speak. Finally Elijah released Jeremy’s chin.

 

He headed towards the bedroom door and gestured for Jeremy to follow. Before he turned around he say the hunter roll his eyes, cause Elijah to smile.

 

He took Jeremy into Kol’s room and opened his brother’s trunk.

 

“You can use some of Kol’s clothes until we can purchase some for you. Please get changed, then we can met them at the tavern. You need food and I need blood.”

 

With that he left Jeremy to change as he returned to his room.

 

Elijah made his way back to his room and quickly changed. Once done he made his way downstairs to wait for Jeremy. While he waited he thought about how attached he was getting to the hunter. He knew how Jeremy felt about Kol and how Kol felt about the human but despite himself he kept feeling himself being pulled towards Jeremy. Every time he told himself to step away, he would find some reason not to listen. The biggest problem was that Jeremy reacted to him, he could hear it in the human’s heart beat when they were close and how it intensified when he touched Jeremy.

 

Elijah shock his head and tried to bury the thoughts. When he focused his attention it again he realized he had walked back towards the basement.

 

“Rebekah.” He whispered. His sister would tell him to stop being silly that Kol would eventually hurt Jeremy, and while he knew his younger brother tended to lose interest in people fast and when that happened they ended up dead. But the future version he met was seemed different.

 

He walked down the basement stairs and towards Rebekah’s coffin. How he missed her.   As he reached to open her coffin he heard a throat clear behind him.

 

“Rebekah?” Jeremy asked stepping behind Elijah.

 

Elijah was shocked. He turned around to look at Jeremy.

 

“You know my sister?” he asked.

 

“Let’s just say she leave’s an impression.” Jeremy said as he moved closer to the coffin. Elijah watched him and he heard Jeremy mumble the name Matt but didn’t catch anything else.

 

Elijah wondered about the future, Jeremy seemed to know a great many things about the Mikaelson’s, including enough to fear their father. Elijah hadn’t missed the smell of fear that Jeremy had sometimes around them. Elijah wanted to know how it was that Jeremy had crossed paths with them, but some part of him wasn’t sure he would like the answer so he held his tongue.

“We should leave now.” Elijah said walking out of the basement.


	18. Arousal and Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little while later he heard a sigh from the doorway and before he could look up he was pulled to his feet, Elijah had already changed for bed and seemed to have grown impatient waiting for Jeremy to join him.
> 
> Something Jeremy was hoping would go unnoticed.
> 
> Instead he was dragged upstairs and a change of pants were tossed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter.
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta for this story if anyone is willing.

Jeremy's Pov

 

Jeremy laid on the bed facing the ceiling trying to ignore the sleeping vampire next to him. The night had been uneventful for the most part, after talking with Elijah they headed to the Tavern. Kol and Klaus were already there and they had company, a small group of people sat at a large table with them. The whole group was drinking and some had plates of food in front of them that for the most part appeared untouched.

 

Jeremy and Elijah had joined them, but Jeremy found himself to lost in his head to pay much attention to the people around him. His emotions and mind had him very confused. He kept going over everything that had happened from arriving here to now. Finally Kol grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him from the Tavern leaving Elijah and Klaus behind.

 

Kol didn’t say anything just walked next to Jeremy as they made their way back to the house. Once in the house Kol made them both a drink and then left Jeremy to himself. Jeremy sat on the couch thinking and looking over a couple of the books from the trunk still by the door.

 

At some point Elijah and Klaus returned. As they entered the house they both looked at Jeremy and asked where Kol was. Jeremy pointed up the stairs and returned to his attention back to the books.

 

A little while later he heard a sigh from the doorway and before he could look up, he was pulled to his feet. Elijah had already changed for bed and seemed to have grown impatient waiting for Jeremy to join him.

 

Something Jeremy was hoping would go unnoticed.

 

Instead he was dragged upstairs and a change of pants were tossed at him.

 

Now several hours had passed and Jeremy could see the light coming in the window from the rising sun and he had still not slept. While he spent most of the night thinking about how he got here and what was the point. Right now; lying in bed next to Elijah his mind just wouldn’t stop thinking how he was feeling.

 

First there was Kol who a short time ago was trying to kill him, though to be fair he was trying to kill Kol too. But something happened as the days went by; Jeremy started to care about Kol. And if he was honest with himself there was more than just friendly caring feelings towards the youngest original. Now he was terrified that he wouldn’t get a chance to figure it all out.

 

Then there was Elijah. Elijah was always the easiest Mikaelson to get along with, but just like with Kol, Jeremy felt himself starting to care about the vampire. Jeremy wasn’t stupid or blind; he noticed how he was starting too reacted around Elijah. His body would heated up and he could feel his heartbeat increase and no matter how many times he told himself to stop or think about something else he would feel himself getting aroused. Then he would feel guilty, how could he be thinking about Elijah when he was attracted to Kol.

 

Jeremy huffed and rolled on to his side turning so that his back was to Elijah.

 

He didn’t even want to think about the fact that he was starting to feel comfortable and safe around Klaus.

 

None of it made any sense. These vampires had terrorized and killed people he knew and cared about. They had killed his aunt and kept going after his sister. He should hate them, but there was something pulling him towards each of the Mikaelson’s. Whenever he was around them he felt hyper aware of every move or sound they made. His body reacted without conscious thought. He kept finding himself standing too close to them and even leaning into them. Then he would realize just how close he was and would pull away.

 

Though no matter how close he got from leaning in to even falling asleep on one of them. None of the original vampires said anything or pulled away.

 

He knew Elena would be so angry at him if she ever found out what he was feeling. Then again his sister was in love with two different vampires one of which had tried to kill him. So she didn’t really get an opinion in this. Whatever the hell this was. 

 

It was all so fucking confusing.

 

He sighed again and went to move again. When an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flat against Elijah’s chest. Jeremy felt his heart stop and then suddenly it was beating the inside of his chest.

 

“You need to stop thinking so much. And go back to sleep.” Elijah mumbled behind him.

 

Jeremy felt like his body betraying him. He could feel heat flood throughout his body and his head was already starting to feel foggy as all of his blood rushed in the wrong direction. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears and he wondered how it wasn’t deafening to the vampire holding him.

 

He tried taking in slow breathes though his nose to calm himself down but it seemed every breath brought Elijah’s scent and it was making it hard not to get turned on.

 

He needed to get away from Elijah now. He reached down and grabbed the arm around his waist and pushed it away. In hindsight not his best move, as the hand didn’t go far, it landed on his thigh causing Jeremy’s whole body to shudder. He quickly pushed the arm away and jumped out of the bed. He made it into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

 

His whole body was tense and he was painfully hard. He leaned against the closed door then let himself fall to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. It wasn’t a very comfortable position to be in at the moment but he was freaking out and it helped him ground himself.

 

“Jeremy?” He heard the confusion and concern in Elijah’s voice. As the original’s voice washed over him, Jeremy for just a brief second he wondered why he was freaking out. There was something in the vampire’s voice that made him want to open the door and see what could happen.

 

But a little voice in his head told him that this was wrong.

 

“Jeremy?” A shudder ran down his spine and Jeremy groaned. The groan was more in annoyance at how his body responded to the voice. He was already dealing with the arousal from Elijah and now Klaus voice was causing him to react.

 

It seemed his slamming the door had woken up the others.

 

One would think that hearing Klaus’s voice right now would but an end to one of his problems but it seemed his body didn’t have any problem with it. Jeremy was so frustrated that he brought his head up and thumped it against the door.

 

He could make out whispers from behind the door but couldn’t make out what they brothers where saying.

 

Jeremy knew that could smell him. They could smell his embarrassment, arousal and his fear. He also knew they could hear his panicked breathing and erratic heartbeat. The fear he was giving off was probably the only reason none of the brothers had forced their way into the bathroom.

 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing his breathing.  It took serval uninterrupted minutes to get his heartbeat slowed and for his arousal to go away. He debated getting up but he was too embarrassed to open the door. So he continued to sit on the bathroom floor, hoping that they would all just ignore him and go back to bed.

 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

 

He wasn’t ready to face them.

 

There was another knock.

 

He sighed.

 

“Yeah.” He whispered.

 

“Can I come in mate?” Jeremy was shocked. He had expected it to be Elijah. Elijah was the best at talking to people, at least that’s what Jeremy always assumed since Elijah seemed to always be in charge of any of the talks. He might have given a thought to it being Klaus cause he was a charmer but Kol, this Kol didn’t seem fond of him, so he had no idea how he was the one chosen to come talk to him.

 

Jeremy pushed himself to his feet and opened the door. The room behind Kol was empty but Kol shoved passed Jeremy into the bathroom and gestured for Jeremy to close the door. Then Kol walked over to the huge bathtub and crawled into it.

 

The vampire placed himself at one end and pointed to the other. Jeremy watched as Kol made himself comfortable and had to suppress a laugh. They were going to sit in the bathtub and talk about feelings. He swore he had seen Elena and Bonnie do something like this once right after their parents died.

 

He shrugged his shoulders and closed the door then followed the vampires lead, by getting into the tub.

 

When he sat down he let his legs stretch out, causing them to rest against Kol’s. Jeremy was relieved when the contact didn’t cause him to do anything embarrassing instead he felt comfortable and relaxed.

 

Jeremy kept his attention on his legs not quite ready to look Kol in the face.

 

“What happened?” Kol asked sounding sincere.

 

“It’s complicated.” He replied

 

“How so?”

 

Jeremy felt his checks turn red. He was embarrassed just thinking about it.

 

He heard Kol chuckle so he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.   

 

“You embarrass too easily, mate. What is it that bothered you? That Elijah is a man or that he is a vampire?” Kol asked watching him closely.

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure how to answer. He had known for years that he was drawn to both men and women, and the fact that Elijah was a vampire wasn’t really the problem, sure it was part of the problem not in the way Kol was asking.

 

“I… it’s not that.” Jeremy took a deep breath. “I don’t mind that he is a man or even that he is a vampire, it’s more that I think my family would be unhappy if they found out and…..” Jeremy stopped and looked away from Kol. He started playing with his hands as he mumbled, “I think there is someone else but I’m not sure.”

 

He heard Kol stand up and step out of the tub. “Jeremy, if it is another person, you should talk to Elijah. He would understand. As for tonight he is sleeping in Nik’s room, so you can have some space.”

 

Jeremy was still looking down so the sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder surprised him and caused him to look up.

 

“Just talk to him.” Kol gave a gentle squeeze and walked out of the room.

 

Jeremy watched him leave and pulled himself out of the tub. He made his way back to the bed and laid down, he was exhausted and he let himself fall into a restless sleep with dreams filled with Mikaelson’s


	19. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter’s eyes returned to him, “You’re human?” Jeremy could see the man was surprised.
> 
> “So?” Jeremy questioned.
> 
> “Why would a human defend vampires? Why would anyone defend them,” The hunter pointed towards the originals. His stance relaxed a little as he spoke to Jeremy. He was probably hoping he could convince Jeremy to stop fighting for the vampires, or he just not worried about a human beating him in a fight. “They are monsters,” The man finished.
> 
> “They are my friends.” Friends? When the hell did that happened? Jeremy shook off the thoughts and returned his focus to the other man.
> 
> “Friends!” The man shouted offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry its been a while but hey here is the next chapter! and I'm almost halfway through the next chapter. :)

The sound of someone kicking in the front door ripped Jeremy from his sleep. It was followed by the shattering of what sounded like more than one window.  Jeremy jumped off Elijah’s bed and ran out of the room and towards the stairs. He could feel his heart pounding from the adrenaline. Just as he reached the stairs his mind scream that Mikael had found them. Fear and adrenaline had him moving faster than ever before.

When he reached the top of the stairs his breath stuck in his throat. At the bottom of the stairs Kol as fighting a man, Kol was on the ground and the man was standing over him with a stake over the vampire’s chest. A few feet away Klaus was fighting another man, Klaus had the one hand around the man’s throat and the other was fighting to hold the man’s stake from piercing his skin.

 

Elijah was nowhere to be seen.

 

Jeremy seeing Kol was in the most immediate danger rushed down the stairs. His appearance surprised the man fighting Kol giving him the opportunity to wrap his arm around the man’s neck. He then brought his other arm up to hold his first arm in place. Using his weight he pulled the man away from Kol.  Kol froze only for a second before he was off the ground and moving to help his brother, leaving Jeremy to fight the man alone.

The man reached up and grabbed Jeremy’s arm trying to pry it away. The arm was covered in a tattoo. Jeremy’s eyes widened when he recognized the hunters mark on the man’s arm.

 

“Shit.” He groaned.

 

Now it made sense why Kol and Klaus were having difficulty fighting back. A normal human would have been dead the minute they started a fight with a normal vampire, let alone an original. But a hunter was strong and fast then a regular human. They were enhanced with magic to be able to fight and kill vampires.

Jeremy hoped being a hunter himself would help, but he wasn’t very experienced. He tightened his grip hoping that cutting off the man’s air. He hoped it would be enough. Jeremy felt nails dig into his arm and bit back a yelp. The asshole was using his nails not cool. As the man struggled Jeremy heard something break across the room where the brothers fought the other hunter.

Hearing that they were still fighting surprised him; two originals should have easily taken down a hunter by now.

 

The body he was holding went limp. Jeremy let out a breath, relieved that his fight was over.  Unfortunately his relief was short lived the second his body relaxed the man swung Jeremy off and tossed him to the floor.

The rapid impact with the ground caused Jeremy to lose the breath in his lungs. He didn’t give himself time to catch his breath; he quickly rolled on to his feet. He and the hunter now stood facing each other. They glared, and then the man reached behind his back and pulled out a dagger, leaving Jeremy slightly out matched.

 

Jeremy groaned. “ _Not fair._ ”

 

Jeremy took a defensive stance. Damon had taught him how to fight and the vampire had been stubborn about making Jeremy fight out matched because Jeremy might not always be armed when a vampire showed up.

So he knew if he stayed aware and on the defensive that he would be fine.

 

The hunter looked confused at Jeremy’s readiness to fight. The hunter must have thought that the knife would have scared Jeremy into backing down. Seeing that that wasn’t the case the hunter eyed Jeremy then moved his gaze across the room the where Klaus and Kol where still fighting the other hunter.

From the bit that Jeremy could make out from the corner of his eye, they were winning, and from their matching smiles they were now playing with the hunter. Jeremy felt relief knowing that if he needed it they would be able to help him.

 

The hunter’s eyes returned to him, “You’re human?” Jeremy could see the man was surprised.

 

“So?” Jeremy questioned.

 

“Why would a human defend vampires? Why would anyone defend them,” The hunter pointed towards the originals. His stance relaxed a little as he spoke to Jeremy. He was probably hoping he could convince Jeremy to stop fighting for the vampires, or he just not worried about a human beating him in a fight.  “They are monsters,” The man finished.

 

“They are my friends.” _Friends? When the hell did that happened?_ Jeremy shook off the thoughts and returned his focus to the other man.

 

“Friends!” The man shouted offended.

 

“Human’s and vampires cannot be friends. They feed off humans. They will kill you. Vampires don’t care about humans they see humans as less then them.” The hunter was pissed.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and from the frown on the hunters face he saw the movement.

 

“They must have compelled you!” The man shouted suddenly. “You must understand that they can control you. Please come with me I can help you.” The man was almost pleading.  

 

Jeremy kind of felt bad for the hunter he seemed so certain and so sure he was right. Jeremy wished he could convince the man that not all vampires who as evil as the man thought. Jeremy had no doubt that the Mikaelson’s thought humans were less than them. Hell he could even understand it; they were stronger, faster, immortal and could control you just by looking you in the eye.  Jeremy had met a hunter before and knew there was no way to change his mind. He would try anyways.

 

Jeremy held up his arm and showed the hunter his wrist. “Vervain.”

 

The hunter looked shocked.

 

“They aren’t controlling me, they can’t. They haven’t even tried.” _Not the whole truth Elijah was controlling him but Klaus and Kol hadn’t and it was the truth that they hadn’t tried. Surprisingly._

 

It was only as he finished talking he noticed the room was dead silent. Keeping one eye on the hunter Jeremy turned his body and head too look behind him.

Klaus and Kol stood standing next to each other. Both had their arms crossed over their chests with an unconscious hunter at their feet. Well at least Jeremy hoped he was unconscious, a vampire killing a hunter never ended well for the vampire. Both vampires wore the same shocked look on their faces as the hunter.

It caused Jeremy to choke back a laugh.

Jeremy heard the hunter move and looked back just as the hunter ran out of the house. Kol took off after him. Jeremy sighed. Hunters didn’t have the speed of a vampire, so running wasn’t smart idea. 

Jeremy was still looking out the door when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and a sudden jerk cause him turn and stumble right into Klaus’s body.

His chest met with Klaus’s. He could feel the warmth coming off both of their bodies and he tried hard to ignore to intense sensations it was causing. Their faces were just inches apart.

Jeremy never noticed he was taller than Klaus; it wasn’t much just an inch or two. Though it didn’t seem to matter because he didn’t feel taller; something about the power from Klaus made him feel smaller and made him was to submit. _Not helpful thoughts, Jeremy. Stop it._

The vampire was the first to break away, he pulled back to look at his hand which still held Jeremy’s wrist.

 

“Where did you get vervain?” Klaus asked, studying the cloth.

 

“Umm.” Jeremy stammered. Klaus didn’t sound mad but Jeremy didn’t want to throw Elijah under the bus.

 

Elijah. Jeremy’s head snapped around the room looking for the other vampire. Jeremy tried to back away but Klaus still held his wrist.

 

“Where’s Elijah?” He asked, starting to panic.

 

Klaus let go of his wrist and looked around. “I don’t know.”  Klaus’s voice was calm but his eyes showed he was worried. Jeremy watched Klaus walk over to the unconscious man on the floor and deliver a kick to the ribs.

 

“Wake up!” When the kick had no effect Klaus bent down and smacked the hunter, trying to get the hunter to wake up.  Klaus continued to hit the Hunter, until Jeremy reached up and grab the Original by his arm.

 

“Klaus, Stop!” The vampire swung around and grabbed Jeremy by the throat. The vampire was ready for a fight, but he quickly recognized Jeremy and let go.

 

Jeremy stumbled at the sudden release; he coughed and rubbed his throat. “Klaus why don’t you go look for Kol and Elijah.” His voice cracked a little. “I’ll stay and ty to wake him up.” Klaus looked between the two humans hesitating. Then he nodded to Jeremy and was gone.

Jeremy reached down and shook the hunter. Doubting he would get a reactions but it seemed the beating from Klaus most of worked because the man groaned and started to roll on to his back.

Jeremy took a step back and got ready to fight. He was hoping that the man was hurt enough, that he wouldn’t jump up and start fighting right away.

Luckily the man just glared at Jeremy and didn’t move. Keeping a small gap between himself and the hunter, Jeremy tried questioning him.

 

“Why did you attack them?” Jeremy asked. He kept his voice low but stern.

 

The man did nothing. He didn’t react at all just stared.

 

“Where is Elijah?” Jeremy tried again.

 

Still nothing, Jeremy growled in frustration.

 

“Are you working with anyone else?” This time he moved closer to the other hunter and pulled him up by his hair. Jeremy was banking on the aggressive action causing some kind of reaction.

 

The man didn’t even wince at grip on his hair.

 

“Dammit.” Jeremy shoved the man back to the ground.

 

“You know if you don’t talk to me, I’m going to have to let Klaus have his way with you. He isn’t a real friendly person.” This time the man did move. He pushed himself off the floor. Jeremy tensed. But the man just got into a seated position and rested against the wall to his back.

The hunter looked at Jeremy and smiled.

 

“I’m not scared of a vampire. And I’m not afraid of their human pet!” The man spat at Jeremy. “Besides from the looks,” The man looked around room. There was a door hanging at an awkward angle, the two windows in the room where shattered and any furniture that had decorated the room was in pieces. “Of this place, your vampires have run right into his trap.” Jeremy felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Whoever was behind this, and Jeremy had his theories, most have taken Elijah knowing the other two would follow.

 

“Shit.” He swept and hand through his hair and started pacing. He kept part of his attention on the hunter; who was still smiling at him, as he paced in room.

 

He needed a plan. Mikael obviously had a plan to catch the brothers but he didn’t know about Jeremy or that Jeremy was a hunter. So he had that surprise to help him, he could hopefully get this hunter to tell him where to go. But that wouldn’t be enough. Jeremy alone wouldn’t be much help to the vampires.

He heard the sound of a foot scrapping the ground and turned around just in time to catch the hunters punch. Jeremy was so angry that he didn’t hold back when he hit the man back. It only took a couple quick jabs to the man’s stomach for the man to stumble back. The man looked at Jeremy shocked.

 

“You’re….. Not……Human.” The man stumbled over his words, like he was trying to figure something out.

 

Jeremy laughed, “I’m as human as you are.”

 

Angry swept over the hunters face. “You’re a hunter! How could you be helping them! You are one of us! We kill them.” The man kept screaming about destiny and destroying vampires. His words were lost in the air, because Jeremy was more fixated on the room behind the enraged hunter.

The kitchen had remained untouched in all the fighting but standing there now he remembered Elijah going into the basement the day before. The other two originals lay untouched in their coffins. Jeremy knew next to nothing about Finn but Rebekah cared about her family, she would help him.

He turned his attention back to the hunter. This time Jeremy was the one smiling. The other man stalled his yelling at the sudden appearance of a smile on Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy used the hesitation to punch the man has hard as he could in the face. The hunter went down. After checking to make sure the man was out, Jeremy looked around for something to tie him up with. After finding some rope in one of the brother’s trunks, probably Kol’s, Jeremy tied the man up and then headed to the basement.

 

He now had a plan and the help he was going to need to help save brothers.

 


	20. Rebekah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh do not worry. He may not be afraid of you. But he will be afraid of me.” Suddenly her hand was gone and Jeremy heard a thud behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around Rebekah had the hunter pinned against the wall. One hand placed on his chest pinning him while her other hand was in his hair pulling his head to the side exposing his neck.
> 
> She quickly latched onto the man’s neck. There was nothing gently about her movements and from the blood rolling down the man’s neck and chest, she had ripped in deeper than necessary.
> 
> She didn’t feed for long. When she was finished she simple let go and watched the man crumble to the ground. She stood over him letting his blood stain her mouth and clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! And Look we have a Rebekah :)

 

Jeremy had gone into the basement and found Rebekah’s coffin. After opening it he hesitated at pulling out the dagger; he wasn’t sure how he was going to convince her that he was a friend and not someone who had tried to her hurt brothers.

 

He remembered hearing how protective she was of her family and he just prayed she gave him enough time to explain before she tried to rip his heart out.

 

He sighed.

 

“You can do this.” He mumbled to himself as he reached forward and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the dagger. He closed his eyes giving one last pray that this worked out, and pulled.

 

The dagger came out easily enough, but besides that nothing happened.

 

He had been expecting her to sudden surge up or at least some kind of movement or sound, but her body remained the same.

 

“Oh come on.” He grumbled. He hadn’t planned on having to wait. He didn’t want to have to wait, he had no idea where the brothers were or what was happening to them.

 

He looked over the sleeping original again. With no sign of her waking up he decided he would go and work on the hunter. Because even with Rebekah’s help he still didn’t know where the others were.

 

Once Jeremy was back into the main room he noticed the hunter was awake, which was good at least he didn’t have to wait for this part of his plan to wake up.

 

He crouched down in front of the other man. Jeremy waited for the man to meet his gaze and then gave the man a smirk that would have made his Kol proud.

 

“So you said you weren’t scared of me or my vampire friends. Well I just removed the dagger from Rebekah, meaning she is probably going to be royal pissed off and hungry.” For the first time the man gave a small sign of fear. Making Jeremy smile widen. “Add on that I’m about to tell her, you sent her brothers off into a trap.” The man’s eyes widened and Jeremy knew he had him. “I’m thinking she is going to love to rip you apart until you tell her whatever she wants to know.” Jeremy stopped for effect.

 

“Or you can tell me know, before she come up here. And maybe if the information is good, I’ll be able to convince them to give you a head start.”

 

Before the man spoke up, Jeremy felt the air move in the room. He didn’t have to turn around to know that the Original stood behind him. He didn’t turn around. He kept his eyes on the other hunter, hoping that his lack of fear would scare the other man.

 

“Who the bloody hell are you? And where is Niklaus?” Rebekah didn’t shout. Her voice still held the same commanding tone Jeremy had heard from both Elijah and Klaus before. They were definitely family.

 

“My name is Jeremy. I’m a friend of Elijah and Klaus. And this man… hunter,” he corrected himself; he didn’t want her to kill the man. “Knows where they are. I have been trying to get him to tell me, but he swears he is not scared of me.” When he finished he stood up slowly and turned around to face Rebekah for the first time.

 

Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like that were old and moth eaten, but there was no mistaken that she was beautiful and she stood proud. Jeremy was happy he was here as a friend and not an enemy.

 

The blonde women in front of him studied him. Jeremy would swear that he could feel her eyes move over him. He held himself perfectly still using every ounce of will power he had not to show any fear. The act wasn’t for the vampire but for the hunter, breathing heavily behind him.

 

He needed the man scared. Not just scared of what Rebekah might do but scared of him as well.

 

Rebekah must have seen something in his face, because she approached him, slowly letting him track her movements.

 

When she was close enough, she reached up and ran her hand down his check. He closed his eyes but didn’t let his body have any reaction.

 

“Oh do not worry. He may not be afraid of you. But he will be afraid of me.” Suddenly her hand was gone and Jeremy heard a thud behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around Rebekah had the hunter pinned against the wall. One hand placed on his chest pinning him while her other hand was in his hair pulling his head to the side exposing his neck.

 

She quickly latched onto the man’s neck. There was nothing gently about her movements and from the blood rolling down the man’s neck and chest, she had ripped in deeper than necessary.

 

She didn’t feed for long. When she was finished she simple let go and watched the man crumble to the ground. She stood over him letting his blood stain her mouth and clothes.

 

“You will tell me where my brothers are and who has them or I will feed you my blood. Once you are healed, I will feed again. I will do this over and over again until you break.”

 

Jeremy didn’t worry about the hunter seeing his fear anymore. While she spoke to the hunter, Jeremy shuddered. Spending so much time alone with the originals, made him forget just how dangerous they could be. He had started seeing them as friends instead of the enemies they were in the future. Being alone with them was messing with his head.

 

But seeing Rebekah covered in blood threatening the hunter reinforced just how aggressive the family could be. The man on the floor must have been having similar thoughts because he started speaking, “ Their…..headed to a cabin. It is……an hour’s ride from here. The…..building his surrounded with vervain and there is a witch who is to seal them inside. Mikael will be there at nightfall. He plans on killing them tonight then coming back for you and you’re other brother.”

 

The hunter talked fast and stuttered, his panic clear. Jeremy felt a little bad for him, not bad enough to do anything to defend him when Rebekah took his head and slammed it into wall effectively knocking the man out cold. “ _Poor guy was going to have some serious brain damage from all the blows to the head,”_ Jeremy thought.

 

“So what do we do?” He asked.

 

“We get there before my father and kill the witch before she can seal them inside. Then we maim any other hunters in our way.” She sound please with her plan.

 

“Umm maybe we should find you something else to wear first?” Jeremy asked eyeing her torn outfit.

 

Rebekah looked down at her close and it seemed it was the first time she noticed the state of her clothes. She disappeared suddenly, leaving Jeremy alone with the unconscious and bleeding hunter.

 

While waiting for Rebekah Jeremy cleaned up the wound on the man’s neck and tired a piece of cloth around it to help stop the bleeding. Then he returned to Elijah’s room to find his shoes and change into clothes better for fighting.

 

He was going through Kol’s trunk trying to find weapons when Rebekah found him.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked from the doorway causing Jeremy to jump.

 

“Looking for weapons, Elijah didn’t have anything more than a small dagger.” He held up said dagger. The blade was a little longer then his hand and the hilt had a small engraving of letters Jeremy didn’t recognize.

 

“Kol gave that to him. It’s enchanted to cut deep and never miss. Keep it on you.” Then she was walking away. Jeremy eyed the dagger and then slipped it into the inside of his jacket. Jeremy wasn’t too happy that the only weapon he found was the dagger but it was better than nothing.

 

He followed Rebekah down the stairs and so the way the light from the sun sat on the floor. He rushed over to the window. The sun was getting low in the sky.

 

“Rebekah we don’t have long.”

 

“I know.” Then she took his arm and they were moving.

 

Jeremy couldn’t make much out, not at the speed they were moving. Everything just looked blurry and it was nauseating so he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

 

With his eyes closed the sudden stop cause him to stumble and fall to the ground. He heard Rebekah laugh then she was pulling him to his feet.

 

“I think I like you.”

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure what to say to that so he let go. He looked around and saw they were in the wood surrounded by trees.  


 

“Where are we?”  

 

“Just behind the house, it is right through those tress.” Jeremy watched as she pointed off to his left. Now that he focused he could make out a building.

 

“Plan?” he asked still looking at the house.

 

“I’ll find and kill the witch, you can enter the house without the vervain hurting you, so you will go find my brothers and help them get out. And prey we get them free before my father arrives.”

 

Jeremy nodded and headed towards the house.

 

He kept out of sight of the single window he could see in the front of the house and walked a quietly as he could. As he approached the house he tried to make out any noises from the inside but it was silent. There was a knot building in his stomach, he has thought that vampires would be making noise wither it was smart talk from Klaus or Kol or them fighting back. The eerie silence didn’t bode well from the Mikaelson brothers.

 

 Jeremy looked at the sky the sun was almost down.

 

“Dammit.” He whispered.  He ignored his fear and reached the front door. At the door he out his hand on the door knob took a deep breath and twisted.

 

The door pushed open into a small living room. The room was empty except for three bodies laid around the room. In the far corner, farthest away from the door, Elijah was cuffed to the ceiling. The chains wrapped around his wrist they were just long enough that the vampire rested on his knees. His head hung down. His shirt was covered in blood and from where Jeremy was sitting he could see a hole ripped in the material right over his heart.

 

The next body was Kol’s placed a few feet away from Elijah. Kol was chained as well but he was chained to the wall instead of the ceiling. Jeremy could see bruising around Kol’s throat. _Broken neck damn._ Kol was going to be pissed when he woke up.

 

Closet to the door was Klaus, his back to Jeremy. Jeremy couldn’t see any chains on him, but he approached the vampire carefully in case there was a trap he hadn’t spotted. He reached Klaus and reached down and pulled the man towards him. Klaus was covered in something wet. Jeremy brought his hand up and smelled his hand, “Shit vervain”

 

That explained the burning marks he could now see alone the vampires face and arms. He took his jacket off and tried soaking up as much as the vervain as he could. Once satisfied that he got all that he was going to be able too, he moved from Klaus to Elijah.

 

The looked over the cuffs sealed around his wrists, they didn’t have a lock just a clasp that was in a spot that Elijah wouldn’t have been able to unlock by himself. Jeremy made quick work of unlocking the cuffs. His knees almost caved from the sudden weight of the unconscious   vampire hitting him.

 

He grunted and placed Elijah on the ground.

 

Next he unchained Kol and straighten his neck. It gave a wired crack as the bones moved back into place. Jeremy gagged at the sound.

 

He now had all the vampires free but they were still out and from how dark the room was in the sun had set.

 

Mikael would be here any second and Jeremy had no way of knowing if Rebekah had stopped the witch.

 

He looked around the room and noticed a tall wooden wardrobe. He went to the side of hit and pushed with everything he had. The sound of the wood scrapping across the floor was loud in the otherwise silent room.  It took a few pushes to get the wardrobe in front of the door. By the time he was done he had a small layer of sweat built up and he was breathing heavily.

 

He knew it would hold long but maybe it would by them a few seconds and by then one of the brothers might be awake.


	21. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael smiled. “You think you can stand a chance against me boy? You a human? You maybe have got lucky with these two but I am faster, stronger, and better.”
> 
> Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes at the man’s ego.
> 
> “It wasn’t luck.” Jeremy said, he made himself stand straight and put every ounce of confidence into his voice. “I was better trained.”
> 
> “It was luck,” Mikael spat at him. The man started moving forcing Jeremy to move as well. The where circle each other.
> 
> “ A human against a hunter, you should have been dead.” Mikael’s face changed, his eyes darken and the Vampiric veins showing under his eyes. He growled letting Jeremy see his teeth.
> 
> “No a hunter against a hunter.” Jeremy smiled. He was hoping this would make Mikael hesitate. Because for all his bravo Jeremy knew he would lose against the original.
> 
> It worked. Mikael stopped walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Holidays lol. 
> 
> But here is a new chapter.   
> please comment and let me know what you guys think.  
> Enjoy.

 

Jeremy could feel tension in every part of his body; he was holding his body ready for a fight. A fight he knew was coming and that he knew he was unprepared for. Before this whole mess started he had been ready to kill Kol and yet now he stood ready to fight to keep him alive.

 

Standing here in this room unconscious vampires, vampires that had started off as enemies and yet somehow they had become his friends. He missed home, he missed having the other’s at his back, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, Ric, hell he even miss Damon. There at least there was always someone to come in a help. But here all he had was the Originals three of which were still out.

 

He heard someone outside the front door; he pulled out Elijah’s dagger just as that someone banged against the door. The wardrobe held. Then someone hit the door again, and again. The wardrobe creak sound and when the next bang came pieces of wood scattered throughout the room.  In walked Mikael and two hunters.

 

“Who are you, boy?” Mikael demanded to know.

 

Jeremy wasn’t too sure how to respond, so he didn’t.

 

That seemed like the wrong choice because the original lunged at him and grabbed him by the throat. Jeremy felt himself pulled off the ground, suspended and held by the single hand around his neck.

 

“I asked who are you?”

 

“Jeremy.” He tried to get out. It probably didn’t sound like a name but Mikael released him.

 

Jeremy landed on his feet. Slightly impressed with himself for not falling on his ass.

 

“Why are you in here?” The vampire said, standing close. Close enough to make Jeremy shudder and take a step back.

 

“Got lost?” Jeremy knew it sounded like a question, but he was honestly just trying to by as much time as he could.

 

The oldest Mikelson growled at him. “ I don’t like humans interfere where they don’t belong.”

 

This time when Mikael moved Jeremy was ready, when the vampires hand came for him Jeremy ducked under it and brought up the dagger slashing through the vampires’ underarm. Surprised Mikael took a step away.

 

“ I do belong here.” Jeremy said. This time it was a hunter that came at him. Jeremy didn’t hold back, he used all of his power and every bit of training he had to match the other man’s moves. It didn’t take long for him to find an opening. The hunter tried bring both his hand down on Jeremy’s shoulders leaving his stomach open. Jeremy pushed the knife forward and felt the resistance it met when it entered the stomach. Then he pulled it towards him, gutting the hunter.  The man screamed and fell away from Jeremy.

 

Jeremy wanted to throw up. He felt the bile start to come up. He forced himself to swallow it  and focused on the other two threats in the room.

 

He saw surprise on the other hunters face, and that Mikael was impressed.

 

The other hunter pulled out a small sword and started to move towards Jeremy.

 

The hunter kept a small distance between them, enough where his sword could reach Jeremy but were Jeremy couldn’t reach him. The man gave a small lung, testing Jeremy’s reaction. Jeremy sidestepped the blade. They continued this back and forth for a few minutes. The man tried getting Jeremy to circle, trying to place Jeremy’s back to Mikael. But Jeremy kept to his area, where the only vampire at his back was Elijah.

 

“ You are a good fighter.” The hunter said. “You should fight with us. Help destroy these monsters. Not siding with them.”

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

“You do realize he,” Jeremy tilted his head towards Mikael. “Is a vampire right?”

 

“He only feeds off vampires and wants to destroy them.” The hunter lunged again. This time Jeremy was just a little too slow and the blade cut his check. He hissed at the sudden burn but quickly made himself ignore the pain.

 

The hunter smiled. He kept up his small quick moves, always keeping to much space for Jeremy do anything back with. Jeremy was getting frustrated. Not that the fight was wasting time. But he hated not being able to fight back. He felt the weight of the blade in his hand. While dodging another swipe of the man’s blade, Jeremy thought back to what Rebekah had said about the knife.

 

He took a deep breath and hoped that this worked. He waited for the hunter make the same stupid lung, this time when the blade came towards him Jeremy push his arm up letting the blade bite into his arm. When the hunter hesitated surprised but the move Jeremy brought his other arm up and threw the blade with everything he could. Damon had told him he was horrible at tossing daggers but this one moved perfect through the air and slammed into the man’s chest. Right into his heart.

 

The man went down. Making him the second person Jeremy had killed. A person he had killed to protect vampires. His past self was screaming at him somewhere.

 

Jeremy kept his eyes on the vampire as he reached down and grabbed the man’s fallen sword.

 

Mikael smiled. “You think you can stand a chance against me boy? You a human? You maybe have got lucky with these two but I am faster, stronger, and better.”

 

Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes at the man’s ego.

 

“It wasn’t luck.” Jeremy said, he made himself stand straight and put every ounce of confidence into his voice. “I was better trained.”

 

“It was luck,” Mikael spat at him. The man started moving forcing Jeremy to move as well. The where circle each other.

 

“ A human against a hunter, you should have been dead.” Mikael’s face changed, his eyes darken and the Vampiric veins showing under his eyes.  He growled letting Jeremy see his teeth.

 

“No a hunter against a hunter.” Jeremy smiled. He was hoping this would make Mikael hesitate. Because for all his bravo Jeremy knew he would lose against the original.

 

It worked. Mikael stopped walking.

 

“That is impossible. I know the magic that created hunters. They are driven to kill vampires. You wouldn’t be able to be around them and not kill them.” He sounded so sure. And for the first time Jeremy was grateful for Elena becoming a vampire. If she never had been, then Mikael would have been right. He would have tried to kill them. The urge to do so wouldn’t have let him be around them without having to try.

 

Jeremy was going to say something smart about being stronger then the magic when he noticed two things. First there was a ripple through the air and second Elijah was standing behind Mikael look very pissed.

 

Jeremy felt his smile widen.

 

Mikael must have felt the magic fall to because he snarled. “What was that?” He demanded.

 

“That would be a friend killing your witch.”

 

Mikael charged for Jeremy put Elijah was faster. Elijah shoved a long piece of wood straight throw Mikael’s heart. The original started desiccating immediately.

 

“Oh thank god.” Jeremy mumbled and dropped to his knees, the slight pain from his cheek and the burning from his arm finally demanding he pay attention to them. He hadn’t looked at his arm after the blade at cut it he was to worried about Mikael. But now he would see he was losing a lot of blood.

 

“Not good.” He mumbled again.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

A sudden smack to the face had him opening them again. Klaus was blurry but Jeremy could see anger in his eyes.

 

Then there was a wrist against his mouth. He could smell copper and had a feeling it was coming from the wrist and not his own arm. He opened his mouth and felt the thick liquid start to roll down his throat. He closed his eyes again. This time to try and pretend he was drinking something other then what he was actually drinking.  

 

He could Klaus’s blood working on him. There was a small pull on his cheek as the skin worked itself back together. His arm there was a little more of a pull but the pain was receding. So he just let himself relax and zone out.

 

He must have fallen asleep because he suddenly came to because of a small bumping motion. He tried to jump to his feet only to be held tight against something solid. It took a minute for the fog of sleep to break away. When it did he understood he was being held against someone’s chest and that person was moving very fast.

 

He rested against the chest, not returning to sleep, but drifting in and out.

 

He knew when they reached the house because whoever was holding him slowed and gently placed Jeremy on his feet.

 

He was surprised he saw it was Klaus that had carried him. The vampire still had anger to his eyes and Jeremy hoped it was aimed at Mikael and not him. The others stood behind Klaus. Jeremy was glad to see both Kol and Elijah looked better. But he didn’t see Rebekah. He looked around trying to figure out where she was but there was no sign of the female original.

 

As they entered the house, Elijah approached Jeremy and hugged him. Jeremy was a little thrown but he returned the hug.

 

When Elijah let go Kol came over and gave Jeremy a firm squeeze on the shoulder. He own way of saying Thank you.

 

“Who killed the witch?” Klaus asked from next to behind his brothers.

 

“ummm.” Jeremy knew he had a guilty look on his face. Klaus took a step towards him and on instinct Jeremy took on back. He stumbled against someone. Two hands came to Jeremy shoulders steading him. The hands stayed resting on his shoulders.

 

“Jeremy?” Elijah asked from next to him, making Jeremy realize that it was Kol holding him.

 

“Rebekah.” Jeremy whispered.

 

“What?” Kol asked.

 

“Well you guys where all gone, and I needed help, so I kind of un-daggered Rebekah.” He studied to ground.

 

“It is a good thing he did too, or father would have killed us all.” Rebekah said as she entered the house.

 

Jeremy was happy to see her. He was glad she was okay.

 

The four siblings all stood silent, tension rolling off each them. All waiting to see how Rebekah and Klaus where going to react. Time seemed to slow down and when it became clear that no one was going to move. Jeremy huffed and walked out of the room.


	22. To The Return Of A Friend

 

Jeremy made a small plate of random things, bread, cheese, and some fruits to munch on. He really missed cheeseburgers and fries. He picked at his food for a few minutes but found he was having a hard time sitting still. He got up from the table, abandoning his half ate plate of food and made his way out side.

 

It was so quiet here. Living in a small town he thought he knew quiet but there was always some kind of noise going on or distraction like his phone, the tv, or cars driving by, all the people going around doing their own things. There was none of that here. He realized how much he missed the noise.

 

He had been walking for about thirty minutes when the sound of a breaking branch caught his attention. He reached in his belt for Elijah’s dagger only to realize he never grabbed it out of the fallen hunter.

 

He tried to see what caused the sound but he couldn’t make anything out. He looked around for a few minutes before giving up. Hoping it was just some small animal he started walking again.

 

Suddenly he was slammed in a tree. He tried to bring his arms up to fight but they were both quickly grabbed and pinned above his head. As he struggled to get free a feeling of deja vous washed over him. When he heard a chuckle from the body pressed against his. He relaxed. 

 

“Kol! What the hell?” Jeremy shouted.

 

When the other body pulled back far enough to get a view of the face, Jeremy actually pulled himself free only to slam into the vampire, wrapping his arms around his once enemy.

 

“Kol! I thought you were dead. Elijah made us leave.” He felt Kol return the hug.

 

“Nope, mate. A little detained but not dead. Have some faith.”

 

Jeremy laughed and pulled away from the Original. Standing facing Kol, Jeremy realized how much he had missed the snarky original. Sure he had been around the past Kol but it just wasn’t the same. His Kol seemed more alive, a thought that caused Jeremy to smile; he was snarky, made jokes, and teased him. While past Kol seemed more distant and distrustful. Sure he was friendlier now than he had been when Jeremy first joined them but he just wasn’t the same.

 

“How did you find us? What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?” Jeremy started babbling. He heard Kol sigh and then there was a hand placed over his mouth.

 

Jeremy stopped talking and rolled his eyes, smiling behind the hand. This was differently becoming a thing between the two of them.

 

“Elijah left me a note; I found it a couple days ago and started making my way here.” He removed his hand. “As to what happened to me, Witches! “ He growled.

 

Then he looked back at Jeremy, “And I’m fine.”

 

“Good to hear, Brother.” Elijah’s voice startled both the human and the vampire, both who turned around to see Elijah standing a few feet away just watching them.

 

“However you to seem to have forgotten that there are several vampires when in hearing range. Luckily our brother and sister are arguing so loud the others have not heard you.” Elijah looked over his shoulder towards the house.

 

“Jeremy, you have had a long day. Maybe you should go lie down and give me and Kol sometime to catch up.” Both vampires looked at Jeremy.

 

“I…but….” Jeremy tried to protest. He missed Kol and he wanted to catch up with him.

 

“Go Jeremy. Let me see what Elijah wants. We can catch up tomorrow.” Kol said giving Jeremy a pat on the back that turned into a playful push. Jeremy stumbled and glared at Kol who just smiled at him. Jeremy looked back at the brothers and nodded. As he started to walk away he heard Elijah say, “Perhaps we should move farther away, so we are not over heard.”

 

To which Kol muttered, “Still bossy.”

 

Jeremy gave a quiet laugh, and made his way back in the house.

 

He ignored the fighting he could hear from the same living room he had tried to sleep in just the night before. He snuck around them and made his way up to his or well Elijah’s room.

 

He took his shoes off and his coat and just dropped on the bed landing on his stomach. If he strained he could still hear the vampires fighting but if he tried he could ignore them.

 

Laying on the bed, he let himself go over the last day. Now that the adrenaline of the fight and the excitement of seeing Kol had started to wear off, he felt sick. He had killed people today. Not vampires or werewolves; humans. And he had done it to protect the vampires that had been his enemies, the same ones that had tried to hurt his family and friends.

 

He was so confused. He knew Elijah could be a decent person and that Elena trusted him to keep his word and to keep his family inline. But he hadn’t just saved Elijah he had saved Kol and Klaus both who had nasty tempers and had no problem killing anyone.

 

Spending all this time alone with them was making him forget the monsters they were in his future. They seemed so different here. Nothing like he would have guessed them to have been. They were almost normal and human. He should feel uneasy around them but instead he was comfortable.

 

He groaned and rolled over.

 

Then there was his Kol. And yeah he had gotten over that he kept calling him his in his head. He had been so happy to see the youngest original. He hadn’t even hesitated to hug him. So that now kept playing over in his head, him pulling out of Kol’s grasp and lunging forward, his arms going around and pulling the vampire into a hug.  He had had no fear when it came to Kol having him pinned, or when the vampire had returned his sudden hug. It should have terrified him instead under his excitement he felt aroused.

 

He had liked being pinned by Kol. Something that he had been able to ignore the first time the vampire had done it but now it was harder to ignore. It seemed to be a recurring sensation every time Kol overpowered or manhandled him.

 

So he knew he liked it, liked Kol if he was honest with himself.

 

Getting his head straight on how he felt about Kol was on one of his problems. Sure now he could admit to himself that he liked Kol, but that doesn’t mean he knows how to react to it or if he should. Just because he likes him doesn’t mean that it’s a smart idea to start something. Kol was prone to tantrums and violence. Jeremy had no way of knowing if that would transfer over into a relationship.

 

If you would have asked him a month ago, He would have thought any idea of a relationship with Kol was a horrible idea, a great way to end up dead. But now after being here in the past he could see parts of Kol that showed he wasn’t all monster. He had protected Jeremy, helped him adjust, and even came after him when Elijah had taken him away. All things that showed some part of Kol cared. Jeremy wasn’t sure what to think about that.

 

Another problem bouncing around in his mind was Elijah. Jeremy would be stupid not to see how the elder sibling watched him. He wasn’t sure what all Elijah felt but he knew interest when he saw it. He also knew that he felt something for Elijah. When Elijah had wrapped his arms around him to try and comfort him, Jeremy knew that he wanted Elijah, Not just sexually but there was something safe about being held by him. His feelings weren’t as strong and whatever he felt for Kol, but it was there. 

 

They were brothers. How did someone go about choosing between two brothers without causing problems? The Mikaelson’s were protective of family who knows what Klaus and Rebekah would do to Jeremy if he caused a fight between Kol and Elijah.

 

Jeremy had no idea what to do. While he had like guys in the past he had never been in a relationship with one, he didn’t know how about going about telling someone he was interested. Plus he wasn’t even in his time; how the hell did you go out on a date in a time with bowling or movies.

 

There was so much that could go wrong. Maybe he should just ignore his wants and not pursue any relationship. Besides he had to get home and starting something here was beyond dumb. With Kol maybe it wouldn’t be too bad because Kol had to go back with him. Right? But Elijah would be left behind for however long and that was just cruel.

 

Jeremy was exhausted. He sighed deciding that doing nothing was his best option. So he and got off the bed and pulled the blankets back leaving plenty of room for Elijah he crawled under the blankets and tried to sleep.


	23. Bindings and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it?” Elijah asked quietly as if being loud would ruin the moment.
> 
> “There is a binding, something connecting me to someone else. The witches didn’t know who but my theory is Jeremy. The witches where scared of the power. Apparently whoever did it used one hell of a power source, something these witches had never seen before. Elijah they said the power source felt familiar to me.” Kol turn away from his brother and punched the closest tree. The tree shattered.
> 
> “This whole time I have been blaming Jeremy’s little witch girlfriend. Sending me back as a punishment for all the things our family as pulled. I thought Jeremy just got caught up in the spell because we were in the same space. But if the magic is family then it was one of us not her. Why would one us send me and Jeremy! An Enemy! Back in time. What is the point of binding us together and sending us here.” He growled and hit another tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Some Kol and Elijah talking.

 

He watched Jeremy walk from the house, stupid little Gilbert leaving the house at night where he wasn’t safe. Jeremy had left himself open for attack and Kol just had to mess with him.  He followed as the young hunter wandered around; he waited until he felt Jeremy had gone far enough from the house. Then he stepped on a branch. He watched Jeremy freeze and his body tense.

 

The human looked around trying to locate the threat. Kol kept himself hidden in the shadows of the trees, the dark from the night made it all too easy to blend in and remain hidden.

 

Kol waited until Jeremy gave up looking and started to move again.

 

Kol waited for the perfect moment then used his speed to slam in the Jeremy. He heard the human’s body hit the tree, Jeremy’s reflexes where getting good. He reacted fast bring his hands up to defend himself but Kol was prepared he caught both hands as they came at him. He quickly pinned them above the other man’s head, smiling. He liked having Jeremy pinned beneath him. He enjoyed the warmth and feel of the young man’s body pressed against him. He could feel the struggle coming from the smaller man, causing him to chuckle.

 

He felt the hunter relax. And it satisfied Kol knowing that Jeremy had come to trust him enough to relax even though he was still pinned.

 

“Kol! What the hell?” Jeremy shouted at him. Kol pulled far enough to smile at him.

 

He was surprised when Jeremy pulled free of his hands and even more surprised when the hunted hugged him. Stunned he hugged him back, feeling way to comfortable holding Jeremy.

 

 “Kol! I thought you were dead. Elijah made us leave.”  Kol made sure to remember to thank Elijah for making him leave. He had been surprised when Amanda handed him a note. It was Elijah’s handwriting. It was short and simple telling him that their father had found them and they had to move on. He was taking Jeremy with them to keep him safe and told him where they were headed.

 

He looked at Jeremy and smirked, “Nope, mate. A little detained but not dead. Have some faith.”

 

Jeremy’s laugh was nice to hear. They pulled apart from each other, and Jeremy started questioning him. The young man asked them in a hurry trying to get all over his pent up worry and curiosity out as fast as he could.

 

 “How did you find us? What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?” Worried that Jeremy would go on if he was allowed Kol placed his hand over his mouth, effectively stopping him.

 

He thought back over the questions, “Elijah left me a note; I found it a couple days ago and started making my way here.” He removed his hand. “As to what happened to me, Witches! “ He felt himself growl, the witches had been horrible but gave him a great deal of knowledge.  

 

He felt Jeremy look at him so he smiled, “And I’m fine.”

 

“Good to hear, Brother.” Elijah’s voice caused him to swing around. His bother looked like shit a little pale and covered in blood. He could tell Elijah was worn down just from looking at him. There was something in his brother’s eyes as he looked over at them.

 

“However you to seem to have forgotten that there are several vampires when in hearing range. Luckily our brother and sister are arguing so loud the others have not heard you.” Elijah looked over his shoulder towards the house.

 

“Jeremy, you have had a long day. Maybe you should go lie down and give me and Kol sometime to catch up.” Kol knew his brother wanted to talk alone. Though he was a little surprised at his tone.  He felt unhappy about being away from Jeremy but he could tell Elijah had something he needed to say.

 

“I…but….” Jeremy tried to protest so he cut him off.

 

“Go Jeremy. Let me see what Elijah wants. We can catch up tomorrow.” He patted Jeremy on the back and the just because it felt too sentimental he pushed the hunter causing him to stumble.

 

Jeremy glared at him and Kol wanted to laugh. The young man just didn’t look harmful enough for the glare to have the desired effect. So he just smiled at him. As Jeremy walked away Elijah moved closer to him.

 

 “Perhaps we should move farther away, so we are not over heard.” Elijah said taking his shoulder and turning him away from the house.

 

He couldn’t help but mutter, “Still bossy.” As he and his brother moved away he heard Jeremy laugh.

 

Once they were out of ear shot of their family, Kol looked at Elijah. “Okay brother, what’s going on?”

 

Elijah looked at him and asked, “What happened to you?” Kol looked over his brother he had no doubt that his brother wanted to know what had happened but there was something else bothering Elijah.

 

Kol decided to just answer his brother’s question.

 

“Well younger me killed a witch and her coven wasn’t too happy about. They caught me the next day, while I was out looking for a different witch to try and help figure out what was going on. They used magic to knock me out and when I woke up I was trapped in a small room set with boundary spells. Not a pleasant experience, brother.” He heard Elijah growl angry at the witches.

 

“They tried doing some kind of spell on me but it didn’t work. Turns out I have some pretty powerful magic wove around me, I’m betting Jeremy does as well. Whoever sent us here wanted us safe. Anyways the witches spent the next couple days trying to pick it apart. They failed.” He said and smiled smug at his brother.

 

“Finally I got one of them to tell me more about the magic around me.” He sighed. This next part wasn’t easy to explain. Elijah must have notice his hesitation.

 

“What is it?” Elijah asked quietly as if being loud would ruin the moment.

 

“There is a binding, something connecting me to someone else. The witches didn’t know who but my theory is Jeremy. The witches where scared of the power.  Apparently whoever did it used one hell of a power source, something these witches had never seen before. Elijah they said the power source felt familiar to me.” Kol turn away from his brother and punched the closest tree. The tree shattered.

 

“This whole time I have been blaming Jeremy’s little witch girlfriend. Sending me back as a punishment for all the things our family as pulled. I thought Jeremy just got caught up in the spell because we were in the same space. But if the magic is family then it was one of us not her. Why would one us send me and Jeremy! An Enemy! Back in time. What is the point of binding us together and sending us here.” He growled and hit another tree.

 

 He swung back around angry and shouted at Elijah, “Plus binding us together! How stupid so much could have gone wrong. It could have bound our lives together, or tied us together where we couldn’t be separated, bound it so another touch cause pain and so much more. Binding two people together is beyond dangerous.” He let his voice fall. “I just don’t get it. What the hell is going on ‘lijah.” For the first time in a long time Kol looked at his older brother for help and comfort.

 

“I don’t know brother, but if it was truly one of us there had to have been a reason. None us would have placed a member of our family in danger without a good cause.” Kol felt his brothers hand placed on his shoulder. “We will figure this out Kol.”

 

They sat there in silence for a while. It was nice. Kol hadn’t been this comfortable around his brother in a long time. Too much had happened in recent years, too much fighting and betrayal. He felt guilty that this Elijah hadn’t yet experienced it. This brother didn’t yet distrust him or hold years’ worth of anger at him for causing so many problems. It was nice. He wondered if when he gets home if he could repair some of the damage.

 

“Are you staying close by?” Elijah finally broke the silence.

 

“Yeah a small cabin not far from here.”

 

“Go there, rest. I’ll bring Jeremy out here tomorrow night, while our siblings and your younger self are out.” Elijah said making space between the two of them.

 

Kol wanted to ask what had made Elijah so protective of Jeremy. It was a thought that had been whirling around in his head since he found the note. Seeing the way Elijah looked at Jeremy earlier when he had interrupted them and now with his brother saying he would bring Jeremy instead of sending him. Kol wondered if his brother had devolved a crush.  The part of him that wanted to claim Jeremy as his own wanted to tell Elijah to back off but another part of him thought it was adorable that his brother was being so protective. Plus Elijah wasn’t one to fall easy. Maybe he would just keep an eye on his brother and Jeremy for now.

 

“Alright brother, I’ll see you both tomorrow.”  He speed off back to the cabin.


	24. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he entered his room he tried to be silent, Jeremy was asleep on the far side of the bed and he didn’t want to wake him up.
> 
> His conversation with Kol was not what he was expecting. It left him more confused than when he had first come across Jeremy and found out that his brother had been sent back in time with a hunter.
> 
> He looked down at the human on his bed.
> 
> Kol had called him an enemy. Elijah wasn’t sure if his brother had meant to let that detail out but ever since the word has escaped his brothers mouth Elijah couldn’t stop hearing it. Jeremy had never done anything to hint that he was their enemy. Even Kol had said that Jeremy wasn’t a threat that day inside the room at the Tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheAngelsCryInBlood, there may be some cuddling at the end of this chapter for you. But I'll hint that better cuddling in the next chapter. :) 
> 
> Guys, I have been working on this like no stop this week and I finally have an outline and an ending. I can say that this will have about 35 chapters. I say about cause i have a habit of going oooo lets add this lol. But Its all worked out and my beta's are having fun reading it lol. Enjoy.

Jealousy. That was the feeling that surged through him when he caught sight of his brother hugging Jeremy. They both had smiles on their faces and looked relaxed and happy and he felt Jealous. Not an emotion he was all too familiar with it.

 

As he watched Jeremy ramble on he smiled. The young man was so quick to bombard Kol with questions. He stood transfixed for a moment then remembered that the others would be able to hear Jeremy from the house should they listen.

 

Hiding his smile, he quickly pushed away his growing jealous and called attention to himself.

 

When Kol looked at him he felt for a second his brother knew something. There was a flash of something in his brother’s eyes but it was gone so fast Elijah was sure it was his own guilt.

 

He dismissed Jeremy. And that’s what it was a dismissal; he had been a little cold when he told Jeremy to go back to the house. He hadn’t meant it but by trying to suppress his emotions he had hardened his tone. Another thing to feel guilty about later at least this one he could apologize for at some point. The hunter didn’t seem happy but Kol was fast to step in and convince him that it was okay and that they could catch up tomorrow.

 

After Kol left Elijah made his way back to the house. The house was quiet his siblings most have gone to their rooms. He wondered where Rebekah ended up given the number of rooms but shrugged it off. His sister was capable of taking care of herself.

 

As he entered his room he tried to be silent, Jeremy was asleep on the far side of the bed and he didn’t want to wake him up.

 

His conversation with Kol was not what he was expecting. It left him more confused than when he had first come across Jeremy and found out that his brother had been sent back in time with a hunter.

 

He looked down at the human on his bed.

 

Kol had called him an enemy. Elijah wasn’t sure if his brother had meant to let that detail out but ever since the word has escaped his brothers mouth Elijah couldn’t stop hearing it. Jeremy had never done anything to hint that he was their enemy. Even Kol had said that Jeremy wasn’t a threat that day inside the room at the Tavern.

 

So what made him an enemy? Was the fact that the young man was a hunter? But that didn’t make since either because he had already proved himself a friend when he fought against the other hunters and Mikael.   

 

Enemies didn’t worry about each other, Jeremy had been adamant that he didn’t want to leave Kol behind and had been worried about his brother while he was missing. Nor hug each other. Kol and Jeremy didn’t act like enemies. They acted like friends. So if they had been enemies and some point what changed?

 

Elijah took off his shoes and striped down to his pants. He got in to bed leaving space between him and Jeremy.

 

He couldn’t help looking at Jeremy. He had felt jealous again when Kol had mentioned a girlfriend. The witch that Kol had thought was responsible. The jealousy was different then he had felt watching the young man hug his brother. When he saw them he felt jealous and a little angry that Jeremy never reacted to him like that but when he heard about the witch. He was angry. He wanted to kill her despite her not even being near. He didn’t like the idea of this unknown women being anywhere near Jeremy.

 

He knew he had no claim on the hunter but some part of him already viewed the young man as his. If anyone had claim it would be this witch or his brother. And from the angry in his brother’s tone when he mentioned her, he wasn’t too thrilled by her either.

 

Kol had thought this was a punishment forced upon him for something he had done, something that his family had had a hand it. Instead he learned that a member of his family had sent them both back intentionally, with protection spells and a binding.

 

What worried Elijah was the binding magic. While he wasn’t obsessed with magic as his little brother he did know enough to know how dangerous it was to bind two beings together.

 

What could have scared one of them enough to change it? It had to have been fear. Because there was nothing else that made sense. There was nothing else to justify not only binding his brother to a hunter but to send them back in time. What the hell was the point of all this? What were they trying to accomplice or fix.

 

They had no real way of understanding why. Nor did they know how to send them home or if sending them home was the right thing to do. He wanted to keep them here where they were safe but keeping them in the past could mess up the future.

 

It was a mess.

 

He wondered about telling Klaus what was going on. But would telling him cause more problems it seemed safe to keep the number of people who knew at little as possible. Who knew what the ramifications of himself already knowing? How would his knowledge of the future impact his decisions in the present? What if him meeting Kol cause him to do something wrong and Kol or Jeremy ended up dead in the future.

 

He felt himself getting a headache. It was too much to think about. Tomorrow he would talk to Kol and they would start with one thing at a time.

 

Starting with finding a witch to help them understand more. Maybe a witch having both Jeremy and Kol would find out more than the ones that only had Kol.

 

He was so lost in his head that he startled when he felt Jeremy; who was still asleep, move closer. The room was cool enough that it seemed the human was seeking more warmth. And despite every augment that ran though his mind about how this wasn’t right and how Jeremy wasn’t his. Elijah felt himself wrap his arm around Jeremy and pull him closer. By the time Elijah finally fell asleep, Jeremy’s head was resting on his chest with one of Elijah’s arms under him holding his waist and his other laid on top of the young man’s back.

 


	25. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wasn’t quite awake. He knew that. It was that stage where you are aware you are waking up but still a little asleep. So the arms wrapped around him and warm comfortable feeling that surrounded him he assumed had to do with the dream that was already fading away. It was a shame because he liked this feeling and he really didn’t want to wake up and have it gone. So he snuggled closer to the warm body and tried to fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I was going to wait a little longer to post this chapter. I'm trying really hard to get this story finished so i can start posting more often. But I honestly had so much fun writing this chapter and I'm kinda nervous to see what you guys think, so I just had to post it.

 

Jeremy wasn’t quite awake. He knew that. It was that stage where you are aware you are waking up but still a little asleep. So the arms wrapped around him and warm comfortable feeling that surrounded him he assumed had to do with the dream that was already fading away. It was a shame because he liked this feeling and he really didn’t want to wake up and have it gone. So he snuggled closer to the warm body and tried to fall back to sleep.

 

He wasn’t sure how long it took for him to realize that the arms weren’t from a dream, that he was really in bed with someone and they were holding him. Conflict raged in his mind. He felt safe and protected. He didn’t want to move and ruin this moment. It had been a long time since he had been held and he was enjoying the feeling. But another part of his was starting to freak out. He knew he was in the house with the Originals so he knew it was one of them and judging from the chest he was resting on it was one of the brothers. And since he was at least 90 percent sure he had fallen asleep in Elijah’s room that made him pretty positive that the strong arms were in fact Elijah’s.

 

He knew he should move and as quietly and gently as he could. He didn’t want to wake the vampire up. But he was finding it difficult. His growing feelings for the man and the strong sensation of being safe kept him still. After several minutes a small growing ball of guilt had him starting to squirm. The guilt wasn’t aimed at Elijah or the fact the he felt like it was taking a little bit of an advantage of the sleeping vampire, it was the fact that he felt so comfortable here and that it wasn’t Kol.

 

Hadn’t he just last night made up his mind that he wasn’t going to act on any of the annoying prescient feelings he had.  He knew it wouldn’t end well. So coming to the conclusion that he was going to have to move he sighed and started to try and untangle the arms around him.

 

Unfortunately the sleeping vampire seemed to have other idea’s. When Jeremy went to move the hand that was over him resting gently on his back the vampire made an unhappy noise and tightened his grip.

 

Jeremy had to bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the scene before him. It seemed like Elijah was pouting in his sleep. The vampire was defiantly still passed out but his arms had grown stronger holding Jeremy closer.

 

The new the position made Jeremy blush; he was lying almost on top of Elijah. His head and upper torso laid on the upper half of Elijah’s body along with on leg that had moved to cover one of Elijah’s. His other leg was still on the bed, leaving Elijah’s thigh putting pressure on a part of Jeremy’s anatomy that he very much didn’t want to take wake up right now.

 

Taking a breath to he again he moved his arms to either side of Elijah’s body and tried pushing himself away from the vampire. The movement from his body caused him to press against Elijah and a soft noise made its way out of his mouth. “Not good, not good.” He started panicking in his mind.

 

Using the way his body was held above the vampire he brought is other leg up, ready to swing both off the bed. The planned worked in theory but as he picked up his leg, Elijah’s arms suddenly tightened the unexpected force caused Jeremy to fall on top of the vampire.

 

He heard Elijah a soft grunt, caused by the impact and knew the original was awake.

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure how long the vampire had been awake, but by the fact the vampire hadn’t jumped when he fell and only made a little noise, it meant that he was at least awake before Jeremy fell.

 

Avoiding looking at the vampire he kept his head down and pushed up for a third time. When he had is upper body off the vampire and the vampires arms didn’t let go, he froze. He lifted his head and met Elijah’s gaze.

 

There was no doubt in Jeremy’s mind that Elijah was aroused. His eyes had darkened and not the veins running under eyes kind of darken. Jeremy felt his breathing pick up. “Fuck,” he thought, “this is not what was supposed to happen”.

 

They both remained locked in place. Eyes locked on each other. Jeremy could feel Elijah’s breath picking up and slowly matching his own.

 

He knew he was hard and from the fell of something against the inside of his thigh, so was Elijah.

 

Deep in the back of his mind, he could hear a little voice telling him to move, to get off the vampire and leave the room. But his body had other ideas. Despite knowing he should move he didn’t.

 

“Jeremy.” His name on Elijah’s lips was enough to cause him to shudder. He felt it run all the way down his spine and knew that the vampire had felt it.

 

He felt himself lean in and was just about to kiss Elijah, when a loud pounding on the bedroom door snapped him out of it.

 

It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. And he realized the position he was in and how close his and Elijah’s faces where.

 

He jumped off the vampire and scrambled for his clothes.

 

“Elijah…. I….” He didn’t even know what to say so he just gathered his stuff and ran out of the room and straight into Kol. It was like a punch in the stomach, seeing Kol’s face.

 

He tried to get something out but it was like his voice didn’t work. So he just dodge around the vampire and ran into the nearest room.

 

He slammed the door and collapsed against it.

 

He didn’t cry or freaking out he just sat there on the ground with his clothes in his lap. He wasn’t even sure how to feel, the moment before Kol had knocked all he wanted was to feel Elijah’s lips on his. It was like nothing else mattered. It wasn’t until he was pulled out of it that he remembered that it wasn’t a good idea to give into that desire.

 

“Problems?” The all too smug voice of Klaus asked.

                                                     


	26. Good advice from unexpected sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And Elijah?” Klaus asked. It was a little weird how normal Klaus was being. Jeremy would have figured Klaus to throw him out of the room or simply ignore him. Instead the vampire was sitting here asking him questions and not one sounded like it was a mockery or joke.
> 
> “I don’t know.” Jeremy whispered.
> 
> Klaus chuckled.
> 
> “If you did not know, you would not have wanted to kiss him.” There was a little bit of his normal smugness but he just said it as a matter of fact.
> 
> “I mean, I know I like him.” Oh, god. Jeremy thought, I sound like a girl.
> 
> “I’m drawn to him. I being around him, I know he cares about me and is even protective. There is just something about him that makes me want to be in his company.” Jeremy didn’t know how to express that he felt safe around the vampire. “And I know I wanted to kiss him. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter or the next. But in this one i really wanted Jeremy to see Klaus as more human and less the villain he knows him as in the future. I really just wanted the two of them to talk. I'll admit i'm having a hard time starting the romance between these two because my writing keeps jumping back to Kol or Elijah haha. 
> 
> PLEASE READ: So recently I had a person complain about this story, because of the multi pairing and that they are brothers. I really just wanted to point out that there will never be any kind of incest in this story. Also she's complained about the polyamory, and when i started this to be honest I had no idea if i was going to have it be a poly relationship or if at the end Jeremy would just choose one. In fact i'm still not sure. This story already has a sequel in the works. So we might not have a definitive answer by the end of it, lol sorry. 
> 
> I never tagged Polyamory because it hasn't happened yet, and i didn't want to ruin the surprise if it did. But if there are any that are reading this that want me to I can add the tag. Please enjoy.

 

Jeremy slowly looked up. The future hybrid was sitting on his bed already dressed and reading. Jeremy wanted to laugh. Seriously the room couldn’t have been empty. Just to give him long enough to pull himself together.

 

“ I almost kissed Elijah.” It came out so fast that it surprised him. Jeremy covered his mouth as if that would stop the words from reaching Klaus.

 

There was a quick look of surprised on the vampire’s face but then it was back to normal. Klaus closed his book and placed it on the table next to the bed and then gestured for Jeremy to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jeremy hesitated. He hadn’t meant to say anything and not that it was out he had no idea how to go about explain it with saying something he shouldn’t.

He rose to his feet and sat on the bed, once seated Klaus moved to sit next to him.

 

“If I remember him being a man wasn’t the problem?” Klaus asked but continued on before Jeremy could answer. “Neither was his vampirism. There was someone else?”

 

Jeremy was mad. When he and Kol had talked about it, he thought that he could trust the other vampire to stay quit. He should have known better. He went to get off the bed, but Klaus’s hand on this shoulder stopped him. Well more like the strength behind the hand.

 

“Before you going yelling at Kol, he never said a word. You are in a house full of vampires. Private conversations are a luxury.”

 

“Oh.” Jeremy relaxed.

 

He sat there in silence for a moment almost forgetting the vampire. But a squeeze from the hand still on his shoulder reminded him. “What had he asked,” Jeremy thought.

 

“Oh yeah, there was…. I mean there is someone else. I think. “He sounded a little pathetic to himself.

 

“I mean, I know there is something between me and K.. this other person but neither of us have acted on it.  We have a messed up history.” Jeremy stopped. He needed to be careful with what he said but he needed to talk to someone. Why that someone had turned out to be Klaus he wasn’t sure, but in this moment it felt right. “He is a vampire too, but when I met him. I didn’t know that. Hell, I didn’t even know what vampires where. He was just a nice guy that wanted to be my friend. Or so I thought.” Jeremy sighed.  He could still remember the way they met.

 

_He had been walking to class, when he bumped into someone._

_“Shit,” he cursed as he tried to save his books from hitting the ground. He heard the other person swear as well as they reached out to try and help. The both failed and the books ended up tumbling to the ground. Jeremy quickly dropped down and started picking them up._

_The last one appeared in front of his face, causing him to look up. And his stomach rolled. The guy was attractive. Not something Jeremy normally went with when he first met someone but it was true._

_“Got ‘em all mate?”, the stranger aske and Jeremy smiled._

_“Yeah, thanks.” He said standing up._

_“Don’t thank me, I’m the one that caused you to drop them. Wasn’t paying attention.” He looked at some papers in his hand, and from the angle Jeremy could tell it was a class schedule._

_“You’re new?” He blurted out and then blushed, way to go Jeremy, he scolded himself._

_The guy just smirked, “Yeah”_

_“Lost?” Jeremy asked. He knew he was late, but it would be rude not to help someone._

_“Of course, this place is bloody huge.” Jeremy stuck his hand out and waited for the other student to give him the paper._

_Turned out they had that class and two others together._

_It wasn’t until they walked into the class room Jeremy remembered to ask the other his name._

_“Kol.”_

 

It didn’t take Kol long to become a fixed point in his life. They hung out at school and after classes. The weekends where always the best Kol, tended to stay that night at his place and they played video games all night or watched movies. Kol had a habit of sneaking in some kind of booze.

Jeremy had been happy. He thought he found a best friend. Something he had needed, since he had arrived in Denver he had felt like something was missing and had no one to talk to. But when Kol appeared, that changed.

He had tried to ignore the flirting from Kol and tried to push down his own attraction to the other kid. He had been so unsure and nervous about his feeling.

 

Now he was unsure again, and stuck in an even more confusing situation.

 

He sighed.

 

“What changed?” Klaus asked, sounding strangely sincere.

 

“My sister,” Jeremy said. Something must have showed in his tone because the vampire raised an eyebrow.  “Ummm she knew about vampires. She had one compel me to make me forget about them. When she met him she told me what he was. There was a fight between her… friend and mine. Turns out they didn’t like each other.”  That was almost the truth.

 

“I left with her. I was made he was lying to me, he knew who I was the whole time.” He growled, he was still so angry at Kol for betraying him.

 

“I was pissed. But more recently, we ended up…..” He hesitated. “Umm we ended up traveling together, and it was almost like before. I started to trust him again and there were a few moments that it seemed like there was going to be something more. And because of our past I kept ignoring it. I think he was too.”  He took a breath. He felt a little better getting this all off his chest. Despite the things he left out.

 

“Then well I meet Elijah and Kol and all this stated happening.” He sighed as he finished.

 

“And Elijah?” Klaus asked. It was a little weird how normal Klaus was being. Jeremy would have figured Klaus to throw him out of the room or simply ignore him. Instead the vampire was sitting here asking him questions and not one sounded like it was a mockery or joke.

 

“I don’t know.” Jeremy whispered.

 

Klaus chuckled.

 

“If you did not know, you would not have wanted to kiss him.” There was a little bit of his normal smugness but he just said it as a matter of fact.

 

“I mean, I know I like him.” Oh, god. Jeremy thought, I sound like a girl.

 

“I’m drawn to him. I being around him, I know he cares about me and is even protective. There is just something about him that makes me want to be in his company.” Jeremy didn’t know how to express that he felt safe around the vampire. “And I know I wanted to kiss him. “

 

“Then why stop?” Klaus was watching him. Jeremy didn’t even have to look up to feel the vampires eyes on him.

 

Jeremy groaned, “I guess I would have felt like I betrayed K… Kaleb.” It was the only name he could think of off the top of his head.

 

“Jeremy.” He felt the bed shift as the vampire got up and moved in front of him.

 

“If you have no way to speak with this Kaleb and ask him about his feelings, then you should at least speak to my brother. Elijah is better at understanding people then me or Kol. He would have better advice. And it would help him understand why you ran out of the room instead of kissing him.” Klaus was smiling.

 

“If after speaking with Elijah, you still need someone to talk to. Come to me or better yet Rebekah, she knows a great deal about falling in love.”

 

“I’m not….” Klaus just held up his hand to cut Jeremy off.

 

“Maybe not, but from the way you speak of both Kaleb and Elijah you are close.”  Jeremy lowered his head into his hands.

 

He wasn’t in love. Right?

 

He couldn’t be. He had thought he was in love before with Viki and Anna but this felt different. This was more intense, more passionate, and a hell of a lot more confusing.

He didn’t hear Klaus leave the room. Nor did he hear Elijah enter. It wasn’t until someone sat down next to him that he looked up.

He blushed, when he saw Elijah,

 

“umm…” Elijah quickly placed a figure of his mouth.

 

“Let’s got for a walk. You heard Klaus no such thing as private in a house for a vampires.”

Jeremy should have been more surprised that Elijah had heard their talk but he just nodded. He quickly pulled on some clothes that Elijah had brought in and then followed the vampire out of the house. 


	27. Elijah’s wakeup call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah knew he shouldn’t listen but this might help him understand Jeremy a little better. He heard steps and lifted his head, both Kol and Rebekah where standing in his door way. Both watching him and from the way they were relaxed, they had no plans of moving.
> 
> Seems he wasn’t the only one interested in the ongoing conversation.
> 
> “Before you going yelling at Kol, he never said a word. You are in a house full of vampires. Private conversations are a luxury.” Kol chuckled. Elijah threw one of the pillows at him which his younger brother caught with ease. He didn’t want Klaus to know they were listening, not that he wasn’t sure his brother probably already suspected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! From Elijah's pov, Enjoy :)

 

Elijah was awoken by the body next to his attempting to move away. It wasn’t a conscious decision to pull the body closer it was more of a reflex. It had been a long time since he slept with someone else this close and it felt nice. He had been able to relax into Jeremy’s warmth without any fear of danger or betrayal. Being a vampire it was hard to fall asleep next to a human without worry that something might happen and the human with find out what they are or that the human might be aware and out to kill him. But with Jeremy there was none of that fear.

 

He felt Jeremy relax probably falling back to sleep, so he let himself drift off again.

 

A short time later a change in Jeremy’s breathing told him that Jeremy was awake, and maybe freaking out a little. He should say something. Tell Jeremy it’s alright or maybe just pull back his arms and let Jeremy get out of bed, but he didn’t want to. He liked having Jeremy this close. Liked having the warmth from the other man’s body and liked the idea that he wasn’t the only one. Jeremy’s scent was slowly changing and his heart beat was picking up.

 

Selfish, he knew that’s what he was being. He knew that Jeremy had feelings for Kol. But there was something else there. Something between him and the hunter that he knew they both felt. In his mind he already made the choice to back off and let Jeremy choose Kol. But in this moment he just wanted to hold on the feeling of having Jeremy, if only for a little while.

 

So he pretended to be asleep, acting as if pulling Jeremy closer was done unaware.

 

When the hunter tried again to pull away, Elijah let himself be selfish and pulled Jeremy almost on top of his body. He knew he was being a bit of a coward only doing this when he could fake being asleep, but he did it anyways.

 

He almost moaned when Jeremy’s body moved on top of his. Jeremy was pressing close and his movements though innocent where sending waves of want thought out Elijah’s body. Now he really should let the young man go, let him sneak off and pretend this never happened. And he almost did.

 

Until Jeremy’s scent reached his nose. It was thick with arousal and it sent a shot of passiveness straight into his arms. He felt them tighten a little stronger than before causing Jeremy to fall on top of him. 

 

He knew his pretending was done. There was no way a person let alone a vampire would have slept through someone falling on top of them. So he opened his eyes. He had expected to see Jeremy staring at him. Maybe a red with embarrassment of just a look of shock but instead the young hunter was trying to pull away without looking at him.

 

A little annoyed that Jeremy wouldn’t look at him, Elijah did the only thing he could think of. He held on. He decided to just keep his arms locked around the hunter until they could talk about this.

 

He wasn’t going to let Jeremy just sneak away and pretend this didn’t happen. Even if he was going to bow out and let Kol have the hunter, he still needed to know that Jeremy had felt something for him. It was probably a little cruel to do to both of them but again that selfish part of him needed it.

 

Jeremy was still above him. It seemed the hunter was hoping to wait it out. Elijah was in a much more comfortable position; one that he was enjoy, so he knew he could wait longer.

 

Finally Jeremy looked up at him. And it was intoxicating, his face held so many emotions from confusion to arousal, there was fear but most definitely want.  The room was getting warmer and the smells coming off both of them were filling the air.

 

Elijah just stared at Jeremy. Thoughts of Kol pushed to the farthest part of  his mind. There would be time later for the quilt but right now all he wanted was for Jeremy to move. Move closer or just move anything. Jeremy had to be the one to make the first move that way Elijah would know that it was really want the hunter wanted.

 

Elijah’s breath caught as Jeremy started to lean in.

 

The pounding at the door couldn’t have come at a worse time.

 

That look of slight red cheeks, quick breathing and want on Jeremy’s face was suddenly replaced by panic. Elijah sat frozen as Jeremy jumped off him. The young man tried to say something but all Elijah heard was his name and Jeremy was gone.

 

“Did I interrupt something, brother?” Kol asked smirking.

 

Elijah just glared at him. He glared until Kol shrugged at walked away.

 

Alone Elijah remember how stupid of an idea it had been. Now that he wasn’t lost in the moment he remembered Kol. He remembered how messed up of a situation Jeremy was in. He remembered his earlier thoughts about Jeremy not being his.

 

He groaned. He should not have done that.

 

He was still lying on his bed. Not sure if he really wanted to get up and face Jeremy.

 

Jeremy looked so scared when he fled. Jeremy did not need more problems, he needed a friend someone he could trust and rely on not another person making things worse.

 

“I’ll apologize and back.” He mumbled.

 

Maybe tonight he would ask Jeremy to sleep in Klaus’s room.

 

As if summoned by his thoughts Elijah heard his brother’s voice, focusing his hearing he could hear Jeremy blurt out, “I almost kissed Elijah.”

 

And know he was eavesdropping.

 

Elijah could make out some movement in the room and was about to walk away when his brother’s voice came through the walls.

 

“If I remember him being a man wasn’t the problem, and  neither was his vampirism. There was someone else?” Elijah knew he shouldn’t listen but this might help him understand Jeremy a little better. He heard steps and lifted his head, both Kol and Rebekah where standing in his door way. Both watching him and from the way they were relaxed, they had no plans of moving.

 

Seems he wasn’t the only one interested in the ongoing conversation.

 

“Before you going yelling at Kol, he never said a word. You are in a house full of vampires. Private conversations are a luxury.” Kol chuckled. Elijah threw one of the pillows at him which his younger brother caught with ease. He didn’t want Klaus to know they were listening, not that he wasn’t sure his brother probably already suspected it.

 

“Oh.” They all heard Jeremy mutter. Kol went to make a sound again probably a chuckle but Rebekah as fast and she covered his mouth with her hand and glared at him. Elijah smile. It seemed his sister wanted to hear more. They all waited in silence until Jeremy spoke again.

 

 “Oh yeah. There was…. I mean there is someone else. I think. “Jeremey sounded quiet and unsure. It made Elijah feel guiltier.

 

 “I mean, I know there is something between me and K.. this other person,” Elijah’s breath caught when he heard Jeremy almost say Kol. He prayed that he hadn’t freaked the hunter out enough to slip up.  “But neither of us have acted on it.  We have a messed up history.” There was a pause in Jeremy’s speech that caused all three originals to turn their heads towards their brother’s door.

 

“He is a vampire too, but when I met him. I didn’t know that. Hell, I didn’t even know what vampires where. He was just a nice guy that wanted to be my friend. Or so I thought.” Elijah sat up. This conversation might answer how Kol and Jeremy were enemies. Elijah wasn’t sure why it was so important to know. Why it bothered him so much that they were enemies. He knew it shouldn’t because at the moment they were friends, but there was something inside him that told him it was important.

 

 “What changed?” Klaus asked, Elijah noticed his brother seemed to mean it. It surprised him Klaus normally only care about his family.  But maybe it was just Jeremy; they all seemed to be drawn to the young hunter.

 

“My sister.”  Elijah heard anger in Jeremy’s voice and wonder what this sister did to upset him so much.  “Ummm she knew about vampires. She had one compel me to make me forget about them. When she met him, she told me what it was. There was a fight between her… friend and mine. Turns out they didn’t like each other.”  Elijah tried to play that bit over in his head. Jeremy had known about vampires and for some reason his sister, had one erase his memories. Kol and whoever this vampire was obviously had not liked each other. That explained why Jeremy was mad at his sister.

 

“I left with her. I was mad he was lying to me, he knew who I was the whole time.” Elijah felt bad for Jeremy at Kol’s betrayal Jeremy sounded so anger and hurt.

 

“ I was pissed. But more recently, we ended up…..” He hesitated. “Umm we ended up traveling together, “Elijah let out a chocked sound, He had been about to laugh but had cut it off. Traveling together was a hell of a way to summarize time travel.

 

“and it was almost like before. I started to trust him again and there were a few moments that it seemed like there was going to be something more. And because of our past I kept ignoring it. I think he was too.” Elijah could hear how confused Jeremy was. Maybe they all needed to talk, to sit down and get this in the open. Maybe not him, but defiantly Kol and Jeremy, perhaps he could get them to talk about it tonight when they go to meet his youngest brother. 

 

“Then well I meet Elijah and Kol and all this stated happening.” Elijah heard Jeremy sigh as he stopped talking. 

 

“He sounds in love.” Rebekah whispered, and Elijah wondered if she was right.

 

“And Elijah?” Their brother asked. Elijah froze. He couldn’t take his eyes off Klaus’s door. Did he really want to hear this part?

 

“I don’t know.” Jeremy whispered.

 

Klaus chuckled. Elijah cursed under his breath, leave it to his brother to find this amusing.

 

“If you did not know, you would not have wanted to kiss him.” Woah, Elijah had not expected that statement. His brother sounded so sure, giving Elijah hope that maybe he was right. Hope of course that he tried to shove away, because Jeremy was not his. At least that’s what he kept trying to tell himself but it was getting harder to believe.

 

“I mean, I know I like him.” Elijah smiled, and could hear both Kol and Rebekah cover their snickers. He thought about throwing his other pillow at them.

 

“I’m drawn to him. I enjoy his company, I know he cares about me and is even protective. There is just something about him that makes me want to be in his company.” Elijah wondered if he was blushing. He looked up at his siblings Rebekah smiled at him, Kol just smirked.

 

 “And I know I wanted to kiss him. “ Elijah choked the comment unexpected. This time there was nothing stopping his loving brother and sister from laughing. He threw his last pillow at them and watched as they ducked under it. He was about to yell at them at tell them to go away, when Rebekah held up her hand silencing the room.

 

“Then why stop? They heard Klaus asked, and it was like all three of them were holding their brother; not something as vampires they normally worried about. 

 

There was a groan from the hunter, “I guess I would have felt like I betrayed K… Kaleb.” Elijah was glad Jeremy caught himself in time, but also saddened that he had to start to fall for someone who so obviously in love with his brother. And Rebekah was right, it was love. Jeremy just hadn’t figured it out yet.

 

Elijah got up and grabbed some spear clothes. He couldn’t listen anymore. So he unforced his hearing and headed for the bathroom.

 

He changed quickly and then walked towards Niklaus’s room. He was about to knock when his brother opened the door. Klaus smiled and nodded his head towards his bed. At the end Jeremy sat with his head in his hands. Looking lost.

 

Elijah felt for him. He sat down on the bed startling Jeremy.

 

When Jeremy went to speak, he cut him off with a finger; If they were going to talk it was going to be away from the house and way from his siblings.

 

“Let’s got for a walk. You heard Klaus no such thing as private in a house for a vampires.” He said and tried to smile, hopefully reassure Jeremy that it was going to be okay.


	28. Let's Talk About Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire grabbed his chin and pushed his face up, their eyes met and Jeremy knew that Elijah was going to end whatever this was before it started.
> 
> “I do want you Jeremy. I wish we had met under different circumstances and that we had a chance to see where this could have gone.“ Jeremy closed his eyes, unable to witness the pain in Elijah’s face anymore.
> 
> There was a soft brush of Elijah’s lips on his and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one that while i was writing it, I kept going i need something emotional and well I hoped I pulled it off.   
> Enjoy guys.

 

Jeremy had expected to be rushed off with vampire speed, instead him and Elijah just walked. The sun was still low enough in the sky that he knew it was early morning, it was a little cold but Elijah had given him a jacket as they left. The silence should have been awkward and having Jeremy wanted to crawl out of his skin. Instead it was nice. It gave him time to breathe and relaxes. The walking helped work out some of the stress he had felt. He wondered if that was the reason Elijah had them walking.

 

They walked long enough that Jeremy’s legs started to get a little sore. But as if Elijah read his mind he stopped and pointed to a small meadow like area.

 

Once seated, his nerves were back.

 

“I am sorry.” His head snapped up. Why the hell was Elijah apologizing?

 

“I should not have encouraged this morning. I have seen you with Kol, and am aware you two have feeling for each other. I should have stopped this morning and not have gotten caught up in it.” Holy shit, Elijah was blaming himself.

 

“Did you want to kiss me?” Jeremy felt himself asking.

 

“Yes.” The vampire answered.  Jeremy looked at the original. And he could see the guilt on the man’s face. Elijah was not apologizing for wanting to kiss him, only for acting on it.

 

“Elijah, don’t…. Don’t feel guilty. Please. Me and Kol, I don’t know what we are. I don’t think he knows either. I’m not even sure there is something, or if there will be if we ever get back to our own time. Everything there is so fucked up. We are…” He stopped, was telling Elijah that they weren’t on the same side a good idea.

 

“Your enemies.” Elijah stated.                             

 

“How did you know? I mean Kol obviously but what has he said.”  The vampire stayed quiet.

 

“Please Elijah. I have no idea what I’m allowed to say. But if Kol has said something I know you already know and I can talk about it.” He knew he was pleading but he wanted to know what Kol had said.

 

“He said you were enemies in the future and that he had thought this spell was a punishment that you just happened to have got caught in.”

 

“He thought? He doesn’t blame Bonnie anymore?” He saw Elijah tense and something crossed his face but Jeremy wasn’t sure what it was.

 

“Bonnie? Is that the witch girlfriend he mentioned?” oh, know Jeremy understood the look. Elijah was jealous of Bonnie. It made Jeremy smile. It was nice to know that Elijah care enough about him to be upset about someone who wouldn’t be born for a long time.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Elijah looked at him, “I mean we had some moments but it ended. I don’t think it would have ever worked out. She’s my sister’s best friend.” He took a breath, “To be honest, I don’t think I could have gone back with her after Kol. I mean the Kol I thought was my friend, not the one that betrayed me and turned out to be a vampire watching me for…. Well umm for someone.”

 

“One of us?” Elijah asked him.

 

“Elijah, I can’t. I want to tell you believe me. But it couldn’t change so much and I’m not sure how that will change the future. And while there are things I want to change, things I wish I could change so much, but I can’t. “Jeremy put his head down.

 

“I think we should talk to Kol.” Was all Elijah said.

 

“I thought we were waiting until tonight?”

 

“Yes tonight, but I meant that we should all talk, about the magic and possible ways to get back, the possible consequences of you two being here, my knowledge…and your feels.” Jeremy stiffened. “Feelings.” He thought.

 

“No!” He said jumping to his feet. He started walking away from Elijah.

 

He didn’t get far before there was a hand on his arm pulling him to a stop. He dropped his head. No way was he going to look at Elijah right now.

 

“Jeremy, you need to talk to him. You cannot keep ignoring how you feel. How he feels. It’s not fair and it is not good for you.” Jeremy tried pulling away his arm but the vampires hold was too tight.

 

“Don’t we have enough problems to worry about?” He tried.

 

He heard Elijah’s quiet sigh, “I had thought that too, but it seems to be bothering you and perhaps that means it is important enough not to be put off.”

 

“No.” Jeremy tried again. He was not going to talk about this anymore. He didn’t want to tell Kol anything.

 

“Jeremy.” Elijah sounded like he was trying to sooth a wild animal, Jeremy started laughing.

 

He lost himself in his laughter, when he finally started to stop. He was sitting on the ground with Elijah kneeling in front of him. The vampire looked concerned

 

“Are you alright?” Elijah asked.

 

Jeremy gave him a smile. “Yeah, sorry.”

 

“Elijah I can’t talk to Kol about my feelings. How would that conversation go? I mean… Oh hey Kol, I know you were laterally trying to kill me seconds before we magically popped into the past, but somehow I think maybe just maybe I have feelings for you. Oh and not just like lets me friend’s feelings noo, more like let’s make out, hard and desperate, and for as long as fucking possible.” Jeremy pushed himself to his feet again.

 

He was shouting now, “Oh and Kol, these feelings I might just be having for you. Well I think I’m having that about your brother too.” He swung around and poked Elijah in the chest. “You know, Elijah you older brother, yeah I want him and I don’t know what to do about it. Because I want….:”

 

He was stopped but Elijah sudden smashing into him. Their lips met and Jeremy could have sworn electrify passed between them.

 

It was better than he had imagined, desperate and passionate. Elijah, always one for control, controlled every part of it. His hand was on Jeremy’s hip hold Jeremy’s body close and still. His other hand was holding the back of Jeremy’s head, pushing it to tilt just enough for Elijah to get a better angle.

 

Jeremy moaned.

 

Oh god, how he wanted this. He felt himself start to push against Elijah trying to get more friction, but the hand on his hip held him in place. So he settled for wrapping his arms around Elijah and pulling the vampire closer. If he wasn’t free to close the small gap between them then he would make the vampire.

 

Unfortunately his planned was ruined when said vampire break off the kiss.

 

Jeremy actually felt himself whimper at the loss of Elijah’s lips.

 

He watched as Elijah backed away from him. The vampire looked guilty but also happy.

 

“We should head back to the house.” Elijah said walking away.

 

“What?” Jeremy look stunned at the original.

 

“Elijah!” He called chasing after the vampire. He didn’t have to run far, Elijah stopped walking when his name was called and waited for the human to catch up. He started walking again once Jeremy was next to him, much to Jeremy’s annoyance.

 

“Dammit Elijah, So you demand I tell Kol how I feel but you run away after kissing me? “ Jeremy stopped walking. “That’s hypocritical don’t you think?”

 

Elijah stopped and looked at him.

 

“Yes I guess it is. Jeremy, I do have feelings for you. But you and Kol, I have seen the two of you together. What you have is more than feelings. As much as I want to act on this, I cannot betray my brother.” Elijah approached him. Jeremy felt his stomach drop in anticipation. Not sure what the vampire was going to do.

 

The vampire grabbed his chin and pushed his face up, their eyes met and Jeremy knew that Elijah was going to end whatever this was before it started.

 

“I do want you Jeremy. I wish we had met under different circumstances and that we had a chance to see where this could have gone.“ Jeremy closed his eyes, unable to witness the pain in Elijah’s face anymore.

 

There was a soft brush of Elijah’s lips on his and then nothing.

 

He opened his eyes, the original was gone.

 

Jeremy felt tears start to fall down his face. 


	29. Over protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire just glared and kept moving towards him. 
> 
> “You’re nervous.” The vampire stated as he moved closer.
> 
> “You’re making me nervous.” Jeremy went with honesty. 
> 
> “Why?” Klaus asked with a smirk.
> 
> “You’re cornering me like prey.” Jeremy said it as a distraction but realized that it was exactly how he felt. 
> 
> The vampire chuckled, “Don’t think that’s it. I think there is something you don’t want to tell me and you are trying to change the way the conversation is going.” Worth a shot, Jeremy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to Thank TheAngelsCryInBlood for helping me on this chapter when I was stuck.

Jeremy stayed outside for as long as he could. Afraid to go back to the house, he was hurt and angry at Elijah. On some level he understood why the vampire had done what he had but even so he was still mad about it. 

Finally the falling sun and his hungry pushed him back to the house.

He pushed open the door and had expected Elijah to be the first to greet him, instead Klaus stood there and the vampire did not look happy. 

‘Shit,” Jeremy thought.

“I do believe you’re talk did not go well.” Klaus said as he shoved Jeremy into the kitchen. The vampire pointed to a chair, “Sit.” Jeremy obeyed. He was scared, not sure what Klaus was going to do. 

The vampire was speeding around the kitchen moving as a blur; Jeremy tried to watch him at first but gave up when the movement started to make him nauseous. 

So when a plate of food suddenly appeared in front of him he jumped in surprise. 

Klaus just looked at him and sat down. The vampire waited until he started eating to talk. 

“Elijah came home a few hours ago, did not say a word just went to his room and then several minutes later he left again. He has not returned home.” Klaus leaned back in his chair, “And from your late return home, I’m assuming that the talk did not go well.” Jeremy didn’t say anything just kept putting food in his mouth. 

“What happened?” Klaus asked.

“Nothing.” Jeremy wasn’t about to get into another conversations about feelings. The last one hadn’t ended well and he wasn’t in the mood. 

“Something had to have happened, or you both wouldn’t have come back in piss poor moods.” The vampire replied.  
Jeremy looked up and gave the original a look he hoped conveyed,’ I’m not in the mood.” 

Klaus just smirked. And Jeremy had to look away; the smirk was too much like Kol. 

“Come on, Elijah never runs away. It makes one curious as to what had him so worked up.” Jeremy tried to tone out Klaus; he didn’t need to be worried about Elijah’s emotions. He wanted to be mad at the honorable idiotic vampire. 

He decided just to not reply, let the vampire grow bored with his questions. With his dinner almost gone, he just had to eat then he could go up to Elijah’s room and get away from overly curious Klaus. 

Klaus seemed to read his mind, because the vampire remained silent while he finished that last of his food. 

Jeremy felt relieved that the interrogating was over; he slowly got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. 

But Klaus wasn’t done yet, the vampire reached out and took hold of his wrist and yanked him backwards. 

Jeremy glared at Klaus. “What happened?” the vampire asked, losing some of his previous humor. 

 

Jeremy felt himself still, Klaus had been having fun but now it seemed to be losing his patience. He had to wonder if it was because Jeremy was ignoring him or because he was worried for his brother. 

“Well?” Klaus asked standing from his chair, his grip still tight on Jeremy’s wrist. 

“We talked. He left.” Jeremy said trying to pull his arm free. 

“What else?” Klaus squeezed his hand, not enough to break anything but enough that it hurt.

“Why does it matter to you? It’s between me and Elijah!” Jeremy growled. 

“Because, little human. Elijah was upset and my brother doesn’t get attached. So I want to know what happened.” 

Jeremy knew how protective the brothers where of each other, so he knew close wasn’t going to let him go until he gave him something to understand. 

“Fine!” He shouted.

He pulled his arm and this time the vampire let go. 

“We talked. He apologized and I asked if he had wanted to kiss me and he said yes. Then we talked about my feeling and his and then he said that it couldn’t happen.” Jeremy chest was pounding and he felt his anger at Elijah come back full force. He tried to push it done but he was failing. 

He had expected a comment but there was nothing but silence in the room. He looked at Klaus only to find the vampire studying him. 

Finally the vampire spoke, “There’s more.” It wasn’t a question a statement like he knew for a fact that more had happened.   
Jeremy groaned. He was so done with the Miklesons and talking. Klaus started walking towards him, and Jeremy’s mind went straight to ‘oh fuck.’

“What else?” The vampire questioned stalking towards Jeremy, causing him to take a few steps back.

“Nothing.” Jeremy tried, his heart beat was erratic and he could feel sweat on his back. He wasn’t sure if it was from his anger or the fear that was starting to build as Klaus backed him towards a wall.

The vampire just glared and kept moving towards him. 

“You’re nervous.” The vampire stated as he moved closer.

“You’re making me nervous.” Jeremy went with honesty. 

“Why?” Klaus asked with a smirk.

“You’re cornering me like prey.” Jeremy said it as a distraction but realized that it was exactly how he felt. 

The vampire chuckled, “Don’t think that’s it. I think there is something you don’t want to tell me and you are trying to change the way the conversation is going.” Worth a shot, Jeremy thought. 

His back hit the wall, as he took the last step back the room would allow. Dammit it, he thought. The siblings all had a habit of backing him into things and leaving him trapped.   
Annoyed he glared at Klaus. 

He was surprised to see the vampire smiling. Not smirking and there was no more angry in his eyes. Jeremy felt cold. Something wasn’t right. Somehow he had missed something.   
Klaus met his gaze, “What else happened?” 

Then Jeremy felt it, the compulsion. He quickly looked down at his wrist and his vervain was gone. Klaus had done the same damn thing Elijah had, stole it right off his wrist without him feeling it. When he got it back, he was going to wear it somewhere else. 

He tried to keep his mouth shut, he really did. But the compulsion was strong, 

“He told me to tell Kol how I felt and then he went to leave and I called him a hypocrite, then he kissed me and told me it couldn’t happen and fucking left!” He took a breath and looked away from Klaus. 

“Kol?” Klaus asked..

“Huh?” Jeremy tried to think of an excuse. He heard Klaus move closer. The two of them only inches apart. 

“You said Kol. Not Kaleb.” Klaus’s eyes were on him, he could feel them. Jeremy felt a tremor through his body. 

“Oh, I meant Kaleb.” He tried to keep his voice steady. “Slip of the tongue.” 

Klaus’s hand was suddenly in his hair and pulling his head up. 

“Slip of the tongue?” He questioned, “Under compulsion?” The look on Klaus face said bullshit. Jeremy clamped his mouth shut.

“How do you feel about Kol?” Klaus asked, his eyes said he was trying to put the pieces together.

“I meant Kaleb.” Jeremy said tone flat. 

“Then why say Kol?” the vampire pushed.

“I told you slip of the tongue.” Jeremy knew that this wasn’t going to go well. Klaus still had his hair pulled and he could really avoid the vampires gaze. 

“Is there really a Kaleb?” Klaus asked and again Jeremy felt the compulsion. 

His no was muffled by a hand appearing over his mouth and by Klaus flying across the kitchen.

“Hello brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I have had this idea in my head for a while and well I really want to know if anyone would be interested.I love the idea of writing short stories for you guys, I was thinking that if I made a list of my own characters that you guys could send me like prompts and I could write them.
> 
> The big thing is that I have seen people writing or drawing, commissions for money, and well as I'm broke and could use the money. I thought this was a neat Idea to try. But I would have to set something up for money, and I'm not sure I wanna do it until I know if anyone is interested in paying for a short story, (not long guys, i would have to make a limit. but I guess it depends on you guys).
> 
> And I know I can’t make money off anything that’s not mine, but i was wonder if I made a list of my own characters, human or other wise, if anyone would be into paying for small stories or one shorts.  
> Kinda like prompts but not based on tv shows or movies. If you read my stories i'm open to writing a lot of things, from slash to kinky. I have never done f/f but I'm willing to try.
> 
> Anyways if anyone thinks this might be a cool idea or whatever please comment or find me on tumblr, under Nobodyzhuman.
> 
> Thanks :)


	30. Kol’s totally eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He told me to tell Kol how I felt and then he went to leave and I called him a hypocrite, then he kissed me and told me it couldn’t happen and fucking left!” 
> 
> So many emotions went through Kol, when he heard that. Excitement from knowing Jeremy did in fact feel something for him and Jealousy that Elijah had kissed him and saddened that Elijah had just left Jeremy after kissing him.
> 
> Then confusing why the hell was Jeremy telling Klaus his name? 
> 
> “Kol?” Klaus asked. Kol closed his eyes, ‘Come on, Jer think of something good.’
> 
> “Huh?” And Kol almost laughed, this was not going to end well. The way this was heading Jeremy was probably going to try and tell Klaus the truth and knowing his brother, Klaus wasn’t going to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, look what I have for you. :)

 

Kol had been waiting in the same area for over an hour. Elijah had said to meet here and that he would bring Jeremy. Kol knew him and Jeremy needed to have an in depth conversation about everything. What he had learned from the witches and all the possible side effects of the bindings. Kol was also pretty sure they needed to talk about them and of course whatever was going on between Jeremy and Elijah. He wasn’t really looking forward to it, but he cared for Jeremy so he was willing to talk.

Annoyed at his brothers tardiness he headed closer to the house. As he got closer he heard Jeremy shout “fine!”

‘Great a pissed of Gilbert that always ended well,’ he thought as he leaned against the house to listen in.

He didn’t even have to focus his hearing. Jeremy was yelling so loud, he prayed his sibling were elsewhere.

“We talked. He apologized and I asked if he had wanted to kiss me and he said yes. Then we talked about my feeling and his and then he said that it couldn’t happen.” Kol felt his stomach drop. Someone wanted to kiss Jeremy? Did that mean Jeremy wanted to kiss whoever it was?

 He felt his eyes start to change and he had to ball his hands into fists to stop them. His temper was always quick to rise but he knew needed to keep his calm. He had been trying since coming back to the past to do better. No killing, no losing his temper and defiantly no hurting Jeremy. And so far he had been doing okay, but his jealousy was pushing his new limits.

He could feel his skin break were his nails dug into his palms. The pain helped center him and let him push down his angry. 

He really needed to talk to the young Gilbert about how he felt, and soon before the hunter found someone else.

“There’s more.” ‘Shit,’ Kol knew that tone. Klaus was pissed.

 He heard Jeremy groan and had to cover his mouth to block the chuckle, leave it to the kid to be standing in a room with a pissed off Niklaus and be annoyed about it.

“What else?” His brother asked, and Kol could make out footsteps, they were moving.

“Nothing.” Jeremy replied and Kol felt his own temper starting to match his brothers. The human was an idiot for pushing Klaus and a horrible lying. Kol wanted to smack Jeremy for his lack of self-preservation.

“You’re nervous.” His brother stated. Kol listened to Jeremy’s heart. The thing sounded like it was trying to break from for the man’s body.

“You’re making me nervous.” Jeremy sound scared enough that Kol’s anger suddenly switched to worry. Klaus wasn’t known for being gentle when angry. Kol wondered what would happen if he went in and  punched his brother.

‘Where the hell was Elijah?’ He moved closer to the door, fuck the consequences.

“Why?” Klaus a voice held his usual amount of smug.

“You’re cornering me like prey.” Jeremy’s wavered just a bit, and Kol almost charged into the room.

His older brother chuckled, “Don’t think that’s it. I think there is something you don’t want to tell me and you are trying to change the way the conversation is going.” He relaxed a little. If Klaus was back to laughing then he probably wasn’t going to hurt Jeremy. Probably.

The other side of the wall was silent for a moment and Kol hoped his brother had grown bored.

“What else happened?”  Again the room fell silent, making Kol’s stomach knot.

“He told me to tell Kol how I felt and then he went to leave and I called him a hypocrite, then he kissed me and told me it couldn’t happen and fucking left!”

So many emotions went through Kol, when he heard that. Excitement from knowing Jeremy did in fact feel something for him and Jealousy that Elijah had kissed him and saddened that Elijah had just left Jeremy after kissing him.

Then confusing why the hell was Jeremy telling Klaus his name?

“Kol?” Klaus asked.  Kol closed his eyes, ‘Come on, Jer think of something good.’

“Huh?” And Kol almost laughed, this was not going to end well. The way this was heading Jeremy was probably going to try and tell Klaus the truth and knowing his brother, Klaus wasn’t going to believe him.

There was a little bit a movement in the room and Kol could tell from his brother’s footsteps and Jeremy heartbeat that the two were close together.

“You said Kol. Not Kaleb.” Leaving Kol to wonder, ‘who the bloody hell is Kaleb?’

He could hear Jeremy’s breathing and Kol was positive the young Gilbert was close to panic.

“Oh, I meant Kaleb.” Jeremy’s voice wavered and Kol knew Klaus heard the lie. “Slip of the tongue.”

Kol heard a grunt from Jeremy, and moved to stand at the door. From this angle he could see his brother. He could tell his brother had Jeremy trapped against the wall. But Kol couldn’t see Jeremy.

 “Slip of the tongue?” His brother questioned, “Under compulsion?” And the pieces all fell into place. No wonder Jeremy was talking. He was about speed forward and hit his brother for forcing Jeremy’s secrets out with compulsion but Klaus’s next question kept his feet from moving.

“How do you feel about Kol?”  Did he want this answered now, with Jeremey under compulsion? He tried to tell himself it was selfish but he really wanted to know. So he let his brother keep going.

“I meant Kaleb.” The human tried to lie.

“Oh,” Kol thought as he realized he was Kaleb it was the only thing that made sense. Somehow he had come up in conversation and Jeremy had to give a fake name

“Then why say Kol?” Klaus asked and Kol knew his brother was smirking.

“I told you slip of the tongue.” Kol wanted to laugh, leave it to Jeremy to be too stubborn to just give in now that he was caught in a lie.

“Is there really a Kaleb?” Klaus asked.

Kol rolled his eyes. His brother always hated not knowing everything. Kol smiled, he was going to leave him wanting to know. He raced forward and placed one hand over Jeremy’s mouth and used his momentum and his other hand to hit Klaus in the chest.

His brother flew across the room and when he landed on the floor. Kol couldn’t stop the smile on his face and their eyes met.

 “Hello brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I have had this idea in my head for a while and well I really want to know if anyone would be interested.I love the idea of writing short stories for you guys, I was thinking that if I made a list of my own characters that you guys could send me like prompts and I could write them.
> 
> The big thing is that I have seen people writing or drawing, commissions for money, and well as I'm broke and could use the money. I thought this was a neat Idea to try. But I would have to set something up for money, and I'm not sure I wanna do it until I know if anyone is interested in paying for a short story, (not long guys, i would have to make a limit. but I guess it depends on you guys).
> 
> And I know I can’t make money off anything that’s not mine, but i was wonder if I made a list of my own characters, human or other wise, if anyone would be into paying for small stories or one shorts.  
> Kinda like prompts but not based on tv shows or movies. If you read my stories i'm open to writing a lot of things, from slash to kinky. I have never done f/f but I'm willing to try.
> 
> Anyways if anyone thinks this might be a cool idea or whatever please comment or find me on tumblr, under Nobodyzhuman.
> 
> Thanks :)


	31. Sometimes brother’s fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy watched as Kol and Klaus stared each other down. Kol looking like he was enjoying his brother’s confusion, and Klaus looking very confused, a feeling Jeremy was sure Klaus wasn’t used to. Jeremy tried to tell Kol to stop being an ass, but it came out mumbled because of the hand still over his mouth. Annoyed he tried using his hands to push the hand away only for Kol to ignore him. He shouted a couple times into the hand hoping to get the vampire’s attention. Only it seemed both vampires had forgotten him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and I finally got a new laptop so i decided i'm giving you all a new chapter lol.

 

Jeremy watched as Kol and Klaus stared each other down. Kol looking like he was enjoying his brother’s confusion, and Klaus looking very confused, a feeling Jeremy was sure Klaus wasn’t used to. Jeremy tried to tell Kol to stop being an ass, but it came out mumbled because of the hand still over his mouth.  Annoyed he tried using his hands to push the hand away only for Kol to ignore him. He shouted a couple times into the hand hoping to get the vampire’s attention. Only it seemed both vampires had forgotten him.

Klaus suddenly lunged across the small kitchen and tackled Kol, the momentum caused Jeremy to slam into the wall behind him, causing the air to be knocked out of him. It only took a second for him to it back, but by then both vampires were rolling around on the floor exchanging punches.

He stood unsure, if he tried getting between them it could end very painfully for him. If he let them contained Klaus could really hurt Kol. Jeremy knew Kol wouldn’t hurt his brother but Klaus didn’t know what was going on and that Kol was really Kol. So there was nothing to stop him from causing harm.

He watched as Klaus flipped them over, landing on top of Kol. The older original slammed his hand into his younger brother’s chest, causing Kol let out a loud groan. Kol to stubborn to give in used his feet to throw his brother off.

The younger raced and landed on top of Klaus and started punching him.

 

“Stop!” he shouted but both brothers ignored him as they traded blows.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Klaus shouted as he punched Kol in the face. Jeremy watched as Kol used his knees to throw his bother off him again. Both Originals quickly got to their feet.

 

“Kol.” Kol answered and Jeremy had to sigh. ‘Oh yeah that was going to explain everything.” 

 

Again the bothers charged at each other, Kol swinging at his brother only for Klaus to duck under it and hit Kol in the chest sending the younger crashing into the table.

 

“Klaus stop! He really is Kol!” He tried shouting again and like before he was ignored. As the brothers engaged in what Jeremy felt was a childish fight, he looked around for something to stop them. He started opening draws hoping for anything to use.  

 

“You are not Kol, Kol is off with Rebekah. You may look like him but you are not.” He heard Klaus shout.

 

Unfortunately the kitchen was not full of any useful weapons.

His attention was returned to the fight when he heard a snap and a low curse from Kol.

Klaus had Kol pinned to the floor with one arm trapped under his leg and Kol’s other one in his hands. From the angle of the elbow that was the snap Jeremy heard. Panic flooded through him as he raced over and tackled Klaus.

His involvement in the fight caught all three of them by surprise.

He had every intention of staying out of it, he didn’t heal like them, but seeing Kol trapped and knowing how bad Klaus could hurt him, Jeremy couldn’t help but react.

Now straddling Klaus, Jeremy’s brain kicked in and told him that the very pissed off vampire under him, could kill him a hell of a lot easier then he could have Kol.

He looked at Klaus who wasn’t moving, just lying there glaring at him.

 

Jeremy again tried to talk, “Klaus, please he really is…”

 

He’s speech cut off when he heard Kol moving behind him and he felt Klaus tense.

 

“NO WAIT!”

 

Jeremy was tossed off him, surprisingly the throw hadn’t been strong and he landed unharmed, while the two originals charged at each other for a third time.

They never hit.

As they were about to reach each other a third person appeared between them, hitting both of them hard enough that both flew apart. Each landing on the ground with a thud.

 

“ENOUGH!” Elijah shouted.

 

Jeremy let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. As the two vampires pushed themselves to their feet, Jeremy could see Elijah giving them the once over making sure they were okay. His eye’s hesitating over Kol’s bloody chest but he must have seen his brother was okay because he started speaking.

 

“Kol.” Jeremy watched as Elijah turned his head toward his youngest sibling. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You were late.” Jeremy wanted to slap his hand against his face. Kol wasn’t the best at explaining his actions. But from the look on Elijah’s face the vampire understood whatever it was Kol was trying to say.

 

“I apologize.” The elder brother started, “I was…” Jeremy saw Elijah’s eye’s shift to him and then back at Kol, “distracted.” Jeremy felt himself start to turn red.

 

Kol’s laughed surprised Jeremy.

 

“So I heard, bother.” Jeremy felt his like the ground was gone. Just how much had Kol heard of his and Klaus talk before he interrupted. Did Kol know about the kiss? Or how Jeremy felt about him?

 

Suddenly Jeremy felt like he couldn’t breathe. This was not how things were supposed to happen.

He could feel his breaths coming in quick and it felt like he wasn’t in control of his body.

 

Somewhere he heard a voice, “Jer?”

 

A part of him knew it was Kol and that just caused him to panic more.

A sudden force on his cheek caused his head to snap to the side and suddenly the panic was gone replaced with a sharp pain on his face.

When he focused Kol had on hand on his face, thump rubbing where he had just smacked. The vampire wore a worried expression.

Jeremy felt himself lean into the hand. It was cool against the warmth spreading from being hit, just having Kol offer comfort was sending all kinds of nice through Jeremy’s head.

 

 “Kol..I?” But he stopped he really didn’t know what to say.

 

Luckily both were saved by Klaus’s patience running out.

 

“Elijah, what the bloody hell going on!” The vampire had moved to stand next to his brother, though both were facing him and Kol. Jeremy felt his cheeks reddening, not all from the smack. He was still leaning into Kol’s hand and Kol’s eyes never left him. Not even when his brother had shouted.

 

“Kol, now that Jeremy is better, perhaps we should move this to your place, it will take time to fill in our brother and we should leave before our sister and well as other you return.” Kol’s hand left his face and Jeremy found he missed the vampire’s touch. He saw Kol nodded to Elijah and started walking out of the house. 

 

Klaus went to say something, but Elijah held up his hand, “Please brother give us a few moments and we will tell you everything.” The other vampire did not look happy with this but he followed his brothers out of the house.

Jeremy was the last to leave, his feet moving slowly because his mind was going too fast to pay attention to walking. Kol and Elijah both knew he cared for them and he knew they felt similar about him. All he could think about over and over again was what happens now.

At some point, Kol took ahold of his arm and speed him into a small cabin. Once he found his balance he saw Elijah and Klaus appear at the door. Both hesitated at the threshold, but it seemed no human’s lived here as both were free to enter uninvited.

The small living room area didn’t have much past a small couch and two wooden chairs sitting opposite each other with a wooden table in-between. Jeremy sighed as everyone just stood there. This was going to be a long night. Ignoring the vampires, he made his way to the couch and sat down.

It didn’t take long for the others to join him, to his surprise Kol and Elijah took the chairs while Klaus ended up in the couch with him.

He wondered if it was because the other two were trying not to piss the other off by sitting next to him. He groaned. He needed to find a way home soon and get out of this awkward situation.

 

The tension in the air was touchable, as they all sat in silence.

Jeremy realizing that each was waiting for someone else to start decided what the hell.

 

“I’m from the future.” He said trying to smile at the vampire next to him, “So is Kol. He really is your brother just not from this time.”

 

Kol quickly jumped in and told their story, well most of it. He left out how they were enemies. Simply saying that in the future they knew each other and somehow someone had sent them back. He did go into detail about everything that had happened since they got here, including Elijah figuring out and Kol finding them again the other night. Jeremy zones most of the story out as he had already lived it. He kept looking between Elijah and Kol, every once in a while Elijah would meet his gaze and then look away. Kol however kept his focus on Klaus and the story.

When Kol started talking about the witches, Jeremy started paying attention again.


	32. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol looked around the room, him and Elijah each on a chair as Klaus sat next to Jeremy. He knew his brothers were focused on him and his story, but Jeremy seemed to be elsewhere, probably panicking over the night’s events. Maybe when this is all over they can have the conversation that was obviously over do.
> 
> He sighed, and looked at Klaus.
> 
> “Well I guess, I should tell you about the witches.” And when he started to tell his story, he finally felt Jeremy’s attention on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :) 
> 
> This chapter has torture in it. It's not graphic but I figured i would give a warning.

 

 

Kol looked around the room, him and Elijah each on a chair as Klaus sat next to Jeremy. He knew his brothers were focused on him and his story, but Jeremy seemed to be elsewhere, probably panicking over the night’s events. Maybe when this is all over they can have the conversation that was obviously over do.

 

He sighed, and looked at Klaus.

 

“Well I guess, I should tell you about the witches.” And when he started to tell his story, he finally felt Jeremy’s attention on him.

 

*Flashback*

 

Kol snuck out of the room while Jeremy slept.  He knew the young man was mad and he knew he should also feel guilty about the kiss but he didn’t. They both enjoyed it. Besides that had more pressing matters like getting back to their time and avoid Mikael.

Mikael shouldn’t be a problem as long as he is focused on his siblings, and since they are all alive in his time, then it means their father doesn’t kill them in this time.

Finding someone with the power and knowledge to get them home was his biggest concern.

He kept trying to map out any spells he could remember that would allow time travel if tweaked right, unfortunately with all his knowledge he still couldn’t think figure it out.

He should have been paying attention to his surrounds, if he hadn’t he may have noticed the circle drawn in the dirt or maybe felt the slight hum of power in the air. Instead he missed it and stumbled right into a trap.

There was a snap and suddenly he slammed into a barrier wall.

 

“Shit.” He cursed and looked around.

 

“Vampire!” A woman cursed as she stepped into his view. Slowly several other women followed their leader out of the trees. Well it looks like he found the witches.

 

“You killed my sister.” The women accused, and then there was pain. It wasn’t much at first, enough for him to be uncomfortable. He tried to push against the barrier wall. But the spell held. Then the pain intensified, causing his ears to pound and vision to blur. He slammed harder in to wall, knowing it was useless but it wasn’t in his nature to give.

 

The pain caused him to sway, and he heard himself growl and tried to stay on his feet, but it felt like his head was going to explode and then his knees gave out.

He felt a hard sting as his crumpled onto the floor and he could hear the witches chanting around him as he tried to remain conscious but eventually the pain was too much and the darkness swallowed him.  

He awoke up sometime later, the darkness in the room meant the sun and long gone down. He tried to stand but was forced back into his chair. He growled and let his eyes change, and tried again to move to his feet. He could see no rope or anything else holding him in place, so that left magic.

 

“Fucking witches.” He cursed.

 

He heard someone move into the room and brought his head up to look at them. He left his eye’s dark and smirked. He figured might as well try to mess with them.

The woman was young, probably in her late teens, and she smelled scared. The vampire in him hummed. She smelt like pray and he was hungry. He had been trying so hard to behave because that’s what Jeremy wanted but these witches attacked him and well you never leave an enemy alive. That was just common sense.

 

The girl walked around the room slowly, almost as if in a trance. And Kol felt his patience end,” Where am I?” He didn’t demand or yell, just left his voice flat and bored.

 

The girl froze, “You killed the high priestess sister, we are in her house.” Then she continued walking.

 

Kol tried to think of a witch he had kill, and groaned. Technically he had killed her, stupid younger him.

He understood revenge but that didn’t explain why she hadn’t just killed him in the woods, why drag him to her house.

 

Maybe he needed a different plan, he smiled at the girl, “Fair enough, but why aren’t I dead?”

 

Again, she stopped at looked at him, but before she could tell him anything, a small group of women marched into the room. One flung her hand up towards him and it felt like his heart was being pulled from his chest.

 

He screamed.

 

He never truly lost consciousness, but it took a while for the pain to reside and him to regain his control.

He felt his head clear, and tried to listen as the witches around him mumbled and whispered.

 

‘What the hell, where they up to?’ he thought as he listened.

 

When he felt, he was ready, he groaned letting them know he was awake.

The room silenced immediately.

 

“What are you?” Snarled a woman, it was the same witch that had trapped him. She seemed to be the leader.

 

He was confused; she called him a vampire when she trapped him. Now she was acting like she didn’t know what he was. That didn’t make sense. Not interested in playing her games, he rested back against the chair, crossed his arms over his chest and pushed his legs out and crossed them as well.

He could see the concerned looks on most of the women in the room faces, he was trapped and had already been attacked twice, but he was giving off on area of calm and unworried.  He loved making people uneasy and it was so easy. A show of calm and they started to panic.

 

“What are you?” The women demanded as she waved her hand, sending him flying from the chair and into the invisible wall.

 

He felt something break when it smashed into that wall. This time he was the one to snarl. He pushed himself off the ground and stormed across the small circle and stood right in front of the women.

 

“You already bloody well know what I am.” He growled.

 

The women took a step back, and Kol felt a small bit of satisfaction from scaring her.

There was hesitation in her eyes, like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Something that caused Kol’s stomach to tighten, there was something he was missing, and he hated missing information.

The women ignored him as she turned to the other’s and walked out of the room. Once they left there was a small wave of something in the air and Kol realized he couldn’t hear anything outside of the room he was in.

He caught site of the younger girl slowly making her way out of the room behind the others. None of them speaking to her.

He rolled his eyes and walked around the small area he was allowed. The chair was broken and that was the only other thing trapped in the circle with him. He smiled as he picked up a few pieces of the chair. He may not be able to leave the circle but that wouldn’t stop the wood. Placing them in his pockets he looked around the room.

He wondered if they would starve him or if he would be fed. He doubted it, it seemed they wanted to kill him, but why hadn’t they. Removing his heart wouldn’t work. Maybe that’s why the women were so pissed.

He smiled bigger, idiots, they knew he was a vampire but not an original.

Of course, the humor he found in the situation slowly started to fade as the witches kept coming up with new ways to attack him over the next few days. 

 

First, they opened the windows, letting the sun in. Unaware of his ring, he just stood in the center of the circle, smirking at the leader.  Watching as her anger grew.

The next day, they tried fire. He knew he had screamed as the flames covered his body. But they wouldn’t kill him, so once his body started healing, he made sure to stand in front of her again. Staring her down in challenge. The shook on her face as his body started to piece back together had almost made it worth it, when she had stormed out of the room.

Of the next couple days, a sort of routine happened. The youngest witch would come in and toss different kinds of small animal at him. She never spoke. Sometimes she watched him fed, with a curious look on her face, other times she would just leave.

He didn’t understand why they fed him while trying to kill him. It made no sense. But he was starving and the small amount of blood he was getting wasn’t enough, he promised himself that if he got the chance he was going to drain them all.

 

After letting him feed the witches would come in and try some spell or another, sometimes nothing happened other times Kol found himself in different variations of pain.

Most of the time he could stay standing other’s he found himself on the floor. But after each spell he found himself getting more and more angry.

The witches however seemed to grow more and more frightened of him, they all stayed far back, even though the circle kept him trapped, and none would meet his eyes. The only one who dared come in alone was the young girl who fed him. She seemed to grow braver as the days passed spending more and more time in his room. Though she never spoke. Just watched him. It was a little creepy, it kind of made him like her.  

The only one who ever spoke to him was the leader and she normally was just yelling at him to tell them what he was.

Then one day, it stopped. The young one had brought him a rabbit, early in the morning but none of the witches came in to torture or question him.

By night fall, Kol was nerves. He didn’t rest that night, he kept himself relaxed but alert.

The next morning the young witch came in with another rabbit, oh how he was starting to hate those. She tossed it in but didn’t leave. He raised an eyebrow at her.

To his surprise she spoke, “They don’t know what to do with you.” She said as she sat down outside the circle.


	33. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They can’t kill you? How come?” He moved so they were sitting facing each other.
> 
> “Darling, are you asking for you or them?” He noticed she wasn’t truly one of them. He hadn’t seen any of the other’s talk to her and she never seemed to participate in any of the magic, she seemed more of a servant. A smart one that watched and learned. He had no doubt if she was born in a different time she would a leader instead of stuck a servant to worthless witches. 
> 
> She looked towards the door, he could see her hands fidgeting and playing with the hem of her dress.
> 
> “They don’t know I’m in here.” Kol almost smiled, he liked rule breakers and sneaky people.
> 
> He wasn’t going to tell her how to kill him, but maybe he could give her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night. I decided because these chapters go together that i post them both. :)

 

“Could always let me go.” He said with a smile.

 

The girl looked at him, and Kol could almost see her mouth twitch.

 

“They can’t kill you? How come?” He moved so they were sitting facing each other.

 

“Darling, are you asking for you or them?” He noticed she wasn’t truly one of them. He hadn’t seen any of the other’s talk to her and she never seemed to participate in any of the magic, she seemed more of a servant. A smart one that watched and learned. He had no doubt if she was born in a different time she would a leader instead of stuck a servant to worthless witches.  

 

She looked towards the door, he could see her hands fidgeting and playing with the hem of her dress.

 

“They don’t know I’m in here.” Kol almost smiled, he liked rule breakers and sneaky people.

 

He wasn’t going to tell her how to kill him, but maybe he could give her just enough to keep her talking. Maybe she could release him.

 

“Maybe I can’t be killed.” She shot him an “I don’t believe that look.”

 

“Oh,” Kol thought, “ I could like her.”

 

“Alright, I can be killed, but I’m not telling you how.” He said smirking. “Sorry darling.”

 

“And the magic?” She asked.

 

Now he was confused, “Magic?”

She studied him, and then her eye’s widened. “You don’t know.” It was whispered, more to herself then Kol.

 

“Don’t know what, dear?” He tried keeping his smile on, but his stomach was twisting. Had these witches seen magic around him? Could it be the spell that sent him and Jeremy back here?

She stayed quiet, looking between him and the door, as if she was debating telling him but didn’t want to betray the others. He needed to push, he had to know.

 

“If you tell me, maybe I can answer some of _your_ questions.” He tried, “Then you can tell them, whatever you want or nothing.” He said looking at the door, “That’s what you want, right? For them to treat you like they treat each other.” She stiffened and glared at him. Oh, he had read it wrong, she didn’t want to be one of them. She wanted away from them.  

He could work with that.

 

“There is magic around you. It protects you from most of their spells, and weakens the others. Helen says its impossible magic. They have tried removing it but they are unable.” The girl looked at him as she spoke, “She says there is another magic binding you to another person. At first, she thought that person was the witch protecting you. But now she thinks you are bound together in a different way. She is unsure.” She stopped and looked at the door. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

Someone must have called her, Kol still couldn’t hear outside of his room.

He knew why she watched him now, the witches couldn’t kill him and they really did fear him. She saw someone who could kill or at least get away and take her with him.

Being left alone to think, he went over everything he had learned.

The magic was protecting him. He had assumed this was a punishment from the Bennet witch but protection spells? She wouldn’t have added those. Leaving him with no idea what witch cast the spell.  

But, whoever it was had meant to send him back and by binding him and Jeremy together, and he had no doubt that was who he was bound to, meant that the hunter was also meant to come back with him.

 

So, someone had wanted them here and they wanted them safe. But why? That was the part that no matter what angle he looked at it, he just couldn’t understand. Why send them back? Why this time? Why together?

And why they hell would someone bind them together? He growled as he thought about it.

He needed to know more about the binding. The consequences of a spell like that could be disastrous. He could rule out being bound in a while to feel each other, whether it was emotions or pain, one of them would have noticed by now.

He wondered if the binding was why Jeremy could be compelled. It explained some of it, the binding would screw with how the magic that made hunters viewed Kol. But that didn’t explain why Elijah could compel the human.

He groaned and pushed himself off the floor.

He was so lost in thought; he didn’t hear the young girl return until a rabbit landed at his feet.

He startled and looked at her. She gave a small smile and returned to her earlier spot.

Kol followed her to the floor.

As he sat there waiting for her to speak. He had a thought that made his blood freeze, ‘would the binding be why him and Jeremy hadn’t tried to kill each other?’ somewhere in the back of his mind, he had wondered about it since they arrived. How they just started working together. He had put it off as survival, better odds together. But now he wondered if the spell was the reason.

 

“You did not know about the magic?” She asked, breaking through his thoughts.

 

“No.” He knew he sounded angry, he was. Someone was playing with their lives in the most messed up ways possible. He and his family had plenty of enemies but none that could do this.

 

“Helen says, it is linked by family.” Kol’s head snapped up. Family? “She says there is something in the magic that, feels like you, but not the exact same. So, she thinks you have a witch in your family. But she doesn’t understand because vampires don’t have families.” The girl looked sad at that. “She also says there is something else, two weaker connections in the magic; she thinks it has to do with whoever powered the magic, like they are linked to you as well.”

 

Kol didn’t understand, his siblings are all vampires, none could use magic. He growled.

 

The girl jumped back, “Sorry Darling.” He smiled.

 

He decided to change the subject for now, “You look troubled?”

 

She bit her lip, “Do vampires have family?” she whispered.

 

“I do.”  

 

“Can others?” And then it dawned on him, she knew a vampire. Or had a known someone who had become one.

 

“Depends on the vampire.”  He could lie, but something about her, made him not want to.

 

“My brother was turned. The witches tell me that he is a monster now. And that I can’t go find him. That there is nothing human about him anymore, but you say you have family and I can talk to you and you seem human.” She started to tear up, “All I had was my brother and these witches took me away from him, if you can have family way can’t he.” She sounded angry, and Kol understood. You protect family.

 

“Do you know where he is?” He asked, a plan forming in his mind.

 

She nodded and Kol smiled. He understood her, as much as at times he felt he hated his family, he also went back to them. They all did.

 

“If you help free me, I can get rid of the witches and you can go find your brother.” He said.

 

The girl looked into his eyes, he wondered if he could just compel her. But what was the point if she was willing to help him.

 

“I..” Her head jerked towards the door and again she was on her feet running from the room.

 

“Dammit.” Kol mumbled. He had had her.

 

This time he wasn’t alone for long, a few seconds after the girl ran off, the leader came in.

Helen, his brain supplied.

Some of the others followed her in and none said a word to him just started chanting.

Kol felt the magic wrap around him and he could feel something tugging at him, but despite the annoyance nothing happened.

They continued for a while, soon he could see them all starting to tire. The leader glared at him. He could feel her hatred and he wondered how long she would keep this up, or better yet how long her coven would help her keep this up.

About an hour after they started they stop, all silently leaving the room without looking back at him.

Tired and hungry, Kol sat down and rested against the barrier wall, sometime in the night footsteps behind him woke him up. He jumped to his feet ready to defend himself only to stop surprised.

The young girl was back, but she was dressed in travel ready clothes and held a small back in her hands.

 

“I will let you out and you will turn me. Then I can be a vampire too and I can go find my brother.” She commanded. Kol would have been impressed if her heart beat hadn’t been beating away in her chest.

 

“Alright.” He agreed and she thrown a small handful of something at the circle shattering it.

 

Kol grabbed her hand and sped off before the witches could come into the room.

 

*Flashback ends*


	34. Possible Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brother rose to his feet, “They tortured you!” You said they tried a few spells. You never mentioned torture.” Kol tried to ignore the urge to smile, but having his brother standing there angry about what happened to him, made him happy. His siblings had long ago, stopped being this protective.
> 
> He missed it. Not that he would tell them that.
> 
> “Why are you smiling?” Klaus asked sound just as angry as Elijah.
> 
> He was saved from having to think of an excuse by Jeremy jumping to his feet. Jeremy rushed towards the door; Kol went to race after him to stop him but Nik was faster.
> 
> His brother grabbed Jeremy around the waist and picked him up, ignore the few weak kicks the hunter tried to land, “Now love, where were you going? “Klaus asked as he dropped Jeremy back on the couch. Kol had to bite back a growl at the term of endearment that had slipped out his brother’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS this story is finally finished, and because i'm an impatient person I'm posting the final chapters tonight so you guys can enjoy it. I will also be post a prequel I finished as well. 
> 
> Now please please leave comments, I have spent just over a year on this and I really want to know how you guys feel about the ending. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me as i wrote this. I truly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

“Did you keep your word?” Jeremy asked.

 

“You lied to me.” Elijah growled.

 

They both spoke at the same time.  Kol knew when he told the full story Elijah would be angry for the details he kept to himself when they talked before.

 

“Yes, Jer, I kept my word. We traveled to the nearest town; I gave her my blood and some advice and then snapped her neck.” He then looked at his brother, “‘lijah, I wanted to wait tell Jeremy was there, to go into all the details.” He tried to smirk.

His brother rose to his feet, “They tortured you!” You said they tried a few spells. You never mentioned torture.” Kol tried to ignore the urge to smile, but having his brother standing there angry about what happened to him, made him happy. His siblings had long ago, stopped being this protective.

He missed it. Not that he would tell them that.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Klaus asked sound just as angry as Elijah.

 

He was saved from having to think of an excuse by Jeremy jumping to his feet.  Jeremy rushed towards the door; Kol went to race after him to stop him but Nik was faster.

His brother grabbed Jeremy around the waist and picked him up, ignore the few weak kicks the hunter tried to land, “Now love, where were you going? “Klaus asked as he dropped Jeremy back on the couch. Kol had to bite back a growl at the term of endearment that had slipped out his brother’s mouth.

 

“It’s all a fucking spell!” Jeremy shouted, trying to get to his feet but was forced back against the couch by the original.

 

“Jer?” Kol tried to understand what Jeremy was yelling about.

 

“You said we are tied together by a spell.” Jeremy frowned from the couch. Klaus seemed to think the human was done trying to run, because he sat down.

 

“Oh.” Know he got it, “Jeremy mate, it doesn’t work like that. Trust me I spent most of the journey looking for you guys thinking about it. The spell could tie us together for the time travel and it could even make us more inclined to stay together, but it can’t create feelings.” He tried to sound reassuring, even though he still had some concerns about the spell, his feelings for Jeremy was not one of them.

 

“Besides,” Klaus interrupted, “That wouldn’t explain your feelings for Elijah.”

 

Kol heard Jeremy suck in a breath, and Elijah was glaring at Klaus. But his brother just smirked.

 

“Niklaus now is not the time.” Elijah scolded his brother.

 

“Why is it not?” Klaus countered, “You both care for the human, and he cares for you. But you are all avoiding it, like it will just fade away.”

 

Kol was about to tell Klaus to shut up, when like a puzzle the pieces all slammed into his head.

The binding to Jeremy, the ease the hunter fit into his family, Elijah and Klaus need to protect him, and why despite everything in the future none of them had tried to kill each other.

He choked on air, causing the others in the room the look at him.

 

“Kol?” The three asked in unison.

 

“I think maybe Jeremy had a point. Nik too.”

 

“Explain.” Elijah said.

 

“Me and Jeremy are bonded together. That part is simple. It had to be done to assure that we arrived together, in the same time and place. Whoever did the spell had to have gone over hundreds of different bindings just to find the right one, and even with near perfect wordings, bindings, always have side effects. Always.” Kol took a second to look at each person before continuing.

 

“Now she also mentioned two weaker connections and how the coven leader felt it had to do with family and power. Think about it, a spell this powerful would have to use a hell of power source. What if whoever casted it, used you two.” He pointed to Nik and Elijah.

 

“I can’t think of a source more powerful than us. That would explain, the connection and why it felt like family.”

 

“But it doesn’t explain who cast it or why.” Klaus said.

 

“No, it doesn’t,” agreed Kol, “But at least now we have something to work with.”

 

“And the feelings?” Ask a nervous looking Jeremy.

 

“Again, even if there is a connection between you and me or you and Elijah, or even you and Nik, the feelings are all our own.”  There was a flash of something on Jeremy’s face, and Kol had to wonder if the human was hoping the spell was to blame. Maybe it would have made him feel less guilty.

 

“Jeremy,” Elijah stood up and approached the hunter. His brother crouched down in front of the human, “It is okay to feel for more than one person.” Kol watched as his brother forced the younger man to look at him. “There is nothing wrong with you caring for both me and Kol. And there is nothing wrong with us both returning those feelings. It is something that we need to talk about and try to figure out. But please do not feel guilty.” Kol silently agreed.

 

He was about to add his own thoughts, when he caught Klaus eyes. It was only for a second but in one look Kol understood that this situation was going to be more complicated then Elijah and Jeremy understood. Because there was no doubt that Klaus felt something for Jeremy as well.

 

Kol sighed; of course, they all were drawn to Jeremy.

 

They were all similar in many ways, and despite their many difference they all seemed to share similar taste in lovers. Lovers who were strong but willing to submit, stubborn but not self-important, and above all loyal, looking at Jeremy, Kol could even point out things that individually they all were drawn too.

 

He was drawn to Jeremy’s slight trouble maker side and the rule breaker. Klaus no doubt would fall for the artist. And Elijah the noble young man that stood up for his family and friends.

 

Kol looked at Jeremy, the human was staring into Elijah’s eyes, probably trying to find some fault in his speech. But Kol knew there wasn’t one.

 

“Jeremy, he’s right.” He finally spoke up.

 

“Now that that is settled,” Klaus ruined the moment, “How do we get you two back to where you belong. No offence brother, but we do not know the harm that having you here can cause.” Kol nodded.

 

“We need to find a coven of witches. Now that we know more about the spell, I think we can work a way home. We will need your blood as a power source and since me and Jeremy are already bonded, we needn’t worry about that part of the spell. So all we really need is a spell to return us home and the witches to preform it.”

 

“What about the witch Rebekah killed?” Elijah asked, “She must have had a coven nearby.”

 

“Unless she traveled alone with father,” Klaus added.

 

“We will have to just look and see,” Jeremy continued. “If she was from town then odds are she had family or a coven here. But how do we get them to help.” And before any of the vampires spoke, Jeremy raised his hand, “Without threatening them.”

 

Kol laughed.


	35. Days and Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, just has he got to the point that being stuck here forever wouldn't be the worst thing ever, Kol Announced he had found the witches.
> 
> He sat there leaning against Elijah, frozen. He was conflicted. He wanted to go home he truly did but there was no doubt that this peace they had all found would be lost. He knew the brothers in the future, something in the future cause this closeness to fade, and he knew that when they returned home even if they all still felt something, they would be so comfortable just letting it happen.
> 
> He rose off the couch and walked to Kol, “Did you talk to them?”
> 
> Kol nodded. “They didn’t believe me until they ran a few spells over me. Needless to say, now they are excited. They probably think they are going to get power from this.”
> 
> “They won’t.” Klaus said from behind his brother. “We will have to find a way of making them forget about it once you two are home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I really just wanted to show them all connecting. It has very little dialog sorry.

 

Their search for the witches took longer than any of them could have guessed. Things started off simple Klaus telling Kol and Rebekah that they should move on without them. He convinced the youngest two that him and Elijah were staying behind in case their father returned. He told them that this way they could lead him away if necessary.

 

Over next few weeks were spent much the same, Jeremy would stay in the damn house or close to it with one of the brothers with him. As the brothers refused to leave him alone, there was always one of the vampires with him. Each taking turns.

 

With no reason for Kol to stay away from the house now that Klaus knew the truth. He moved in the second the others were gone. With two out of three brothers gone during the day looking for witches the only time they all were together were nights. With all of them together it sure made the nights interesting.

 

Jeremy tried to help with the search but they, they being the over protective vampires, decided he was safer at the house. So, two would go look leaving him with whoever stayed behind. After a few days, he told them he didn’t need a but the vampires wouldn’t listen. Sometime during the first week Elijah had come to him and told him that maybe it wasn’t so much babysitting as each taking a chance to spend time with him. After that he stopped complaining.

 

To Jeremy’s displeasure, both Kol and Elijah ignored his demands to ignore any feelings and focus solely on the witches.

 

The brothers seemed to reach a kind of understand about him, they were allowed to flirt and comfort but there were no more sneaky kisses from Kol or Elijah sleeping with him. It seemed they were okay with courting him at the same time as long as there was nothing to intimate.

 

There was still hugging and some cuddling, he even fell asleep a few times on the couch resting against one of them.   

 

Of course, there was more to it, he spent hours alone with Kol, talking about home. Talking about his sister and his parents. How much he missed school, something he never thought he would say and of course how much he missed his friends. Him and Matt and become close and he even missed Tyler and Caroline.

 

Unfortunately for him, thinking about home also cause him to worry. He worried that with their messing with time, things could change. That when he finally got home he would discover that things would change. What if they never got home? What if his parents didn’t die or worse Elena died with them? Or what if someone he knew hadn’t be born? And the closer he got the Mikaelson’s the more he worried that one of them might die and not make it to the present. What if he was the reason one of them didn’t make it?

 

He knew he wasn’t the only one worried, he had caught Elijah and Klaus having whispered conversations and Kol pacing when he was alone. They just seemed better at hiding it.

 

The nights he really worried often brought Elijah to him. The vampire seemed to be able to sense when he was distressed and would sit with him and tell him it would all work out, and that his biggest problem in the future would be tell his sister she had to get alone with Kol.

 

Sometimes Jeremy would almost spill everything. Tell Elijah everything about how their families were at war. How his sister and her friends wanted all of them dead and how they had already killed Finn. But he never did.

 

He felt like a coward, for not saying anything. But his fear that Klaus and Elijah would go back to hating him terrified him more then he wanted to admit.

 

His days with Klaus took him by surprise. He hadn’t expected to enjoy his time alone with Klaus but he did.

 

The days he spent with Klaus where mostly spent painting, or in Jeremy’s case sketching. The first-time Jeremy found Klaus sitting in front of an easel, he had me awestruck, the painting was of the woods. Something so simple, but Klaus had brought so much life into it that Jeremy just stood there taking it in. The vampire had turned around, and for a second Jeremy was sure he was going to get yelled at, instead Klaus rose and sped out of the room. Only to return a minute later with paints, charcoal and paper for Jeremy. They two of them had spent the remainder of the day lost in their own works.

 

Sometime later, as it grew dark Elijah and Kol returned. Kol had laughed as he entered the room but refused to tell anyone what he found funny. Elijah on the other scolded Klaus for forgetting Jeremy was human and needed to take breaks and eat.

 

Despite how much he had come to enjoy his one on one time with the others. He enjoyed the nights they all spent together relaxing in the living room together. They had brought in the couch from the cabin and moved the furniture around. Leaving the two couches facing each and placed against each, making what he joked looked like a nest for them to all sit together. The nights they would place pillows and blankets and all find way to sit comfortable and one of the vampires would read out loud or they would tell storied, were his favorite.

 

Those nights he always fell asleep against one of them, and he always slept through the night felling safe and protected.

 

Of course, just has he got to the point that being stuck here forever wouldn't be the worst thing ever, Kol Announced he had found the witches.

 

He sat there leaning against Elijah, frozen. He was conflicted. He wanted to go home he truly did but there was no doubt that this peace they had all found would be lost. He knew the brothers in the future, something in the future cause this closeness to fade, and he knew that when they returned home even if they all still felt something, they would be so comfortable just letting it happen.

 

He rose off the couch and walked to Kol, “Did you talk to them?”

 

Kol nodded. “They didn’t believe me until they ran a few spells over me. Needless to say, now they are excited. They probably think they are going to get power from this.”

 

“They won’t.” Klaus said from behind his brother. “We will have to find a way of making them forget about it once you two are home.”

 

Jeremy felt a knot in his stomach, “No killing.” He said staring at Klaus. The vampire smirked.

 

“I mean it, what if killing them screws something up?” He knew that it was a very slight chance, but he didn’t want people to die just because they helped.

 

“No killing.” Elijah reassured from behind him.

 

“When do we meet them?” Elijah asked.

 

“Tomorrow.” Was all Kol said, and Jeremy felt that this was it. This was were everything would stop. Part of him was heartbroken, he had let himself fall for the vampires, but a small part was a little relieved. There was only so long they could have continued this way before something broke.


	36. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You understand what we are in need of?” Elijah asked.
> 
> The man nodded, “We spent the night going over what your brother told us. I’m afraid we are unsure we can help you. Even if he is correct and that your blood is powerful enough to work the spell, we just don’t know how to write a spell to send someone through time.” The man looked unhappy at their failure.
> 
> “You will not have to.” Klaus turned surprised by Kol’s words, “I have done that for you.” Kol reached into his jacket and pulled out a handful of papers. He handed them to the man and returned to his spot. Not once did he look at his brothers or Jeremy.
> 
> Jeremy went to say something, but Klaus squeezed his hand. Now was not the time to question what Kol had been doing. That would have to wait until they were all home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like Klaus in this chapter :)

 

He watched his youngest brother pacing, Kol hadn’t calmed down since the night before when he told them he had finally found the witches.

 

Elijah stood tense next to him, he had been quiet since they agreed to all come to the meeting. Klaus knew what was going through his brother’s mind, if this worked he would lose Jeremy. Maybe not completely but for him it would be a couple hundred years before he saw him again, and that was probably worse than losing him.

 

Finally, he looked at the young human, Jeremy was the only one sitting. He was on the ground between his and Elijah’s feet, he had brought a sketch book and was lost in whatever he was working. Klaus was worried about him. He had seen Jeremy tense up when Kol told them, he also noticed the human had barley spoke a word the whole day. He wondered if Jeremy was worried about the same things he and Elijah were.

 

He was about to tell Kol, to stop moving so much, when he heard people approaching them. The noise wasn’t unnoticed as both Kol and Elijah tensed and looked in the direction it was coming from.

 

He had been expecting all women but the coven as they entered the clearing was led by a man and had several other males in the group.

 

“My name is Carrick” The man bowed his head slightly.

 

Klaus let his brother take the lead, he was better with people, and Jeremy was adamant they don’t kill anyone.

 

“Elijah, and these are my brothers Kol and Niklaus and our friend Jeremy.” He said pointing to each as he named them. Klaus noticed they had formed a small circle around the hunter and smiled.

 

“You understand what we are in need of?” Elijah asked.

 

The man nodded, “We spent the night going over what your brother told us. I’m afraid we are unsure we can help you. Even if he is correct and that your blood is powerful enough to work the spell, we just don’t know how to write a spell to send someone through time.” The man looked unhappy at their failure.

 

“You will not have to.” Klaus turned surprised by Kol’s words, “I have done that for you.” Kol reached into his jacket and pulled out a handful of papers. He handed them to the man and returned to his spot. Not once did he look at his brothers or Jeremy.

 

Jeremy went to say something, but Klaus squeezed his hand. Now was not the time to question what Kol had been doing. That would have to wait until they were all home.

 

The group of witches all circled their leader, all trying to read over the papers.   

 

“That’s not possible.” A woman said, pointing to one of the pages.

 

“If this works,” A man said point to one spot, “Then this here should too.” He said pointing to a different page.

 

“If their blood is this powerful, this could work.” Said another woman as she shoved her way closer to their leader.

 

“Imagine, what could be done with something this ….” The man was cut off but someone else pointing out an ingredient they would have to find.

 

As the group whispered over the pages, Klaus looked over Kol. His brother seemed to be trying to avoid looking at any of them. He felt Elijah move to stand behind Kol, he had to focus his hearing, to hear what his brother whispered, “It is alright, to want to return to your time Kol. Don’t feel guilty. It will all work out little brother.” He reached over and grabbed his little brothers shoulder, showing he agreed with Elijah.

 

Kol gave a small smirk and nodded his head. Klaus was grateful for Elijah. He had not realized what had been bothering Kol, but his brother hadn’t missed it.

 

He felt Jeremy move next to Kol, the human may not have heard what Elijah said but he still moved and took Kol’s hand.

 

“I think this may be possible.” Carrick said, interrupting their moment.

 

The witch approached Kol, “You, young man, have an astonishing understanding of magic.” Klaus heard Jeremy choke back a laugh at the young man remark. He even saw Kol smile at it. “We could use your knowledge. Are you sure you wish to leave?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Give us a few days to learn the spell and prepare. If this spell works. We would wish for some of your blood as payment to use for our own spells.” The man finished and walked away.

 

Klaus wasn’t sure how he felt about giving them blood, he also didn’t want them to know about the time traveling or that their blood was powerful. He knew Jeremy did not want any of them killed but he was unsure that letting them live was smart.

 

Everyone remained silent until they returned to the house.

 

Once inside Jeremy spun on Kol, “Why didn’t you tell me you were working on a spell?” Klaus noticed his voice was more hurt then angry.

 

“You finally seemed to be enjoying it here.” Kol replied, “I know what it’s like for you back home, and I know it’s only going to get more messed up once we go back and you talk to everyone. I didn’t want to bring it up. Jer, I just wanted you to enjoy this while you could.”

 

Klaus watched the emotions play out on both of their faces, finally Jeremy looked down at the floor, “You still could have told us.” And the human walked away.

 

He pushed Elijah to follow and when Kol went to move, he grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him back, “A minute brother.”

 

Kol looked like he wanted to argue but Klaus tightened his grip and pulled Kol out of hearing range.

 

“I need you to make a potion.” Klaus said once they were far enough away. His brother looked at him confused.

 

“Jeremy insists we cannot kill the witches, so we need to make them forget.” Know he could see his brothers mind working, something he always enjoyed watched unless it was aimed at him. He always appreciated how clever and quick witted his brother could be, hopefully that brain would save him from having to upset their young hunter.

 

“I think I know something, but I’ll need the night and to steal something from younger me.” Kol more mumbled then said as he worked it though his head, “But how are you going to get the witches to drink it?”

 

Now it was his turn to think, “What about wine? We celebrate sending them home. Invite the coven to join us and put the potion in the wine.”  

 

Kol smirked, “I’ll need some ingredients from town, might as well go now. Elijah is probably getting Jer to not be mad, so they won’t notice I’m gone.” And then he was gone.

 

Klaus took a minute to go over their plan, he would much rather kill the witches leaving no chance of them getting their memories back. But all of them had given Jeremy their word. Perhaps he would write their names somewhere and keep an eye on them, only killing them if they started causing problems.

 

He trusted Kol with the potion, he just hoped it worked.

 

As he made his way back inside, he noticed the house was quiet, silently making his way up the stairs and looking in the room Jeremy had taken over, he saw Jeremy asleep against Elijah’s chest and his brother reading.

 

When Elijah heard him in the door way he looked away from his book, “He is not angry with Kol, just upset that Kol felt the need to hide it from all of us. A feeling I share.” He whispered, “I believe our brother feels guilty, that he gets to return with Jeremy while we have to live through the years waiting.” Elijah looked sad.

 

“Perhaps brother, but there is nothing to be done about it. For now, enjoy him and worry about the future later.” He gave his brother a smile and went to his room.

 

After he changed and laid down, he let the small ball of guilt in his stomach grow. He had an idea to make the waiting easier on Elijah. But he knew his brother would never agree.

 

He fell asleep sometime after he heard Kol return.


	37. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Think this will hurt?” Jeremy asked coming to stand next to him.
> 
> “It didn’t the first time.” Jeremy gave him a look, “Yeah but the first, whoever did this seemed to know what they were doing. We are guessing and counting on a group of strangers.”
> 
> Kol chuckled. “True.”
> 
> “Jer…” He stopped, “Jeremy, it will be okay. Think about like this in a few short hours we will be home, I’ll even take you to that bar, and by you a cheeseburger.” Jeremy looked at him and started laughing.
> 
> “Sounds like a plan.” The hunter smiled, letting Kol relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard. I wanted so hard to get all the emotion i could into. I wanted to show how sad they were and how much they all cared for each other. So you will notice this is the only chapter that switches characters through out the chapter. 
> 
> When I sent this to my friend to read over for me, she told me she cried. She said it was sad, but you could tell that Klaus was doing what he felt was right for Elijah. I asked her if i should rewrite it and she told me NO! haha
> 
> I think this has become my favorite chapter in this story. I hope you guys agree.

Jeremy sat staring at his sketch pad, the picture before him had taken him days to finish He started before they found the witches and completed it just this morning.

 

It was of the three brothers, Kol sitting in a chair while Elijah stood behind him to the right, his hand on his should, Klaus in the same pose to the left. Jeremy had placed Elijah in a suit he had seen in the future, his hair was also short and combed the way it had been the first-time Jeremy had seen him.  The man looked elegant and proud. Klaus wore a black jacket over a deep blue shirt, a beautiful wolf drawn on to the shirt, Klaus wouldn’t understand why until the future but Jeremy had felt the need to include the wolf. Kol sitting in the middle, his face wearing a smirk, his cloths less elegant then Elijah’s but more dressed up then the everyday clothes Klaus wore. It was how he saw them.

 

He wanted to leave something for Klaus and Elijah, he hadn’t placed himself in the picture because this picture was to remind the brothers to care and stay safe. He needed them to make it to his time. He would worry about the problems of it when he was home.

 

He got up from his chair and found on of Klaus’s sketch books, he carefully hid the picture inside and placed the book back where he found it.

 

Leaving the room, he entered the living room. Klaus stood by a window his back to the rest of the room. Elijah was sitting in a chair sipping his drink, and Kol was off in the far corner of the room reading.

 

Jeremy sighed.

 

Ever since they had learned the day and time, the witches could perform the spell, there had been this tension in the air. He knew they all felt it, but none seemed to voice anything about.

He had tried the first day, asking what would happen once they were gone but Klaus had quickly put an end to the conversation. He had tried talking to them separately, Klaus again ended the talk. While Elijah simply told him that Jeremy not time would pass so he needn’t worry about it. And Kol told him that it would be fine and that he should practice a speech for Elena. None really wanted to talk details. He felt frustrated but decided to let them have their way and stopped bring it up.

He had spent the second day, alone with Klaus painting and talking about different kinds of art. He had even slept that night in Klaus room. He knew he was saying goodbye and from the way Klaus had held him that night he knew that vampire knew it as well.

The next time was spent walking around the woods with Elijah, they talked a little some about the future but mostly about things that had come to pass since Jeremy had been back in the past. They stayed out until the sun set and that night he spent wrapped in Elijah’s arms.

Then finally it was the day to go home. Jeremy couldn’t stay still, he was moving none stop. He tried painting and reading but his mind just wouldn’t focus so he started cleaning.

…. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …… ….. …. ….. ……

 

Elijah watched the young hunter trying to clean the house, a house that was already clean and sighed. The nerves from the other man were making him jumpy. He already had his reservations about the spell tonight, but he knew it was their only chance.

 

He closed his eyes and remembered the night before, they had just returned and Jeremy was asleep on his feet, so he picked the human up and sped them into his room. After helping Jeremy out of his shirt and shoes, he quickly undressed and slipped into the bed with him.

 

It hadn’t taken the young man long to fall asleep, leaving Elijah awake to watch him. He hadn’t been able to stop himself. Despite everything he had learned about the hunter, the man had looked so innocent sleeping in his arms. He wondered if chasing a relationship with him would change that, but some part of him doubted it. It seemed that since Jeremy had joined them, they had been the ones to change. Kol seemed less rash and Klaus less angry. He wasn’t sure about the change in him, but he was sure there was something.

He still did not know how this young man could cause such emotions to come forward, not only in him, but his brothers. Elijah had fallen in love before but this was different. It seemed deeper. At first, he wanted to blame it on the spell they all seemed caught up in, but he knew that he would have been drawn to Jeremy with or without the spell.

He did not want to say goodbye tomorrow. He had reassured Jeremy that he would return home right when he left, but Elijah and Klaus would not have that, they would have to spend however long waiting to meet the man again.

 

As he had fallen asleep that night, he couldn’t help but pray that when they did meet again, their feelings remained.

 

A curse muttered across the room brought him out of his memories. Kol had tossed a book at Jeremy, causing the hunter to curse and glare at him.

 

“Jer, mate, it’s not getting any cleaner.” His brother smirked and dodge the book that flew back at him. 

 

He was about to tell them to behave, when Klaus spoke, “It is time to go.”

 

….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …..

 

“It is time to go.”  His brother’s voice held no sign of real emotion. Kol knew Klaus was trying to hide his emotion. His brother had closed off earlier this morning when Kol handed him two bottles. One a large wine bottle and another a small bottle, each holding the memory potion. He brother had thanked him and then put up all the walls, Kol knew used to hide behind.

 

He understood how his brother felt, he was scared, not that he would let it show either.

 

He couldn’t let it show, if he did then Jeremy would see it and his friend was already nervous enough. He made sure to walk close to Jeremy as they left the house and headed towards the same spot that had met the witches before.

The walk seemed longer than before, he wondered if they were all dragging their feet, trying to draw it out as long as they could. Or maybe it was just in his mind.

 

They weren’t the first to reach the clearing. It seemed the witches had been there for a while, they had a large circle of stones and candles made. The center big enough for him and Jeremy to stand. There were symbols etched into the stones, Kol didn’t have to look at them to know what they were. He had designed them. They were a sort of map for the spell, telling the energy to return them where they belonged.

 

Carrick was walking towards him and Kol had to suppress a growl the man just irritated him.

 

“We have followed your spell and have set up everything like you suggested. My coven is still a little worried this spell will not work. But I do not share their concern this spell, is beautiful and it will achieve what you wish. Now about the payment...”

 

“My brother’s will handle that once we are returned.” He cut the witch off. The man nodded and walked back towards his witches.

 

“Think this will hurt?” Jeremy asked coming to stand next to him.

 

“It didn’t the first time.” Jeremy gave him a look, “Yeah but the first, whoever did this seemed to know what they were doing. We are guessing and counting on a group of strangers.”

 

Kol chuckled. “True.”

 

“Jer…” He stopped, “Jeremy, it will be okay. Think about like this in a few short hours we will be home, I’ll even take you to that bar, and by you a cheeseburger.” Jeremy looked at him and started laughing.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” The hunter smiled, letting Kol relax a little.

 

It wasn’t long after that that the witches pushing them towards the circle. The spell was ready.

 

As he was about to enter the circle, he felt Elijah grab his arm. “Be safe brother.” And then he was wrapped in a hug. One he willingly returned. Once Elijah let go of him, Klaus swept in and hugged him, “See you in the future.” Klaus pulled away. He watched as both his brothers approached Jeremy, this time Klaus hugged him first, then Elijah.

His brother seemed to hesitate as he started pulling away, then Elijah looked at him and then back to Jeremy. Then faster then Kol could track, Elijah pulled Jeremy into a kiss. He watched the hunter freeze for a second, and Elijah went to pull away, Jeremy reached around and pulled the vampire in. After several seconds, it seemed the two weren’t going to stop.

 

Kol let out a growl, causing both his brother and Jeremy to pull away and look at him.  His brother looked a little guilty while Jeremy’s face was red from blushing.

 

Klaus being the only one that found it funny started laughing.

 

Kol glared at both his brothers and walked into the circle.

 

Turns out he was right, there was no pain. One minute they were outside surrounded by chanting witches and the next he was stumbling against the gilbert kitchen counter, as the dizziness swept over him. 

 

…. …. …. …. ….. … …… …… …… …… ….. …… ……

 

Klaus watched as his brother and the hunter disappeared. It was not what he expected, there was no bright lights or strong winds, just a simple heat in the air and suddenly they were gone.

 

He looked over at Elijah, his brother stared at the circle a look on his face that Klaus could not quite narrow down.

 

The silence was broken when the witches all started talking and moving around, their excitement not missed. They all wore looks for delight and some were looking at him and Elijah like they wanted to keep them.

 

Klaus growled and then bit it off. He needed to play nice for just a few minutes longer. Once they had drank Kol’s potion he could forget about them and worry about his brother. Who still looked crushed.

 

He smiled at the leader and walked towards him, “You have done it. We thank you.” He pulled out the wine bottle, and showed it to Carrick, “My brothers and I brought this to celebrate the spelling working. Would you please join us for a drink?”

 

The man nodded and called his people over.

 

Klaus watched as each member of the coven took a drink from the bottle, not one suspicious. Finally just as the last member was drink, the leader swayed. He had been the first to drink and was now being affected by the potion.

 

The man looked at Klaus, “What have you done?” and then the man collapsed, his coven all rushed to him, some standing in front of his unconscious body as if trying to protect him. But it was no use, as soon they were all dropping.

 

“Niklaus?” His brother asked from next to him.

 

“Relax, Elijah, I did not harm them. It is a memory potion Kol made. We could not have them remembering any of this. They will wake in a few hours here, not sure what happened but unharmed. Come let’s go home.” He reached out and took his brother’s arm and they both sped home.

…… ….. ….. ….. …. …… ….. ……. …… …… …… …… …… ……… …  

 

The house seemed empty as Elijah turned about the living room. With Rebekah and Kol gone and now Jeremy and Kol returned home, it was just him and Klaus. He was not sure he liked it.

 

Maybe he would push Klaus to leave soon to rejoin their siblings. Rebekah’s need for love and Kol’s misbehaving would be a welcome distraction.

 

He sat down and tried to work through how he felt, it did not take long for Klaus to place a drink in his hand and take the sit just opposite of him.

 

“Are you alright?” Klaus asked.

 

He was not sure, he knew it was right to send them home, and he knew that someday he would see them again. But right now, he felt lost and heartbroken. He wanted to scold himself for falling for the hunter but he knew it was pointless. He would have fallen not matter what.

 

“I will be.” He replied and tried to smile. He took a drink and looked back at his brother, “What about you? No deny your feeling for young Jeremy.”

 

His brother closed his eyes, “I will be.” He said smirking.

 

He could not stop the small laugh that he let out. As he laughed the room seemed to spin.

 

He took a breath and tried to right it. He coughed and pushed himself to his feet.

 

Something was wrong. He tried to put his drink down on the table, but heard it shatter on the ground as it slipped from his hand.

 

“Klaus?” He tried to focus on his brother as his knees gave out.

 

……. ……… …… …….. ……….. ……… ……. ………. ………

 

The moment Elijah stood up, he knew the potion had started working. He tried to ignore the guilt as he watched his confused brother, stumble. As the glass shattered against the ground, he quickly swallowed the rest of his drink and rose to his feet. He was just fast enough to catch his brother, as the other man started to fall.

 

“Klaus?” He heard the confusion.

 

“I am sorry ‘lijah,” He said as he picked his brother up and started walking up the stairs towards his Elijah’s bed room. “I could not watch you pine for him for the next 100 hundred or so years. It would tear you to pieces. This way you will not remember.”

 

As he laid his brother down, “Niklaus, _please_ do not do this.” His brother was fighting the potion, but his eyes were slowly dropping.

 

“When the time is right, brother you will remember. You can be angry with me then.”

 

And then Elijah was out.

 

He sat there until he felt the effects of the potion start to work on him, shaking his head he made his way to his own bed.

 

Just before the darkness overcame him he wondered how long it would be before they all met again.


	38. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jer?” Kol seemed just as confused. Has it all really happened? The vampire moved closer and reached out, Jeremy closed his eyes and Kol’s hand cupped his face. His feelings for the man returning.
> 
> “I guess it worked.” He said opening his eyes and smiling. He went to turn around to explain to Elena what was going on but Kol grabbed him and spun him around.
> 
> He heard his sister scream, “Watch out.” But it was lost in the hazy as him and Kol locked eyes. He heard a moan, and knew it was him. Kol taken that as an agreement closed the gap between them. Their lips meeting in a desperate need to show each other they still cared. He felt Kol wrap one arm around his back, locking him in place as the hair went to his hair. Jeremy felt his body shudder against the vampire’s chest. He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Kol’s mouth. The vampire’s tongue met his with equal force.
> 
> A gasp from Elena, caused Jeremy too pulled away. Not that he could go far, as Kol’s arm was still holding him.
> 
> His sister looked freaked, “Elena…” He tired but was cut off by someone chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, here it is the end. I wasn't not sure when i started this how I wanted it to end. But something about Jeremy's final words just felt right. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this ending.
> 
> Also I'm posting a short right after this. Its kinda of a prequel/Sequel mix (not the sequel I have planned, you guys will get more), it tell's you the who and why the boys are sent back. Please make sure to check it out.
> 
> Edited some of the mistakes - 10/29-17

 

Jeremy’s head was pounding and he felt like he was about to throw up, keeping his eyes closed he rolled on to his side, only to fall. He hit the hard ground with a gasp and jolted fully awake.

 

‘What the hell?’ He cursed as he pushed himself off his kitchen floor. When had he gotten into the kitchen? His kitchen? He thought looking around, and what did he fall off of?

 

He tried to put his thoughts in order, he remembered running from someone and then bits and pieces of something that didn’t make since.

 

“Jeremy RUN” Elena’s voice broke through his confusion.

 

“Elena?” He asked trying to find where her voice came from.

 

“What the bloody hell?” Another voice this one from behind him.

 

He turned around to see Kol, leaning against the counter, looking, well looking like Jeremy felt.

 

The original vampire looked at him, “Jer? Why am I here? Better yet,” the original mumbled, “Where are we?”

 

Jeremy was about to tell he had not fucking clue, when Elena came rushing into the kitchen.

 

“Jeremy! Get away from him!” She took a hold of his arm and yanked. His sister had blood on her chest and leg and was pulling his arm trying to put him behind her.

 

But something in him didn’t want to move.

 

“Elena stop! What is going on?” He asked keeping himself in between both vampires.

 

He watched as his sister stopped and looked at him, she seemed confused.

 

“What do you mean what’s going on? He is trying to kill you!” She screamed, causing him to step back. The volume of her voice caused his ears to ring.

 

“I wouldn’t kill him. Hunters curse.” Kol mumbled behind him.

 

“Not the time Kol!” He growled at his friend.

 

And spun around the tell Elena that, something wasn’t right, when the word friend caught is attention, he had spoken to Kol as if he knew him and called him friend. He hadn’t called Kol his friend since Denver.

 

Ignoring his sister, he turned back around to look at the vampire. The other was staring at him with a bewildered look on his face. Standing there looking at him, it hit him. The spell, the past, and the Mikaelson’s. As all the memories flooded through his brain, he felt his body sway and was saved from the ground by Kol’s arms.

 

As the memories settled his headache stared to fade, he felt Kol release him. Now they were both standing there staring at each other.

 

“Jer?” Kol seemed just as confused. Had it all really happened? The vampire moved closer and reached out, Jeremy closed his eyes and Kol’s hand cupped his face. His feelings for the man returning.

 

“I guess it worked.” He said opening his eyes and smiling. He went to turn around to explain to Elena what was going on but Kol grabbed him and spun him around.

 

He heard his sister scream, “Watch out.” But it was lost in the haze as him and Kol locked eyes. He heard a moan, and knew it was him. Kol taken that as an agreement closed the gap between them. Their lips meeting in a desperate need to show each other they still cared. He felt Kol wrap one arm around his back, locking him in place as the hand went to his hair. Jeremy felt his body shudder against the vampire’s chest. He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Kol’s mouth. The vampire’s tongue met his with equal force.

 

A gasp from Elena, caused Jeremy too pulled away. Not that he could go far, as Kol’s arm was still holding him.

 

His sister looked freaked, “Elena…” He tired but was cut off by someone chuckling.

 

His eyes went to the door, and there in the door way, was Klaus laughing and looking right at them. He heard Kol groan next to him.

 

“Elijah is going to be jealous.” The hybrid smirked, causing Jeremy to groan.

 

“Jeremy!” Elena shouted. ‘Oh shit, he just made out with a vampire, she thinks is going to hurt him.’

 

“Ummm,” He looked back and forth between Kol and Klaus for help.

 

“You’re on our own mate.” Klaus said as he pushed his hand against the invisible wall keeping him out.

 

“What is going?” She demanded, and it made him wonder if she was always this bossy.

 

“Look this is complicated, okay. But they.” He glared at Klaus to make sure the vampire would behave, “aren’t going to hurt us.”

 

Now she really looked confused, “Jeremy, he just attacked us. Look something happened just now, I saw you stumble. They did something. We must get them out of here. Then we will take you to Bonnie.” Both vampires let out a growl at the witch’s name. “... She can fix this.”

 

“Elena, they didn’t do anything.” He watched as her confusion turned to anger.

 

“Why else would you kiss him!” She yelled pointing at Kol.

 

“Maybe he fancy’s him.” Klaus said smirking.

 

Jeremy groaned and Kol chuckled.

 

“Not helping.” He mumbled.

 

“Jer, please listen to me. Not five minutes ago, we were fighting and you and him hated each other and now you kiss him? You have to know that doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Elena, I understand, but that five minutes to you was a lot longer to us. Please sit down and let me explain.” His sister stood still, she seemed unsure of what to do. But she seemed to at least be thinking about listening to him because he saw her eyes going from him to Kol to the couch.

 

Just as he was sure she was about the agree, he heard Klaus hiss out and drop to his knees.

 

“Elena! Jeremy!” Bonnie screamed as she rushed around the vampire and into the house.

 

He heard Kol growl.

 

“Bonnie! STOP!” She stopped at looked at him, he must have looked in danger with Kol growling behind him because she flung her hand and he heard Kol slam into something behind him.

 

“Dammit Bonnie! I meant stop hurting them.” Bonnie looked at him like he had grown a second head. Elena rushed over to him and grabbed him and tried to force him out of the house. He fought back and pushed her away.

 

“Please guys, let me explain.” He turned to face Elena. “Elena did Kol try to hurt me since I fell off the island?” He voices cracked. He really didn’t want Bonnie or Elena hurt nor did he want the brothers hurt.

 

“I don’t…No I guess not?” She said looking back at where Kol was pinned.

 

Suddenly the air changed as if the magic in it had disappeared, Jeremy and Elena spun to look at Bonnie.

 

The witch was caught tight in Elijah’s arms, one wrapped around her arms holding them to her sides and one tightened around her throat.

 

‘Shit.’ Jeremy thought.

 

“Elijah, let her go.” The vampire looked at him, sighed and then released his hold.

 

Bonnie hit the ground, she tried to push herself to her feet and even put her hand out to probably use magic against Elijah. But Jeremy ran to her and pulled her up.

 

“Don’t.” He held her arms. “Please don’t.” He almost pleaded.

 

He felt her relax, and he let out a breath.

 

“Okay, Elena and Bonnie sit on the couch.” He said, his voice more sure then he felt. “Elijah can you get us all something to drink? Kol and Klaus will stay behind me,” He looked at both of them, “and both will behave.” Kol snorted and Klaus rolled his eyes.

 

Kol moved behind him and Elijah made his way into the kitchen, Klaus however gave Jeremy a look and glared.

 

“Oh,” He couldn’t enter.

 

“Jeremy, you can’t be serious.” Bonnie said she had figured out what he was about to do.

 

Ignoring her, “Klaus you can come in.” The vampire smirked at both girls and then he sped in front of Jeremy and grabbed him. Jeremy felt his hair tugged back as Klaus yanked his head up to meet his. This kiss wasn’t desperate like the one with Kol or heartfelt as the one with Elijah had been, this was more controlled as if Klaus was marking his territory. He moaned.  

 

“Not the time brother.” Elijah said as he reentered the room, the older original sounded almost amused.  

 

Jeremy blushed and pushed Klaus away, “That is not behaving.” He said and tried not to smile at the hybrid.

 

He turned to look at the couch, as Elijah placed drinks down in front of everyone. Bonnie and Elena where both sitting mouths open staring at him.

 

He really needed to get this story over with, so that maybe Elena and Bonnie would understand. Not that he really thought they would but here’s to hoping.

 

So, he talked, he started off with what he remembered from before the spell hit and ended with waking back up in the kitchen. He left out a few small details, he felt they didn’t need to know. And as he talked the originals, would add things here or there to make sure the full effect of the everything came across.

 

He talked for what felt like hours before he reached the end of the story. First, he looked at Bonnie, wanted to see if she believed him. If he had convinced her that the magic really happened she could hopefully help him convince Elena.

 

While she didn’t look convinced, she at least wasn’t screaming or telling him that he was wrong.

 

Elena on the other hand looked like she was about to explode.

 

He gave them both a minute to process. He leaned back to relax, he felt so tense and his body was sore from everything, as he leaned back he felt someone move behind him and he head hit a shoulder. He didn’t even look to see who it was just accepted the comfort.

 

It was Elena that spoke first, “Jeremy you said yourself there was a spell linking you. That has to be what is causing,” She looked around the room, “all this.”

 

He heard a groan behind him, and knew that it was Kol he was laying on.

 

“Bennet, you understand magic can you please explain to you friend that the spell could not affect his feelings.” Klaus inquired

 

He could tell she wasn’t sure, sure she knew magic but she was still young and learning. She doubted her knowledge.

 

“I’m not sure.” She said.

 

“You’re not sure!” Elena shrieked, “Jeremy how can you be sure what you are feeling is really what you want? I mean they are vampires who have tried to kill us, they have gone after our friends. How can you trust them?”

 

For the first time in his life, he wanted to smack his sister. Here she was preaching about all the damage the Mikaelson’s had done, while she was into Damon. The very same vampire that had snapped his neck, not knowing if he was wearing his ring. The same vampire that had gone after her just to get back at his brother.

 

If anyone should be able to understand him, it should have been her, being in love with both Salvatore brother’s but now instead of understanding, she angry and yelling at him.

 

He took a minute to look around the room, Elena glaring at him, Bonnie looking lost and obviously trying to work out if all it really happened. Then he looked at the brothers. Each stood by him, Elijah to one side, Klaus to the other and Kol behind him.

 

Here they were standing here, showing him support and not attacking either his sister or Bonnie even knowing both wanted them dead. But they were doing as he asked.

 

He felt it then, that feeling of warmth that causes your heart to beat faster. The tightness in one’s chest when you look at someone who takes your breath away, and he knew that he loved them. Maybe it wasn’t full on I’m going to spend the rest of my days with you love, but it was something deep and he knew he had to explore it. He had to see where all this could lead.

 

He wasn’t sure how they felt about him, but that was okay with him, because now he knew what he was going to do, whatever happened next, he was going to try and find a way for all of them to be okay. A way for him and the originals to work out their feelings, and a way for his sister and friends to maybe not get along with the originals but maybe for everyone to stop killing each other.

 

“JEREMY!” His head snapped back to his sister.

 

“How do you know!” She demanded. The room fell silent waiting for his reply.

 

 He pushed away from Kol and placed himself in front of his sister, “Because. I. Love. Them.”


End file.
